


Down the rabbit hole

by fanficshiddles



Series: I own you [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, Breeding farm, Creampies, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gang, Gangbang, Hanging, Human Trafficking, Humiliation, Inspections, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Master Tom, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Multiple creampie, Murder, NSFW, Orgies, Orgy, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, References to Suicide, Restraints, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, forced penetration, highly dub-con, selling girls, sequel to I own you, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 50,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: This is the sequel to I own you, however it can be read as a stand alone too."Nearly two years passed since Raven was first kidnapped by Tom and his gang. After being returned to the house with Tom from the police station, Raven had no option but to resign herself to her new life.At first it was difficult, really difficult. She found herself being punished more often than not. But slowly, she got accustomed to it. And in time, she became the favourite girl in the whole household by all the men.And now she loved it."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Down the rabbit hole we go...

Nearly two years passed since Raven was first kidnapped by Tom and his gang. After being returned to the house with Tom from the police station, Raven had no option but to resign herself to her new life.

At first it was difficult,  _really_  difficult. She found herself being punished more often than not. But slowly, she got accustomed to it. And in time, she became the favourite girl in the whole household by all the men.

And now she loved it.

She was always bedded down with Tom at the end of the night. She was _his_  and he always had the final say when it came to her. There had been one occasion where he loaned her out to his friend, Benedict, who paid a hefty sum to have her at his place for a weekend once to himself. She had enjoyed it, she liked Benedict. He visited the house a lot and was always fun, yet also considerate of her, when he played with her.

Even Chris had come round to Raven and she no longer feared him. She was his favourite too and now that his soft side was out for her, she was more than happy to spend time in his bed.

But it was the times where she was Tom’s and Tom’s only that she craved the most. She worshipped the very ground he walked on and always pleased him to the best of her ability. His praise was something that was highly sought after. There was nothing she liked better than to be crawling along behind him as he led her through the house on her collar and leash. Or when she would kneel at his side during dinner or a meeting he had. He would often pet her head and tell her what a good girl she was being. He would even allow her to rest her head on his lap at times.

She craved for those moments.

Tom’s business was still booming. They continued to kidnap girls and sell them on through the sexual slavery trade. One or two they added to the household, mainly when Michael, Luke or Chris wanted a new girl for themselves. Or when one of the girls of the house moved on. Either when they became ill, they were released with a big sum of money from Tom to keep quiet, or if they just stopped fitting in with the household then Tom sold them on.

Tom was firm but very fair to his girls. He always made sure they had what they needed. They were free to come and go around the house and the grounds. Eat what they wanted, as long as they kept themselves at a reasonable weight and healthy. They had access to books, DVDs, games, anything they wanted. As long as they followed the rules and kept the men happy, they were well looked after and would want for nothing.

  
One afternoon, Raven was in the garden with one of the other girls, Rebecca. She belonged to Chris mainly, but was often used by the other men too on occasion. All of the girls were Tom’s in the end, since he was in charge of the entire household. Rebecca was just a year older than Raven, so they got along well.

‘I hear they’ve found a young virgin to sell at next week’s auction.’ Rebecca told Raven.

‘Oh? That’s good, means more money in.’

Raven remembered when she had first arrived, being a virgin they thought she would gain them a lot of money. Until Tom decided to keep her. Which he always told her was the best decision he’d ever made.

‘Yep. I wonder if she will be displayed at the party this weekend. To build up some suspense.’

‘Probably. It would make sense to do that.’ Raven nodded.

The two girls were almost back at the house when a car pulled up. Raven and Rebecca shared a look with one another, not able to contain their grins. They rushed over to the car to greet the visitor.

‘Hello lovelies. How are you both on this lovely day?’ Benedict greeted the two when he stepped out of the car.

‘Good afternoon, Sir. We are well, thank you. Master didn’t tell me you were visiting today.’ Raven said politely and curtseyed for him, as did Rebecca. Rebecca wasn’t allowed to speak to  _any_ visiting men without Chris’ permission, even if it was a regular.

Raven had a similar rule, although only with men she didn’t know. Benedict she was to treat him with utmost respect.

‘It’s a surprise visit. Where will I find him?’ Benedict smiled at Raven.

‘I can take you to him, Sir.’ Raven offered.

‘Lead the way, love.’ Benedict motioned for her to lead the way.

That was another rule. She was to NEVER walk on front of Tom, any of his men or elite member guests. Unless they told her to do so. It was out of respect.

Raven led Benedict into the house and up a few flights of stairs. On the way up, they passed by Luke.

‘Afternoon, Sir.’ Raven nodded to him politely in passing.

‘Afternoon, Raven.’ He reached out and ruffled her hair playfully as he passed by, making her laugh. Then he acknowledged Benedict before carrying on downstairs with his girl, Jenna, right behind him.

On the third floor, Benedict was led down a long corridor. They reached the end, to Tom’s office. Michael was stood outside, on guard. His girl, Mercedes, was kneeling at his side.

Raven bowed her head down to him as she spoke. ‘Good afternoon, Sir. Is Master occupied in his office?’

‘He is on an important business call right now. Not to be disturbed.’ Michael smiled fondly at Raven, he slid a hand to the back of her head and leaned in to press a soft kiss to her forehead.

‘He never mentioned your visit, Benedict. How are you?’ Michael turned to his friend and they hugged, patting one another on the back.

‘Good, good. I just need to speak to Tom when he is free.’

‘He might be a while. Raven, why don’t you take Benedict to the study and pour him a scotch. I’ll let Tom know where to find you both when he’s ready.’

‘Yes, Sir.’ Raven smiled at Michael and turned to Benedict, who again motioned for her to lead the way.

Michael winked at Benedict, who grinned and followed along behind Raven.

On the way to the study on the floor below, they passed by a girl who Benedict had never seen before, she was sat on a chair by one of the windows.

‘Who is that?’ He asked Raven.

‘That is Natasha, Sir. She’s new. It’s her second week up here in the house.’

‘Who does she belong to?’ Benedict queried.

‘Chris, Sir.’

‘Ah. Poor girl. Hopefully Rebecca and Anya shall teach her how to please him quickly.’ Benedict chuckled.

As if on que, they heard Chris shouting from the bottom floor and his voice carried all the way up the stairs. ‘NATASHA?’

Benedict and Raven shared a knowing look, also a look of pity when Natasha scurried past them both and ran down the stairs to Chris. Benedict leaned over the bannister to see what was happening. When Natasha reached the bottom, Chris gave her a stern lecture about why she hadn’t went to his room when he told her to be there two minutes ago. The girl was terrified and couldn’t get any words out. Chris grabbed a fistful of her hair and threatened her with punishment.

Benedict called down to Chris. ‘Now now, Chris. Go easy on the poor girl. She is new and will take time to learn your wicked ways.’ He said teasingly.

Chris looked up and he grinned when he saw Benedict. ‘You should come and join us, I’m sure between the two of us we can get her to fall into line.’ Chris said the last part roughly and tugged on the girls’ hair, causing her to whimper.

Benedict chuckled. ‘I’ll leave breaking her in to you, I am not as sadistic as you are.’

‘Catch up with you later, mate.’ Chris nodded up to Benedict and dragged Natasha away down the hall.

Raven and Benedict continued to the study. Once there, Raven poured him a drink of scotch and made sure he was comfortable. She couldn’t offer him any pleasure until Tom gave her permission to do so. She was allowed to give or receive pleasure with Michael, Luke or Chris without Tom’s permission every time, but with guests it was needed at every visit.

So Raven went to her usual spot in the study that was by Tom’s chair and she knelt down to wait patiently while Benedict sipped his drink and made some small talk with her.

‘Aside from Natasha, does Tom have any new girls?’ He asked.

‘No, Sir. Still Sue, Rita and Nicola. Although he has been speaking about selling Sue on.’

‘Oh, did he say why?’

‘Due to her age, Sir.’ Raven replied.

Sue was 39, the oldest of the household girls. Tom always preferred to have young women around, so it was no surprise when he mentioned about selling her. But he was rather fond of Sue, so he would make sure she went to someone that would take good care of her.

They weren’t waiting for long when Raven heard the familiar footsteps of her Master coming down the hall towards the study. Her heart started to race and she felt her body trembling with eagerness to see him. Even though she had just seen him that morning.

When the door opened, she averted her eyes downwards and kept position when he walked in.

‘Ah, Benedict. Good to see you.’ He greeted him first, who stood up to embrace his friend.

‘You too. Loving the beard. I trust business is going well?’ Benedict sat down again, Tom chuckled as he went to pour himself a drink.

‘Very well. We have some new girls in, waiting for the next auction. I have a feeling it is going to be a big one.’ Tom said gleefully.

He crossed the room from the bar and before sitting down on his chair, he petted Raven’s head gently.

‘Hello, princess.’ He purred. His fingers trailed down the side of her face and he hooked them under her chin, tipping her face upwards.

Raven smiled and looked up fondly at him. ‘Good afternoon, Master.’


	2. Chapter 2

Raven was in her room getting ready for the pool party that Tom was throwing that night. It was quite a last minute thing, but when Benedict came to visit yesterday, Tom invited him to stay for a few days. So they planned the party and invited the elite members of the club too.

Benedict was staying in one of the guest rooms. Tom had loaned him one of his girls, Rita, for the duration of his stay. Rita was delighted at being picked. The girls all had a soft spot for Benedict.

Raven was brushing her hair, she was singing along to a song on the radio so never heard her bedroom door opening and closing. It wasn’t until she felt fingers trail down her spine she realised someone was in her room.

She turned around on her heels and felt her stomach twist delightfully as she gazed up at her Master.

‘Master. Please forgive me. I didn’t hear you enter.’ She said quickly and bowed her head politely.

‘Noting to forgive, princess. Your lovely voice was captivating me.’ Tom purred. He reached out and cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his gentle touch. ‘Turn back around, let me brush.’

Raven felt her stomach flip again. She adored any kind of affection she received from Tom. He took the brush from her hand and she turned around. She watched him in the mirror while he brushed her hair for her. He was gentle and it felt heavenly.

‘I’d like you to try and keep an eye on Natasha for me. Chris is having some trouble with her, she is not submitting too easily and I think she may become rather overwhelmed tonight.’ Tom murmured, concentrating on a tuggy part of her hair, he was careful not to hurt her though while he brushed it out.

‘Yes, Master. I’ll do my best and talk to her.’

‘Good girl. I am sure she just needs more time. However you know how demanding some of our elite members can be.’

‘Yes, Master.’ Raven nodded.

The elite members were Benedict of course, Jeremy, Matt, Chris and the newest members were called Hugh and Idris.

‘Is there going to be new girls there, Master?’

‘Yes. I have picked some that are already broken to make an appearance. But they are being sold at the next auction, none have taken my fancy this time. So there will be extra security, to be on the safe side. It will be good to see how they react around others before the big party on Sunday.’

He didn’t take any chances when he brought girls up from downstairs. Nine times out of ten there was always at least one that would try to make an escape. Raven remembered when it would have been her trying to do that. Now she wouldn’t even dream of it.

Tom finished brushing Raven’s hair, then he turned her back around to face him. ‘Present for me, princess. I need to check that you are prepped.’

Raven went over to the bed and she lay down, careful to not crease her dress too much. Though she knew that wouldn’t be staying on her for very long at the party anyway. She put her hands straight up above her and spread her legs wide open for Tom.

Tom crouched down at the bottom of the bed and looked at her intimately. She was cleanly shaved, as she was supposed to be. He couldn’t resist going in for a taste, because she was clearly aroused.

Raven let out a moan when she felt his lips against her. The tickly scratch from his beard added to the sensation against her sensitive skin. She LOVED his beard. Not only did it make him look more handsome, but in this situation it made everything feel a million times better.

He only gave her a few licks from bottom to top, sliding slowly across her clit. She tasted divine. But there wasn’t much time until the party started, he knew that guests would be arriving very shortly.

Raven was wriggling under him eagerly, but she let out a whine of disappointment when he stopped abruptly. He crawled up over the top of her and grinned wickedly down at her. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

‘I had thought about loaning you out to Hugh for the night after the party, but I think I shall give Sue to him instead and keep you all for myself tonight.’ He growled and captured her lips in a kiss. She could taste herself on his lips.

‘Thank you, Master.’ She squeaked when he leaned back.

‘You’re welcome, princess.’ He smiled.

Getting off the bed, he took her hand and helped her up to her feet. He gave her the once over from head to toe and nodded in approval. ‘Come. Let’s go and greet our guests.’

He popped on her collar and clipped the leash onto the loop at the front, then guided her out of her room. She was permitted to walk on her feet instead of crawl, as the pool area was at the back of the house. So it would have taken a while for her to get there if she crawled.

The pool was in a gated area within the grounds. There was the pool, the barbecue and bar was on hard standing and there was also plenty of seated areas around too. Tom and Raven situated themselves by the gate entrance, so that Tom could greet all of the guests.

Raven knelt down at Tom’s side. He gently pulled her head into him, so she could rest against his thigh while he petted her head gently. She almost started purring it felt so good.

Tom greeted all of his guests when they arrived. Then he told Luke and Chris to bring up the four girls from the basement. He also told Raven to go and sit near Natasha, which she did straight away.

‘Are you ok?’ Raven asked the newest girl as she sat down next to her on the sofa.

‘Not really. How are you so calm?’ She asked Raven.

‘There is nothing to worry about. The men here are all very kind and considerate, if you do as you’re told. You will be well cared for here. I know that Chris can be quite demanding. But he is really sweet once you’ve gained his respect.’ Raven smiled.

‘How can you say that? He’s terrifying.’ Natasha shuddered.

Raven felt slight pity for the girl. She had been in her shoes once before too.

Tom looked over at them and winked at Raven, making her blush slightly. Natasha saw.

‘I have to say, Chris isn’t as terrifying as Tom is though.’ Natasha gulped when Tom started to make his way over towards them.

Raven knew what she meant. Tom was dangerous, but in a different kind of way from the other men. He always reminded her of the quiet yet deadly kind of predator. The one that would attack when you least expected it. With Chris, if he got angry he would lash out. But Tom, he was always eerily calm with his girls. If he had to dish out punishment it was always carried out swiftly and in a calculated manner. The way he carried himself and spoke, he oozed dominance. It made her knees tremble at the mere thought.

‘Trust me. If you just give in to the pleasure and do what they say, you will soon enjoy it here.’ Raven smiled at Natasha, but Natasha wasn’t so sure yet.

When Tom reached the two girls, they both stood up and bowed their head slightly in respect. Tom reached out and tickled under Raven’s chin. ‘Be a good girl and go give Jeremy a blowjob. He looks like he could use some release.’

‘Yes, Master.’ She smiled and licked her lips, then made her way over to Jeremy.

Tom turned his attention to Natasha, who looked alarmed.

‘You always look like I am going to eat you alive.’ He said in amusement. He gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

‘Sorry, Sir.’ She said quietly.

‘Strip. I want you naked.’ He demanded.

Natasha looked at him like he had two heads. But with shaky hands, she took her dress off and let it fall to the ground at her feet.

‘Good girl. Now, kneel.’

Natasha sank to her knees while Tom sat down where she had previously been sitting. He leaned forward and slid his hand into her hair, holding tightly. He leaned down and put his lips to her ear.

‘You belong to my household now, Natasha. Chris took an interest in you, so you will do as you’re told. You are to please him in any way he wants. If you don’t, it will not just be him that punishes you. I will take you over my knee and strike you with my belt so hard that you will be wishing you’d never been born. Do I make myself clear?’ Tom’s voice was calm but dangerous, Natasha let out a sob as she nodded in understanding.

‘That’s a girl. Now, make yourself useful and entertain my guests until Chris wants you.’ Tom released her hair and motioned for her to go.

  
Jeremy smiled when he saw Raven approach him. She sank down to her knees on front of him and smiled sweetly.

‘Hello, Sir. May I pleasure you at the request of my Master?’ She asked politely, licking her lips.

‘Hi, Raven. Of course. It would be my honour.’ Jeremy grinned and freed his cock within seconds.

They all craved for Raven and were very pleased when Tom allowed them to play with her.

She gobbled up his cock as soon as it was within her reach. Her training right from the beginning of being with Tom and his gang was always reinforced. As soon as she had anything in her mouth, she was instantly aroused and it didn’t take long for her to come. Even without being touched.

So it was no surprise when she made a mess on the ground beneath her. She could feel her arousal sliding down her inner thighs as she sucked off Jeremy. She couldn’t get enough.

That first sexual act of the party set everyone off. Soon all the girls were completely naked. All the visiting elite members had one sucking their cock or bouncing up and down on them.

Tom was just sitting on the sofa, watching his main girl with hunger. But he knew he could have her whenever he wished, so he waited patiently while Jeremy got the pleasure.

Chris and Luke returned with the girls from the basement, and as expected two of them attempted to escape, but they didn’t get far because of security. Even if they had, there was no escaping from the grounds with the high fencing around the perimeter. It was electrified and barbed wire along the top, for extra security.

Raven hadn’t paid much attention to the drama though. As she was too busy swallowing Jeremy’s seed when he spilled down her throat. She tried to stop when he went soft in her mouth, but she kept suckling him. It wasn’t till Michael went over and re-directed her attention to him instead.

He pulled her up onto his lap and kissed her hungrily, sliding a hand down between them so he could feel how aroused she was. Jeremy just lay next to them, watching while he got his breath back under control.

Raven started grinding against Michael’s fingers, wanting more. Michael chuckled wickedly as he stroked across her clit, enjoying the way she moaned and bucked against him. She was a panting mess on top of him. Completely riled up, and she wasn’t the only one.

It was one massive orgy, with horny girls all over the place and just as horny men. The men enjoyed the new girls, forcing them to suck them. Or forcing them to orgasm by going down on them or finger fucking them into blissful pleasure.

But they enjoyed the eager girls just as much. Especially Raven as she was passed around them all. They all wanted a shot of the exquisite Raven.

She was riding Hugh’s cock like she was on a ride. Her breasts were bouncing up and down on front of his face. He took that opportune position and suckled her nipples when he could. He so wanted to bite down on her breast, but he knew Tom wouldn’t be happy if he marked his girl. So he managed to refrain from doing so.

Tom walked over and went behind the sofa, so that Raven could see him standing behind Hugh. He grinned at his girl and reached out to stroke her hair.

‘That’s my good girl. Ride Hugh’s cock, make sure to milk him for everything he has.’ His voice was low, Raven could tell he was extremely turned on.

That in turn, made her even more aroused. Having her Master watch and egg her on while she fucked another man was such a turn on.

At the other side of the pool area, Natasha was having a hard time getting used to the amount of men there wanting her attention. She was actually relieved when her Master took her to a quieter corner to fuck her himself.

The four girls from the basement were in hysterics. Aside from one of them, who realised that if she did as she was told it would be easier on her. So she was currently sucking off Idris, while he had one of Chris’ girls, Anya, riding his face.

The three girls who weren’t co-operating very well were quickly put in line by Michael and Luke. They gave them all a hard spanking with their belts, turning them into a sobbing mess. Fearing more pain, they all quickly did as they were told.

As the night went on, drinks were served along with food. The sexual acts became more spread out. Everyone had a swim too, even fucking in the pool at times.

Tom was sat on a sofa with Raven draped across his lap, she was enjoying his heavy petting. Jenna was also sat next to him, stroking his hair and cooing over him.

The four new girls had been put back downstairs, as they were becoming a liability and Tom just wanted everyone to enjoy the evening instead of having to keep an eye on them.

Raven stood up to get herself a drink, but she was quickly swept up off her feet by Luke. He grabbed her and ran straight for the pool. She let out a screech of laughter as she was thrown over his shoulder. Then he jumped in with her, submerging them both.

When they came above water, they were both laughing.

Tom called out to Luke. ‘Be careful with my girl.’ But there was a hint of teasing in his voice.

‘Oh I will.’ Luke called back to him and then focused on Raven. He wiggled his eyebrows playfully at her, making her laugh again. She hooked her arms around his neck and kissed him. His tongue playfully teased hers while she grinded her naked body against his.

It didn’t take much for him to grow hard under the water, he pulled her down onto him. Her body accepting him in with ease. But he always loved the feeling of her tight body sheathing his cock. He fucked her silly in the water.

Raven could feel the warmth from him when he came inside her, even through the water.  
  


Raven eventually was able to get her drink, and also some food. Then she sat back down next to her Master, with the elite member, Chris, at the other side of her. Rita was kneeling on the floor on front of Tom, with his cock down her throat.

Tom’s hand rested possessively on Raven’s thigh, slowly stroking her skin and getting higher and higher with every passing minute. Chris at her other side kept kissing her neck and lips between bites of her food.

When she finished eating, the touching had escalated completely. Tom shooed Rita away and lay down on the sofa. He pulled Raven over the top of him. Gripping her hips, he eased her down onto his cock. She was soaked already, from previous fuckings that evening and the constant teasing, so her body swallowed him up with ease.

She saw Tom look over her shoulder and nod at Chris. She trembled, knowing what was to happen.

Tom stopped his movements, keeping himself buried deep inside her. He was so large, the feeling was incredible. She felt so full, but she knew she was about to feel even fuller in a minute.

Chris had grabbed a bottle of lube that was on a side table. He poured some onto his hand and covered his cock with the slippery substance. Then he folded his body against her back, wrapping an arm around her middle he lined his cock up with her back entrance.

Raven braced herself, Chris wasn’t exactly small. But she had taken him up the ass a few times before, so knew it  _was_ possible. And the pleasure was out of this world. So she was shaking in anticipation.

Tom smoothed a hand up her side, cooing at her to relax her body for him.

‘That’s my good girl.’ He praised when Chris slowly penetrated her, inch by agonising inch.

It didn’t take long for him to become fully sheathed. She panted like a dog, feeling so incredibly full. By that time, they had gained an audience. All the other men were staring, watching the scene unfolding.

Most of the girls were watching too. All of them feeling a bit jealous that they weren’t in her position.

Tom and Chris fucked Raven senseless. Her limbs went completely numb as the pleasure coursed through her. Orgasm after orgasm was ripped from her body, whether she wanted them or not. She felt like a doll as she felt nothing but pure pleasure, her body giving up and just taking what the two men gave her.

She almost passed out by the time they came, filling her up even more. She could feel their sperm trickling out and down her thighs. She was sure even her stomach bloated slightly, she felt _that_  full.

‘Th… Than…’ She tried to thank them, but she couldn’t get the words out. Her eyes were completely glazed over.

Tom smoothed her hair back from her sweaty face and kissed the tip of her nose. ‘Hush, princess.’ He whispered.

Chris placed a wet, sloppy kiss on the back of her neck before pulling out. He collapsed backwards on the sofa. ‘Fucking hell. I’ll never bore of that ass.’ He grinned.

Tom sat up but kept Raven on his lap. He stroked her softly until she came round again. Only for her to look up and see all the other men had gathered round, their cocks hard and straining towards her.

‘Ready for more rounds, princess?’ Tom asked.

‘Yes, Master.’ She nodded eagerly and licked her lips, looking back at the group of men.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven was sleeping soundly in her Master’s arms the following morning. The sun was just rising and peeking through the curtains in his room. But after staying up late the previous night, neither of them were ready to even think about getting up yet.

It wasn’t until late morning before Raven started to stir. Tom had an arm protectively around her, making her smile. She turned around in his grasp to look at him. It wasn’t often she was awake before he was, normally he was up at the crack of dawn and left her to sleep in his bed if she had shared it the previous night.

She couldn’t resist reaching up to run her fingers through his long curly hair. She adored the way he’d grown it out, along with the beard she was so obsessed with. Sliding her hand down from his hair she trailed her fingers through his beard.

That’s when his eyes flew open and he reached up to grab her wrist, making her jump. But a smirk splayed across his face and he chuckled, turning her hand round he kissed her wrist.

‘Good morning, princess. Admiring my scruff, were you?’ Tom teasingly flicked his tongue out, licking the sensitive spot on her wrist.

‘Yes, Master. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.’ Raven squeaked, heavily distracted by his tongue.

‘Mmm. I am glad you did. It’s nearly noon.’ He continued to lick at her skin, working his way up her inner forearm till he reached her inner elbow. His tongue licking there made her giggle as it was extremely sensitive.

Tom smirked at her reaction. ‘As much as I would love to spend the day in bed with you, I have some business I need to attend to. I also have a surprise for you all this eve. So tell the rest of the girls to be in the dining room for a group dinner.’

‘Yes, Master.’ Raven nodded.

She wondered what the surprise was. But she would never question her Master. She knew it would mean punishment anyway if she did.

Once Tom left, she went back to her own room to shower and put on a dress. Then she went along to find Michael, as she was due her injection to make sure she wouldn’t fall pregnant. It was the girls’ duties to keep track of when they were due it. On her way there, she passed by Natasha’s room and decided to see how she was.

She knocked once before Natasha called for her to enter.

‘Oh, hi Raven.’ Natasha looked relieved when she saw it was Raven.

‘Hey. I just wanted to check in and see how you are.’ Raven smiled.

‘Thanks. You’re too kind. I’m ok. Still getting over last night.’ She sighed.

Raven sat down on the edge of her bed next to her.

‘The first party is always the most difficult. It will get easier. How was Chris with you last night?’

‘Uhm. Rough. But I submitted to him and you were right, it was a bit easier.’ Natasha looked down and fiddled with her hands in her lap.

‘You know, when I first arrived Chris hated me.’ Natasha looked at Raven, shocked.

‘He did?’

‘Yep. I was a virgin, and they bring in a lot of money at the auctions. He was furious when Tom decided to pull me out and keep me instead.’

‘How close were you to being auctioned?’ Natasha asked.

‘Very close. It was terrifying. Though at that time, I wasn’t sure what was scarier. The thought of being sold or when I realised I was to stay with Tom.’

‘He is… Intense.’ Natasha shuddered.

‘Yes. But that’s something I now love about him. Yet I wouldn’t want to get on the wrong side of him either. But he takes good care of us, don’t you think?’

‘I guess, yes.’ Natasha nodded.

Raven knew it would just be a matter of time before Natasha felt comfortable there too. So she carried on with her task and went to seek out Michael. She found him in the kitchen.

‘Good morning, Sir.’ She said sweetly.

‘Ah, morning Raven.’ He embraced her and kissed the top of her head.

‘I was wondering if you have time to give me the injection today, Sir?’

‘Of course. Good girl for remembering. I also have an errand to run in the city today. Fancy coming along?’ He smiled.

‘I would love to. Thank you, Sir. I’ll check with Master if that’s ok.’ Raven said excitedly.

She did love going on outings. It was something she was only allowed to do in the past 6 months. It took a  _long_  time for Tom to gain her trust again. But they had well and truly corrupted her, now escaping was nowhere to be found in her mind.

This was her life now, with the men. Nothing else mattered to her anymore.

Michael took Raven to his room where he gave her the injection. Then she rushed off to find Tom. He was in his office, so she knocked and waited for him to give permission to enter.

‘Ah, princess. Everything ok?’ Tom smiled when she approached him at his desk. He turned on his chair and reached out to cup her chin.

‘Yes, Master. I am sorry to disturb you. But Michael has invited me to go into the city with him while he runs some errands. May I go along?’

‘Of course. As long as you make sure he has you back for no later than 5pm. So you’re in time for dinner and the surprise.’ Tom rubbed his thumb across her lower lip as he spoke.

‘Yes, Master. Thank you.’ Raven smiled.

‘Have a good day, princess.’ He kissed her on the lips then gave her bum a playful smack when she turned to leave, making her giggle.

  
A few hours later, Raven and Michael were sitting in a park eating ice cream as the sun beat down on them. Michael had his arm across the back of the bench and was playing with the end of Raven’s hair.

‘What about that one?’ Michael nodded his head towards a young woman who was sunbathing in the park.

Raven cocked her head and looked at her. ‘I think she has family, Sir. See the stretch marks on her stomach? It’s looks like she’s not long given birth.’

‘Good spy.’ Michael nodded in agreement.

Whenever he went out, he was always on the lookout for any girls they could target. Of course it took a lot more planning than just picking a girl and grabbing her. They had to find out where she lived, get as much details as possible about her, work out her routine. Most of the time the girls they picked ended up not being a good match to be kidnapped. If you’d visited or lived in the city and ever ventured out alone, chances were high that you’d been on their target list and been struck off for one reason or another.

But Michael learned last time he took Raven out that she was pretty good with picking girls. The two she’d previously spied had turned out to be perfect candidates. One of them being Natasha… But Raven kept that to herself, not wanting Natasha to know it was her fault she was there.

Raven went back to licking her ice cream, when a girl jogging with her headphones in jogged past them. She had a brief flashback to when that had been her, right before Chris snatched her. She shook her head to forget about it, concentrating on the strawberry ice cream instead.

While they were sat there, eyeing up girls, Michael’s hand slid underneath her dress. He gave her inner thigh a slight pinch, getting her to widen her legs slightly. His fingers found her core, easily accessed without her wearing any underwear.

Raven did her best to keep her composure as his fingers explored through her folds. She had to bite down hard on her tongue to keep from making a noise when he sought out her clit.

‘I love how easy it is to get you aroused, darling.’ Michael whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine at his sinful voice.

She started to pant lightly when his finger put more pressure on her clit. Just as she was about to come, he stopped and slid down to her entrance, thrusting in once, then twice before moving back up to her throbbing clit. He teased her like that for a while. Many people passed by, not noticing. But if they took a second to look, they would be able to tell easily what was going on in the public park.

‘Come for me, Raven. Come all over my fingers.’ Michael growled.

He rubbed more insistently, that pushed her over the edge. She whimpered but managed to keep it quiet. Her body was shaky when Michael pulled his hand out from between her legs. He grinned wickedly and sucked his fingers clean.

‘Delicious.’

  
The two arrived back to the house in time for dinner. Some nights it was just the eight girls that all ate together at the large table in the dining room. But other nights, like tonight, the men joined them too. Tom always sat at the head of the table, with Raven to his right.

When they finished eating, Tom stood up for an announcement.

‘We have someone new coming to live with us. He has just moved his things in to his room upstairs. So I want you all to make him feel welcome.’ Tom grinned.

The girls all looked between one another, unsure what to make of it. Did they know who it was? Or was it a stranger? They were always wary of strangers. It took a while for them all to warm up to new elite members, never mind someone new in the house. Tom knew that, but it made it the more fun for him to see the girls all looking unnerved.

They all went upstairs and were lined up just inside of the room that belonged to the new man. The girls all whispered together, wondering who it would be. The men stood behind them, grinning. Tom was on front of them though and when he coughed, the girls all fell silent in an instant.

‘Meet your new housemate.’ Tom announced.

The door from the en-suite opened and out walked Benedict, with a big smile on his face.

‘Hello, girls!’

The girls all screeched in excitement. They all rushed him and he fell backwards onto his bed, the girls piled on top of him. He laughed as they covered him with kisses. Tom and the other men laughed too at the sight.

Tom knew he would get a good response, he knew how popular he was.

Benedict knew at that point, being submerged by the beautiful girls, that he’d made the right decision joining Tom’s household.

  
Later that night, Raven was kneeling patiently at Tom’s side while he worked in his office. Every so often his hand would glide through her hair, petting her gently. He had given her a cushion to kneel on, as she was going to be there for a while.

Her ears perked up after an hour or so, as Tom let out a frustrated groan and sat back in his chair. He ran a hand down his face, clearly stressed.

Raven knew she would be taking a chance if she spoke, but she didn’t like the thought of her Master being stressed. So she decided to take that chance.

‘Master?’ She said quietly.

Tom’s hand landed on the top of her head and slid down through her hair to the back of her neck. He gave her a light squeeze, making her swallow hard as she clenched her thighs together.

‘Yes, princess?’ He stroked his thumb across the skin at the back of her neck while he awaited her response.

‘Is there anything I can do to ease you tension, Master?’ She asked innocently, still not looking up at him.

‘Hmm.’ Tom’s thumb stopped moving and he gave her neck a light squeeze while in contemplation. ‘Come up on my lap, pet.’ He slid the chair back slightly so there was room away from the desk and he patted his thigh.

Raven scrambled up to her feet and onto Tom’s lap. He wrapped an arm tightly around her middle and cupped her chin with his other hand. He looked into her eyes intently, making her stomach swirl.

‘The girls downstairs are not co-operating quickly enough for a quick turnaround. They need to be auction ready by Sunday. That is barely 72 hours from now. But I cannot afford for any of them not to sell. We’ve had a lack of easily breakable girls of late.’ Tom grumbled. ‘I want you to go down there and spend time with the most difficult ones. Help the guys to train them up in the short time we have left. Having a female there is an approach we have not tried yet, but it is always worth trying. Do you remember your earlier training days?’

‘Yes, Master.’ Raven nodded confidently.

‘It’s settled then. Tomorrow morning you will go down with Chris and Benedict. See what you can do for me.’ Tom smiled.

‘Yes, Master. I will do my best for you.’ Raven said as she put her hand on his chest.

‘I know you will. My good girl.’ Tom purred. 


	4. Chapter 4

Raven went downstairs into the basement the following morning with Benedict and Chris.

That was one of the reasons why Benedict had joined the household, as Tom was looking for more help to hopefully quicken the turnaround rate.

Raven was anxious, because she hadn’t been down there since she first arrived two years ago. It was already bringing back memories, but she tried to push them down and concentrate on what she needed to do for her Master.

‘Are you alright, love?’ Benedict asked, seeing her a bit tense when they went down. He had a feeling he knew why.

‘Yes, Sir. Thank you.’ Raven smiled gratefully at him.

He gave her back a reassuring rub and kept his hand there as they walked down one of the dark and dingy corridors towards the first room. Raven could hear some of the girls sobbing and screaming from behind the doors.

Between the three of them, they managed to make some progress with a few of the girls. Chris was able to use his sadistic ways to get one into submission rather easily.

Another took kindly to seeing Raven and taking on her experiences. Raven told her to be on her best behaviour and that everything would be much easier on her. She also lied to her too, saying that if she was sold she would have a better chance of escape. But Raven knew that wasn’t true. All of the men that bought girls from Tom had been through a screening process by Tom himself. He made sure their households were up to standards, not only to care for the girls but also to make sure security was on top form. But Raven knew if she did well, she would no doubt get rewarded, so she was willing to try anything to get the girls to submit.

Benedict’s approach was not all that different from Tom’s. He used emotional manipulation more than anything. He also used their own pleasure against them, either using orgasm denial, or making them come over and over so they were a blubbering mess and they would agree to anything.

In the end it had been pleasure that was used against Raven mostly, twisting her body against her mind and slowly tuning it to the same views that her body had, she was in a near constant state of sub space, which had worked in Tom’s favour. Now he had the most well behaved sex slave he’d ever had… So Raven, and everyone else, knew it was a method that worked.

Raven witnessed Benedict finger fuck a girl into submission, the girl ended up on her knees sucking his cock. He praised her and told her that if she was extra good, he would put in a good word for her at the auction. The girl fell for it too.

Leaving the girl alone, Benedict smirked at Raven.

‘You look rather flushed, darling. Are you feeling quite alright?’ He teased knowingly.

‘Yes, Sir.’ She squeaked.

Benedict backed Raven up against the wall, her heart was pounding in her chest as the man towered over her. He leaned in and inhaled her scent on her neck while he pressed a hand to her hip, pushing her more into the wall.

Mere minutes later, Chris came out from the room opposite to find Benedict fingering Raven with a hand tangled in her hair tightly. Chris crossed his arms over his chest and watched the scene. Raven was just as loud as some of the other girls screaming in their rooms.

Benedict’s fingers curled and twisted deep inside her. She was gushing all over his hand, unable to keep herself from coming again and again. He knew just the right spots to hit with every movement. The only thing keeping her up was Benedict’s tight hold of her hair, otherwise she knew she would have been a pile on the floor.

When Benedict was finished with her and removed his fingers, they were soaking wet. He popped them into his mouth and let out a moan. ‘Mmm, delicious.’ He grinned.

‘You two are supposed to be helping break in the girls, not each other!’ Chris accused, slight teasing in his tone too though so Raven was relieved.

‘I couldn’t help myself.’ Benedict winked at Raven, making her skin flush even redder than it already was.

Benedict slid an arm around Raven to keep her steady, as he could tell her legs were like jelly at the moment. Chris’ mobile rang before he could say what the next job was. When he answered, he looked serious and said nothing much at all. But Benedict frowned, he could tell something was up and so could Raven. Her stomach sank with nerves.

Chris put his phone away. ‘We need to go back upstairs. Tom needs to speak to us.’ He said in a serious tone.

Raven felt really nervous again when they rushed back up. Her mind was racing with all of the possibilities to what could have happened.

Tom met them at the top of the stairs. He saw Raven looking really worried, so he slid his hand to the back of her head and kissed her forehead. ‘Don’t worry, princess. It’s under control.’

‘What’s the matter, Master? What’s happened?’ She asked.

‘It turns out that Natasha has a rather  _well known_  father, who is making a fuss about the whereabouts of his daughter. How this slipped through us, I do not know.’ Tom growled angrily. He looked to Chris and Benedict. ‘But, fortunately I know close allies of his. I’ve called in a few favours and they should be putting his mind to rest that she has ran away and moved abroad. They are setting up some decoys for us as we speak. But we need to be extra cautious with Natasha in the meantime. No outings for her, _ever_.’

Raven felt pity for the poor girl. She was also wondering how that information had slipped by Tom and the other guys. It was  _very_  rare that they would miss important information such as that.

‘If it makes things easier, boss. We could just sell her? I mean, there are plenty of other girls downstairs that I could pick from.’ He shrugged.

Tom put a finger to his lips in thought. Then he nodded. ‘If you’re sure. I think I know of a buyer abroad who may enjoy her.’

Raven felt her stomach twist. The conversation the men were having was a stark reminder of how disposable they all were to the men. She was happy where she was now, in a comfortable routine. She adored her Master and her Sir’s. If she was ever sold on, she wasn’t sure how she would cope. The thought made her shudder and Tom felt that as he had his hand resting on the back of her neck, but he said nothing in the meantime.

He told Chris to keep quiet for now with Natasha. He didn’t want her to get spooked. He would speak to the possible buyer first and invite him over.

Tom took Raven with him when he went to his office after dinner. She was positioned down beside him as usual and remained there until Tom finished making some phone calls. When he was finished, he looked down at his Raven. He reached down and slid his hand through her hair, then grabbed a fistful and guided her head backwards so she was looking up at him.

'You seem quiet tonight, princess. What's on your mind?' Tom asked. She hadn’t been very chatty during dinner. ‘Are you sick?’

'I... I was just thinking about my family, Master. Whether they are looking for me or not, like Natasha's.' Raven said quietly.

The day’s events had unsettled her slightly. She knew that being down in the basement hadn’t helped. Considering it brought back so many memories.

'Oh, pet. I've told you this, there is no sign of them looking for you. You haven't spoken to them in over five years. They are living their own life, just as you are living yours. With people that  _do_ love and care for you. You were made to belong to me, it was fate that brought you here.' Tom said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

'I know... You're right, Master.' Raven nodded, snapping out of her thoughts.

'I always am, princess. Do not think about your past. Just think about the now, with me.' Tom pulled her up to her feet by her hair and then slid his arm around her to pull her onto his lap. He cradled her head against his chest and rubbed her back as he hushed her. ‘You know we are your family, Raven. You don’t need anyone else. You’re my special, special girl.’

Raven clung onto the lapels of his shirt and buried her face further into his neck. She was so relieved that he was affectionate. She wasn’t sure if she would have been able to cope well if she had been sold on to a Master that was not.

That night, Raven ended up being fucked senseless by her Master in his bed. He had her wrists tied to a bar along the top of his bed, a firm hand was wrapped tightly around her throat and his body was between her legs as he thrust roughly into her.

Raven was a bumbling mess as she cried out in pleasure from the way Tom’s cock filled her up and hit every sweet spot inside of her. The hand around her throat kept tightening and releasing, choosing the opportune moments to take away her air when he saw fit.

‘You, belong, to, me.’ He growled between solid thrusts into her.

He took her breath away again for five seconds before releasing, she gulped down air when she could, not knowing when he would take the option away again.

‘I own every part of you, princess. This very air you are breathing is mine. I can take away your privileges of breath whenever I so wish. Never forget that.’ He punctuated his meaning by tightening his hand again and slamming deep into her and grinding, keeping himself pressed against her cervix that always caused the delightful strain of pain and pleasure together.

He watched as the light in her eyes started to go, her body not in control at all as it clamped hard on his cock in the throes of her orgasm, confused from the pain and lack of oxygen heightening everything for her.

The way she squeezed his cock caused him to come. He emptied into her, making sure to get it as deep as possible. Her body milked his cock for every drop he had.

Once finished with her, he untied her wrists and collapsed on top of her. The weight of him made her feel trapped, but she liked it. She couldn’t move even if she wanted to. Though she was sure her entire body was jelly and wouldn’t respond to movement anyway.

‘Mmm, my good girl. I do enjoy having you so pliant and submissive beneath me.’ Tom purred and nuzzled his nose into her neck.

He pressed his lips against her skin and she let out a squeak when he bit down, marking her. He growled against her as she wriggled in delight. She always found it an honour now when he marked her. Though the first time he did it, she hadn’t been delighted at all.

  
The next morning Tom gathered the men in his office for a chat.

‘I want all the girls to get the pills in their meals. Just to re-inforce their obedience for a few days. Raven was a bit on edge last night after the revelation about Natasha’s father looking for her. Let’s keep everything going as smoothly as possible.’

‘Yes, boss.’ They all nodded in agreement.

‘Have you spoken to the potential buyer for Natasha?’ Chris asked.

‘I have. He is coming to visit tomorrow to inspect her. I think the best way for him to view her without any suspicion on Natasha’s part is for you to invite him in to play with your girls. We don’t want Natasha getting suspicious. The pills will help to keep her calm too.’

Chris nodded in agreement with Tom.

‘Have you picked another girl to replace her?’ Tom asked.

‘Yep. I’ve picked Julie.’ Chris grinned.

Michael laughed and patted Chris on the back. ‘You sure do love the challenging ones.’

‘The redhead? She’s a little spitfire. You will definitely have your work cut out for you.’ Luke chuckled.

‘At least it means we don’t have to worry about her being ready for auction.’ Chris shrugged. But the men all knew that Chris loved breaking in the difficult ones.

‘Benedict, you can pick from the girls there or wait for more to come in if you want. We have another load due in next weekend. Or, you can have one of the household girls if you wish.’ Tom looked to his friend.

‘I have grown rather fond of Nicola. If that would be alright?’ He asked.

‘Of course. I had a feeling you would want her.’ Tom grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

All of the girls in Tom’s household the following day were, to say the least, incredibly horny. The pills that were put in all of their breakfasts had almost immediate effects. They were all rather floaty, very clingy and needy towards the men.

Even Natasha couldn’t tear herself away from Chris, and normally she tried to avoid him as much as possible.

None of the girls really clicked as to why they were in a constant state of arousal, apart from Raven. Who had a feeling they were all drugged. Considering how often she’d been drugged in her first year of being in the house, she knew the difference from when she was drugged and when she was just compliant for her Master.

She knew that Tom would have given them all the pills for a reason, so she never questioned him. The only bad thing, was she really struggled to think of anything but his cock.

Tom had woke up to her stuffing it into her mouth. He’d never even heard her entering his room. Even once he came, she couldn’t stop. He had to grab her hair and physically remove her. He fucked her roughly from behind, knowing that would give her some relief for a short while.

He kept her close by at his side for the day, knowing that she would jump any other man’s bones if given the chance. And he knew that the men would be occupied with their own girls in the same situation.

It was around noon when the buyer from Russia, Alexander, arrived. He was escorted straight to Tom’s office.

When he walked in, Tom was sat at his desk doing some work. He looked up and let out a slightly strained greeting to the man. That’s when Alexander noticed from under the front of the desk that there was someone under there. He smirked and reached over the desk to shake Tom’s hand.

‘Good to see you again, Alexander. Thank you for coming on such short notice.’ Tom said, with Raven’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock.

She was just sucking on him softly, like his cock was a dummy, and she couldn’t stop coming, she was leaking all down her thighs and was in such a mess. But her body felt better when she was doing something with Tom’s cock. So he allowed her to stay under there and do what she wanted. Though it was extremely distracting for him, he was still on full alert and able to concentrate better than most men would.

‘I knew when you called to tell me you had a girl for me, that I wouldn’t be disappointed. Your stock is always superb, my friend.’ Alexander grinned, sitting down on the seat opposite Tom.

‘Thank you. That’s good to hear. I am sure you will be pleased with Natasha. However there is one thing you should know.’ Tom took a pause when Raven took his cock quite far down her throat and swallowed around him. His eyes fluttered momentarily in pleasure. ‘Ahm, yes. Her father is looking for her. We have some associates setting up some decoys in Spain, as she has friends there. The heat has died down as of this morning, but I thought best you still know that.’ Tom explained, only just managing to keep his composure with the way Raven’s tongue swirled around the tip of him.

‘No problem. I do not let my girls leave the grounds. I have 100 acres, all secured.’ Alexander said proudly.

‘That’s what I thought. Here’s a picture of her.’ Tom slid a photograph of Natasha naked across the desk to him.

Alexander took out his glasses and put them on before taking a closer look. Tom leaned forward on the desk and clasped his hands together, resting his chin on them as he watched the Russian. Gauging his reaction. He was pleased when he saw that he looked impressed with the girl.

‘Yes. She looks beautiful. Nice curves and wonderful breasts. I want to meet her!’ Alexander said excitedly.

‘Excellent. We haven’t told her of what is happening yet. I wanted to be sure that you wanted to buy her first. She is still new, only had her a month. She’s got an aphrodisiac pill in her system right now. So she will be more than willing to give you a test run.’

‘Is she one of yours personally? Or the others?’ Alexander asked.

‘She’s belonged to Chris for the two weeks she’s been up here.’

‘Ah, the sadistic one. Very good.’ He nodded.

Tom sat back on his chair again and looked down at Raven bobbing her head up and down on his cock. He slid his hand into her hair and with a groan he came, spilling down her throat. Alexander smirked as he knew exactly what was happening, he waited patiently. Raven swallowed all of her Master’s seed for the third time since she’d been under his desk. He reluctantly pulled her off him, smiling at the way his seed dribbled down her chin. He could still see the crazed, horny, look in her eyes. He was starting to wonder if Michael had put a bit too much pills into her breakfast.

‘Alright, princess. My good girl. We need to go and show Alexander here to his new girl.’ Tom smirked and motioned for Raven to stand, as did he and Alexander.

Alexander eyed up Raven and smirked at her. His eyes went down to between her legs where he could see how messy she was. She was still dripping down her thighs.

Tom followed his gaze and grinned proudly. He’d never known another girl to get as wet as she did. She was so sensitive and responsive. That was another of the many reasons why Tom decided to keep her.

‘May I?’ Alexander asked as he motioned to Raven’s cunt.

‘Be my guest.’ Tom nodded his approval.

Raven stood still as Alexander walked up to her and slid his hand between her legs. She let out a squeak as his fingers slid through her folds and gathered up some of her wetness. When he pulled his hand out, he was amazed with how wet his fingers were.

‘This is just from sucking dick?’ Alexander asked Tom.

‘Yes. I train all of my girls to come when they have something in their mouth. It has proven to be very beneficial to their behaviour.’ Tom said cockily, smirking as Alexander sucked his fingers clean, moaning at her taste.

‘Now, this girl I would pay triple for.’

Tom saw Raven’s body go rigid at his words. So he slid his hand up to rest on the back of her neck, squeezing her lightly.

‘She is most definitely worth a lot. But she is _mine_. And I also get the feeling if I was to sell her, my men would cause a rebellion against me.’ Tom chuckled.

‘Indeed.’ Alexander laughed. ‘But if you do ever tire of her or when she gets too old for you, I would like first offer for buying her.’

‘I will keep that in mind.’ Tom nodded.

Raven was relieved that Tom didn’t have plans to sell her anytime soon. Yet the thought that in the future he more than likely would sell her, made her very soul cower in fear at the thought.

Tom sent Raven back to her room while he took Alexander to where Natasha was with Chris. Then he left them to it.

Alexander had some fun with all of Chris’ girls. But mainly with Natasha. She had been told by Chris previously to make sure he was well taken cared for and to behave. Then she would get a nice surprise afterwards.

Only unfortunately for Natasha, she  _did_  do well, and her surprise was she was told she was now Alexander’s property. Even with the pill in her system, she wasn’t happy and put up a fight. But that made Alexander even more excited. He transferred the money over to Tom straight away while Chris, Luke and Benedict bundled Natasha into the back of Alexander’s van. Michael rushed out with an injection to make her sleepy for the duration of her journey. He also gave one of Alexander’s right hand men some pills to give her that would help for the first few days.

Raven had watched the scene unfold and felt a little sick. Knowing it was her fault that Natasha was in that position in the first place. But also at the thought that it could have been any one of them in the household…

‘Thank you for this wonderful girl. I will take good care of her. And please, think about my offer to come visit me in Russia. We have plenty of space for you and your men with their girls.’ Alexander said as he shook Tom’s hand.

‘Thank you, Alexander. We would love to come visit sometime. I hope you have fun with Natasha.’ Tom smiled.

As Tom and the men watched the van drive off down the drive, Tom put his arm around Raven and leaned down to whisper into her ear.

‘You’re getting an extra special reward tonight, princess. If it wasn’t for you finding Natasha, I wouldn’t have an extra 50 grand in my account right now.’ He grinned and kissed the top of her head.

Raven felt conflicted, her stomach flipping at the promise of a reward. She couldn’t wait. Yet she also felt incredibly guilty too.


	6. Chapter 6

Raven was in the middle of the bed with Tom, Benedict, Michael, Luke and Chris all surrounding her, giving her the reward that Tom promised.

Tom was crossed legged at the top of the bed and had her head resting on his lap. He was the only one out of the men that was still fully clothed. He was gently petting her head and touching her face with light caresses.

Michael had his face down between her thighs and was making her dance on the end of his tongue. Benedict and Chris were at either side of her, having her use her hands to stroke their cocks. Luke was kneeling patiently at the side of the bed, waiting for his turn as he languidly stroked himself.

‘Does that feel good, princess? Is Michael’s tongue going to make you come?’ Tom asked, his voice low and husky as he trailed the tips of his fingers along her cheek.

‘Yes, Master!’ Raven cried out as her hips bucked upwards, she was struggling to focus on the cocks in her hands.

Raven cried out as Michael concentrated on her clit, making her come. Tom grinned down at the sight of her, he did love to watch her when she had an orgasm. The way her entire body flushed red as it trembled, every inch of her becoming even more hyper aware than she was before.

Tom grinned at Michael when he surfaced from between Raven’s thighs, smacking his lips together at her taste. ‘Delicious.’ He smirked.

Instead of letting one of the others take a turn, he crawled up her body and positioned his cock at her entrance. In one smooth thrust, he easily slid himself into her. She was too tempting. Tom continued to stroke her face and coo at her while Michael fucked her into another orgasm and took his own pleasure from her, spilling into her.

Then the other men all took their turn. They were gentle with her, knowing it was a reward for her more than anything. Though they all knew that Raven liked it rough too most of the time.

‘My good girl. Taking all of my men’s cocks like a champ. Do you feel full, princess? Filled with their sticky come?’ Tom whispered, smoothing her hair back from her sweaty forehead.

She tried to respond, but couldn’t get the words out. All that came from her lips was whimpers and moans. Tom took that as a good sign.

When Benedict, Chris, Michael and Luke were finished having their fun with Raven, they left her alone with Tom. He waited until her body had calmed down and she stopped twitching under his touch as he caressed over her upper body. Then when she was more responsive with her verbal communication, he unclothed himself and repositioned them both on the bed so he was down between her legs.

Tom knew how much it drove her crazy with lust when he acted possessive over her. So he glared between her legs and brought his fingers up.

‘Such a mess, princess.’ He inserted two fingers into her and roughly scooped as much of the other men’s come out of her as possible. Each time he dragged the tips of his fingers across her g spot, making the possessive act all the more pleasurable for her.

‘There we go. Cleaned out, ready for your Master.’ He purred approvingly and climbed up over her body. He cradled the back of her head in one hand and kissed her, gently at first but slowly growing more urgent and needy. She could feel his hardness pressing against her thigh, she couldn’t help herself from wriggling down to try and get him to finally fuck her.

Tom smirked against her lips, knowing what she was trying to do. So he decided to oblige this time to her desires. He took her slowly, like the others did. But the feeling of her warmth around his cock soon made him throw his control out of the window and he started rutting into her like a deranged animal. He bit down on her neck, marking her repeatedly.

‘Mine.’ He growled.

All Raven could do was take it and revel in the pleasure that her Master gave her, wrapping her arms and legs around him to hold him close. She was riding on cloud nine and found herself hoping it would never end. All she could think about was how good his cock felt as he pumped his fresh load into her.

Tom stayed inside of her even after they’d come. Raven felt him soften slightly before he eventually pulled out with a lewd noise from the sheer amount of bodily fluids there was down below. The bed sheets were a complete mess.

He lifted Raven and carried her through to the bathroom to bathe her. She felt like she was in heaven with how he was taking care of her. He even gave her shoulders a lovely massage while he washed her.

‘Thank you, Master.’ She smiled when he rubbed her dry with a large fluffy towel. 

‘You’re welcome, princess. You deserved it for being such a good girl for me.’ He praised while kissing her on the forehead, making her feel fuzzy and warm inside.

  
When Raven went to get breakfast the following morning; Rebecca, Mercedes and Rita were in the kitchen too.

‘Did you hear about what happened to Natasha? She was sold to the Russian man.’ Rita told Raven.

‘Yeah, I know. Tom had me with him when he arrived.’ Raven nodded.

‘I hope to god we aren’t next. I mean, the slightest hiccup and we could be sold on.’ Mercedes shivered at the thought.

‘Wonder why Natasha was shipped off.’ Rita pondered.

‘Because she was becoming a liability, her father was making a ruckus about finding her. That was something that slipped through the investigations.’ Raven told them, joining them at the breakfast bar.

‘Shit. That’s not good.’ Said Rebecca.

‘Should we be worried?’ Rita asked.

‘I don’t think so.’ Raven shrugged.

They were interrupted from their chat when they heard screaming coming from the hall. So the girls all rushed to have a look, they stopped in their tracks when they saw Chris manhandling a red headed girl to take her upstairs. She was putting up a fight, kicking and screaming, trying to bite him when she could. Luke was helping him too.

Raven realised that was Julie, Chris’ new girl he picked from downstairs.

‘Fresh meat. This could be fun to watch, coming?’ Rita smirked and looked at the others.

They nodded and followed along up the stairs. Luke saw them following timidly behind and smirked. The new girl was dragged to her new room, but Tom was there waiting. The girls all halted at the door, but kept quiet to watch.

Chris forced Julie to her knees on front of Tom. She tried to get up, but Chris slapped her across the cheek.

‘Now now, Chris. No need to damage your new toy so soon. She has such a pretty face.’ Tom said as he leaned down and grabbed the girls chin roughly. ‘You should be honoured that Chris here has picked you. It means you get to stay here instead of being sold at the auction.’

Julie scowled at the man and spat at him. Tom wiped the spit from his cheek and gave her an evil look.

All of the girls couldn’t help but gasp, disrespecting Tom was the highest of punishable offences there was. It was one thing to even disrespect any of the other men, but  _Tom_?

Tom kept his cool though, as always. He nodded at Luke, who forced the girl down flat onto her stomach on the floor. He kept her there by a firm hand on her back.

Tom slowly started rolling his sleeves up his forearms, then he slid the belt out from his trousers and let the leather slide across his hand. He wrapped one end around his fist a few times and flexed it, then he got into position and brought it down swift and hard against Julie’s backside.

The girls watching had never heard someone scream so loudly before. She tried to struggle again, but she couldn’t go anywhere as Tom brought the belt down upon her skin again and again. With every smack of the belt, the girls all jumped at the sound of it. The way it whooshed through the air was scary enough too. But the sheer power behind Tom’s arm swing was the most terrifying thing.

Raven remembered when she had been at the receiving end of that once. It was something she never, EVER, wanted a repeat of.

Tom was calm the entire time he delivered the spanking. When he was finished, Julie was a blubbering mess on the floor, unable to move even when Luke removed his hand from her back.

Tom crouched down by her head, grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head upwards so he could see her face. He gave her a pitiful look and wiped her tears away gently. ‘No need to cry now. If you had behaved and did as you were told in the first place, you wouldn’t be in this situation. Now, let’s try again. Are you going to be a good girl and do as we tell you?’ He asked in a patronising tone.

Julie whimpered out a barely audible yes. Tom released her hair and stroked her instead, softly.

‘Atta girl. Now, get up to your feet.’ He demanded.

Julie scrambled up to her feet. Her ass was bright red and covered in welts. She couldn’t stop crying, the pain was still intense and she was terrified.

Tom grabbed her chin again and looked at her. ‘Are you honoured to be here in my home, girl?’

Julie didn’t respond straight away, but Tom only had to give her chin a tight squeeze.

‘Yes.’ She cried out.

‘That’s what I like to hear.’ Tom grinned.

He released her chin and stepped back to put his belt back on. His eyes glanced to the door where he saw the girls watching. He smirked at them, causing them all to quickly cast their eyes downwards.

Chris and Luke took over with Julie. Tom made for the door, all of the girls politely bowed their heads down as Tom walked out. Raven felt her stomach twist when he passed her. But he stopped just not far from her and clicked his fingers.

‘Come, Raven.’ He ordered.

Raven quickly rushed to her Master’s heel and followed him to his office. He said nothing, even when they got there, he just pointed to her place on the floor at his side when he sat down at his desk.

Raven wasn’t sure why she felt so nervous all of a sudden. Perhaps it was after seeing him being so dominant over Julie. It made her feel completely conflicted. A reminder of how scary he really could be, yet it also turned her on to a crazy level.

‘Chris is going to have his work cut out for him with that one. Though I am not so sure his ways will work with her. She needs more of a firm hand, but not quite the beating way that Chris is so fond of giving.’ Tom murmured as he petted Raven’s head, making her feel floaty.

‘What do you think, Princess? Is she a good fit for him?’ He asked her directly.

She looked up at Tom, his eyes were piercing into hers making her stomach flip. ‘I… I am not sure, Master. I have never seen the girl before. I do know that Chris enjoys having a challenge.’ She said quietly, hoping it was the right thing to say.

‘That he does.’ Tom nodded.

He continued petting her hair, but he seemed deep in thought. So Raven kept still and as quiet as possible. When he eventually spoke again, it made her jump slightly.

‘I am going visiting tomorrow. You will come with me.’


	7. Chapter 7

Raven wasn’t sure whether to be excited or not about the trip she was having with Tom to go  _visiting_. He didn’t mention any names, so she didn’t know if it was someone she knew already or not.

Michael was helping to get her dressed. He grabbed a thick, furry coat from the wardrobe and helped her into it. ‘There you go, love. It’s cold out.’ He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips, unable to resist a taste of her.

Though the coat wouldn’t do much, considering she was only wearing a skirt and top, her legs would be freezing if they were outside for long.

‘Thank you, Sir.’ She smiled.

He escorted her downstairs and into the garage where Tom was waiting. She saw he was stood by his black jaguar, so she knew that meant they were going alone. Usually when they went out he had a driver for them, but not this time.

Looking at him made her feel weak at the knees. He was wearing a wonderful suit with a big black coat on over the top and leather gloves. She wasn’t sure what it was about the gloves, but they made him look powerful and menacing. The thought should make her cower but it only made her body quiver excitedly instead.

‘There you are, Princess. Are you ready?’ He smiled and put his hand out to her. 

‘Yes, Master.’ She slipped her smaller hand into his and he instantly wrapped his around hers tightly.

Tom gave Michael a nod before getting Raven into the passenger side, then he got in and they set off. Raven was unable to take her eyes off of his hands. The way the leather stretched wonderfully over his fingers and flexed as he gripped the steering wheel. She wasn’t sure if it was the heat in the car or because she was still wearing the big coat, or something else entirely, but she was definitely feeling the heat.

‘You are looking awfully flushed, love.’ Tom said with a smirk as he glanced towards her. But he knew fine what it was.

Raven blushed and looked away, embarrassed at being caught looking at his hands. She jumped and her voice caught in her throat when a hand landed on her thigh. Tom kept it there rather innocently for a while, then he started to slide it up and down until he got her skirt ridden up enough so the leather touched her skin.

He kept his eyes on the motorway as he slid his hand up between her thighs. She let out a squeak when he ran two fingers up and down her bare cunt, gathering her arousal. She was already soaking for her Master.

The feeling of the leather sliding across her most sensitive parts almost made her come instantly, especially when he circled her clit.

‘Do you want to come?’ He asked, his voice deep and husky.

‘Please, Master.’ She whined, sinking back further into the leather seats and closing her eyes to concentrate on the feeling.

Tom smirked at her neediness and forced a finger into her, enjoying the way her body clamped around his digit and tried to pull him in further, wanting more. So he gave her more and added a second leathery finger to the mix.

Raven had never felt anything like it before. The way the leather felt against her inner walls and g spot as Tom curled his fingers to drag across that spot repeatedly, until she came all over the leather seat of his car.

‘Naughty girl, making a mess of my car.’ Tom chastised in a playful way, making her stomach flip. It wasn’t that often that Tom was playful, so when he was it made her crave him even more.

He brought his gloved fingers out and up to her lips, he pushed them into her mouth. ‘Suck my gloves clean.’ He demanded.

She did as she was told. But as she was sucking his two digits clean, he pressed down at the back of her tongue, making her come again. Her entire body trembled as she sucked greedily on him. She enjoyed the leathery taste against her tongue that was mixed with her own arousal.

Tom let her suck for a while, then he took his fingers away from her. Hearing a small whine of disappointment from her made him laugh.

‘Why don’t you keep yourself occupied with  _this_  instead?’ He used one hand to free his hardened cock that stood up proudly at attention.

She looked at him, unsure to start with.

‘While you’re driving, Master?’ She asked quietly, licking her lips as she eyed up the drop of pre cum at his tip.

‘Yes.’

Raven didn’t think again about how dangerous it could be. She was salivating at the sight of him, so bent over and shoved his cock into her mouth.

Tom was able to keep both hands tightly on the wheel as his little slut sucked him off. He was glad the motorway was pretty simple, so it didn’t take too much concentration on his part as he kept in the slow lane and just cruised along.

A lorry started to overtake him, he glanced up and saw the passenger looking down into the jag. The guy’s face lit up when he saw a head bobbing up and down in Tom’s lap. Tom gave him a wink as the lorry passed on by.

That gave him an idea.

While Raven kept enthusiastically sucking Tom off and coming on the chair, Tom followed the lorry until it pulled into a layby for a break. He pulled in too and came in Raven’s mouth, perfect timing. He grabbed her hair and pulled her off, smiling at the usual deranged look she had on her face from sucking cock.

‘Do you want to please me, princess?’

‘Yes, Master. Always.’ She nodded enthusiastically.

Tom had her sit back on the chair and spread her legs wide open, on display. He then beeped his horn at the lorry on front. The two men in the lorry were confused at first, but the passenger recognised the car. So it wasn’t long before the two truckers came up.

Tom wound down both windows and motioned for them to go to the passenger side. Raven felt nervous, wondering what Tom had planned with the two strangers. She went to close her legs but Tom growled her name in warning, making her spread them again.

‘Good evening, gentlemen. Would you like to touch?’ He grinned and motioned to Raven.

The two men looked unsure as they looked at one another then at Raven and back to Tom.

‘Go ahead. She likes it.’ Tom coaxed them.

The passenger from the lorry was the first to touch Raven. He put his hand into the car and fondled her breasts first, then slid his hand down to roughly poke and prod at her soaked cunt. Tom could see the bulge in the men’s trousers as they grew aroused.

‘Be a good girl and suck their dicks for them.’ Tom told his girl.

She felt so humiliated, but couldn’t deny how much her body enjoyed the attention. So she leaned towards the window and reached out to palm at the men’s groins. They both looked at Tom and the driver asked if Tom was serious.

‘I am deadly serious. She is a pro at blow jobs. Come on, this is a once in a lifetime chance.’ Tom smirked.

The men quickly got their cocks out and made sure they were within easy reach for Raven in the car. She didn’t really want to give them blowjobs, she only wanted to do that for Tom. But she wanted to please him by doing what he told her, not to mention the punishment she knew she would get if she didn’t, so she gave the strangers a blowjob.

She sucked the two cocks in turn, making sure to try and give them both the same amount of attention. Her tongue was skilful as it swirled around the tips, while she sucked them down as much as she could.

‘Holy shit!’ The passenger cried out when Raven made him come and sucked him dry.

Tom just watched on proudly at his little cock slut he had made. He had to grab her hair and pull her away from them once they’d both come, as she was so eager for more.

‘Hope you enjoyed her, gentlemen. Why don’t you take these cards...’ He reached into the glove compartment and handed them two cards, it was about his club nights he held. ‘I have plenty of girls there to use. Come along sometime.’ He winked at them.

‘ _Oh we will_.’ They grinned, tucked their cocks back in and left.

Tom kept running his fingers through Raven’s hair, soothing her. She started to cry softly when the men left, the realisation of what happened kicking in.

‘It’s alright, princess. Why are you crying? You did me proud and that’s what you wanted to do, wasn’t it?’ He cooed, the cool leather sliding across her scalp was actually soothing her.

‘Yes, Master.’ She nodded and wiped her eyes. ‘I’m sorry, Master. For crying.’

‘Shhh, it’s ok. Just rest, have a snooze if you wish. We still have another hours drive to go.’

Raven did fall asleep for the duration of the journey, to Tom’s fingers stroking across the back of her neck soothingly. When she woke up, they were pulling up a gravel driveway and entered through large black gates. There was a mansion that loomed over them, Raven’s eyes widened in awe. It wasn’t as large as Tom’s home, but it was still impressive.

Tom pulled up at the front and got out, taking Raven out with him. A young boy took the keys to park the car in the garage for him.

Tom slid his arm around Raven’s waist and led her up the steps to the front door, it swung open when they neared the top. And out walked a tall, burly man with long hair.

‘Tom, good to see you. Welcome to my home!’ He said happily, arms open to welcome them.

‘Good to see you Jason!’ Tom grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

Raven was shaking slightly with nerves, she had no idea why Tom took her to the man’s house. The unknown was always scary for her. At least back home she knew the men that were around her and what her day to day would normally be like.

But here, in Jason’s home, she had no clue what was going to happen. But she was sure she recognised him from somewhere, she just couldn’t quite put her finger on where, exactly.

Jason led Tom and Raven through into a cosy living room. He had one of his maids go and fetch them a drink while they sat down, Raven knelt down at Tom’s side on the floor.

‘Such a pretty little thing you’ve got there.’ Jason grinned as he looked at Raven then back to Tom.

‘She is indeed.’ Tom purred and petted her head. ‘She’s my main girl. Aren’t you, princess?’

‘Yes, Master.’ She blushed, keeping her eyes downwards.

‘I’m glad you came to visit, Tom. It’s been a while.’ Jason smiled, just as the maid came through with drinks for him and Tom.

‘It has. How is it going now you’ve left the force?’

Raven’s ears perked up at that. Then the realisation hit her, she remembered now. He was one of the officers that attended the cinema when she was _rescued_  two years ago.

She couldn’t help but wonder whether he had been the one who had called Tom to tell him that she was there…

The rest of their conversation she drifted out of. As Tom continued to pet her and the way his fingers slid through her hair against her scalp was heavenly. She was lulled into submissive mode with such ease, the men didn’t fail to notice that either.

‘Princess. Why don’t you come up on my lap, let us show Jason here how wet you get in such a short time.’ Tom purred and gave her hair a slight tug, to get her attention back on him.

With a blush on her cheeks, she climbed onto Tom’s lap. He pulled her back against his front and had her spread her legs wide at either side of his. He told her to hold her skirt up, giving Jason the perfect view from where he was sitting. Tom then slid his hand to her cunt and teased through her folds.

Jason could see the glistening between her legs as she grew aroused in no time. Tom gathered some of her arousal and used it to cover her clit, stroking it in circles until she was writhing on his lap excitedly. After deciding she was worked up enough, he thrust two fingers into her, grinning at how wet she was.

‘Very impressive.’ Jason grumbled low as he watched.

Tom pumped his fingers in and out of her for a minute, working her up completely, to then stop all of a sudden. She slumped back against him, whining in desperation for more. But Tom didn’t give her more.

‘She’s been well trained. How would you like some alone time with her?’ Tom looked over to Jason and smirked.

‘I would be honoured. If you’re sure?’ Jason asked, standing up.

‘Of course.’ Tom took Raven’s chin and turned her face round so he could see her eyes. ‘You be a good girl for Jason. Do as he tells you and remember your manners. Ok?’

‘Yes, Master.’ Raven nodded.

‘Good girl. Off you go then.’ Tom slid her from his lap and gave her ass a gentle pat.

She looked at Tom, confused when he didn’t move. He motioned with his hand for her to go with Jason. ‘Go on, princess. Jason is more of a private man. I will not be supervising this time.’  

Raven felt her stomach flip, in a bad way. She didn’t know this man. What if he hurt her? But then, she had a feeling that Tom would go ballistic if he did beat her. So she turned back to look at Jason, who put his hand out for her to take. He looked kind enough.

‘Come on, let’s have some fun.’ He grinned when she took his hand and he tugged her along.

He led her into a room not far from where Tom was. Part of her wanted to run back to her Master, to beg him to be there too for supervision. But another part of her was actually relieved that Tom wasn’t there. He could be so intense, and he seemed to be on peak today.

Raven knelt down on the floor when Jason shut the door, expecting that he would want her to suck him off first. But what he said surprised her greatly.

‘Stand up, love.’ He said softly.

Raven was confused, but she stood up. She took a chance and looked up at him, wondering why he hadn’t bothered to undress himself yet. Then she thought perhaps that was something that he wanted her to do for him.

‘Would you like me to undress you, Sir?’ She asked politely.

‘No, Raven. I am not going to do that with you. Sit down, please. Do you want a drink?’ He offered and went over to a small bar he had to pour them something.

‘No thank you, Sir. I just want to please you in any way I can.’ She said, sitting down like he told her to on the sofa.

‘You don’t understand, sweetheart. I don’t want you to please me.’ Jason got her a drink anyway and sat down near her, but respecting her space as he passed her a drink.

‘I… Don’t understand, Sir?’ She looked at him, begging with her eyes for an explanation.

‘I am not like Tom and the other men at his house. They think I like my privacy when fucking girls, but that’s not what I do…’ Jason paused to take a sip of his drink.

‘What do you want from me then, Sir?’

‘Absolutely nothing. I just want to help you out of a difficult situation that I know you are in.’

Raven frowned at the man, even more confused than ever.

‘I want to help you get out of there, Raven. To get you away from Tom.’

‘No!’ She gasped out and shot up, entirely confused and scared too. Thinking he was going to take her away from Tom.

Jason put his hands out calmly, trying to ease her. ‘It’s ok, calm down. Don’t you want to get out of there?’

‘No! I… I am well taken cared for. Tom gives me everything I need. I don’t want to leave him. I don’t know you.’ Her voice was high in her panic.

‘I think you misunderstand me, love. I don’t mean take you away from Tom to have you for myself. I mean to let you go, back to your old life again. To have your freedom.’

The realisation of what he meant hit Raven like a ton of bricks. But then she remembered about him working at the police station.

‘You… You called Tom those years ago. When I was at the station, I had escaped. It was wrong. But I did it and then you told him I was there.’ She said accusingly and backed away from the man.

‘I didn’t. I promise you. Tom has many associates at that station. At many stations across the country, actually. It was not me. I’ve been working for a long time to gain his trust, to get to this stage where he trusts me enough to be alone with his girls. I am working on a way to get you all out, to take him down.’ Jason explained.

Raven had no idea what to think or how to feel. A tear ran down her cheek, she was so scared now. ‘I… I want to go back to Tom. Please.’ She said quietly, wrapping her arms around herself.

Jason looked sad. He stood up and went towards her. ‘Ok. It will take time to get everything in order, it wouldn’t happen right away. But I just wanted you to know, that I will get you out of there.’ He smiled at her, but that didn’t make her feel any better.

He took her back through to Tom, who looked slightly concerned with the speed. He stood up and went over towards them. ‘Everything ok?’ He asked, his tone firm.

‘More than ok. That mouth of hers is delightful.’ Jason smirked, putting on a good act as he gave Raven a pat on the head, making her flinch.

‘That’s my girl.’ Tom smiled, relieved.

Raven went to Tom and clung to him, Tom was a little surprised but he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. ‘I know that today has been different for you, princess. With new men. But I am so proud of you.’ He purred.

Jason invited them to stay for dinner after they spent the afternoon just with Tom and him talking. But Tom declined, as they had a long journey back home. Raven had just kept quiet the entire time, her stomach was in knots she barely ate lunch that was offered to her. She couldn’t decide if she was happy when they finally got back in the car or whether she was scared at being alone with Tom again.

‘You’ve been awfully quiet, princess. Were you good for Jason?’ Tom asked, sliding his hand over onto her thigh.

‘Yes, Master. I’m just tired.’ She said quietly.

Tom nodded, accepting her answer. ‘Sleep if you wish. It’s a long journey home.’  
  


But Raven couldn’t sleep. She didn’t know what to think about what had happened, or what to  _do_. Should she tell Tom? Or just keep quiet? But the bigger question in her mind was did she truly want to escape? The thought of freedom and being all on her own again was enticing, yet at the same time it felt terrifying.


	9. Chapter 9

Raven was unnerved after the events at Jason’s home.

She couldn’t decide what to do, whether to tell Tom about it or not. On the one side, there was part of her that thought about the chance of getting free. Then the other side of her thought about how the chance of it working was _very_  slim and if she told Tom, he would no doubt be over the moon with her and shower her in affection and praise...

The conflict was too much though, she couldn’t decide which way to go with it. So in the meantime, she did nothing. Perhaps she would never see Jason again so wouldn’t have to worry.  
  


It was a few weeks later and she was making her way downstairs, she had only seen Tom in the passing for the past 24 hours because he’d been really busy with the auction that was coming up for the bunch of new girls that were downstairs.

As she passed by Chris’ room, she heard crying and screaming. Glancing in through the crack in the door, she saw Chris had poor Julie hogtied and was beating her with his belt. Every swipe she cried out in agony, but there was nothing she could do about it.

Raven knew that Chris was having trouble with Julie. It had been a while but she was still disobeying him. Raven wouldn’t be surprised if he broke her soon though, judging by the screams that came from the room. Everyone knew it was best to just give in to Chris, then his softer side would come out for you. It just took time.

Raven near jumped out of her skin when a hand landed on her shoulder. She spun around to see Luke grinning down at her.

‘Hey, love. Spying, are we?’ He chuckled.

‘I… Yes, Sir… I heard screaming so had a look.’ She said sheepishly, her cheeks blushing.

Luke had a peek through the crack too and smirked. ‘Ah yes. Julie is proving to be rather tough. She is certainly giving Chris a good run for his money.’ He turned to look at Raven again and brushed his thumb over her cheek. ‘Are you doing anything right now, petal?’

‘No, Sir.’ Raven shook her head.

‘Good. Come with me.’ He put his hand out and she took it without hesitation.

Luke took her into one of the play rooms on the third floor. Raven’s stomach swirled with anticipation and excitement, wondering what he was going to do to her. And she was right to be excited, because he led her to a padded bench that was akin to a small pommel horse.

She knew the position to take instantly as soon as she took off her dress. She folded her body over the bench and reached down to hold the legs at one end. Luke restrained her wrists to either side, nudged her legs wide open and tied her ankles to either leg at that end too.  

‘Mmm, I do love seeing you like this.’ He purred and ran his hands up and down her back. ‘So much options I could do to you… But what to start with?’ He hummed to himself, eyeing up her body like he wanted to devour her whole.

He used the tips of his fingers to lightly stroke down her sides, making her giggle and squirm. Luke smirked at how ticklish she was, so he continued to spider his fingers up and down until she was laughing more. He worked all over her back too and up her body to her underarms until she was almost exhausted with laughter.

‘Such fun you are.’ He teased, slowing his movements to a more soothing stroking manner instead, but to keep her on her toes, now and then he poked her sides to make her squeal.

She did love Luke. He was the most playful out of all the men. He’d been the one she had been drawn to most first, because in the times when she’d found the place a hell hole, when she was with him she was able to forget for a while and imagine she was in a loving relationship. It was one way to cope with getting through the  _training_  time.

Luke placed a hand between her thighs, cupping her. He could feel heat and wetness there, she was incredibly aroused already. Because she couldn’t see him from where he stood behind her, her senses were heightened by tenfold.

‘So wet.’ Luke purred and slid his fingers through her folds. He gathered her arousal and worked it over her clit, working her up until her body trembled so much that if she hadn’t been restrained to the bench she would have collapsed.

‘Come for me, love. Soak my fingers.’ He growled and thrust two fingers into her, curling them against her g spot until she did exactly as he said.

She was panting, wanting more yet also wanting a break. But she managed to focus on Luke when he moved to stand on front of her and brought his fingers up to suck them clean, moaning at her taste. She failed to notice him glancing up towards the door as someone else walked in, she was too busy looking at the large bulge in his trousers.

Luke winked at the other man and started to undo his trousers, pulling his cock free. He teased Raven by hovering just out of reach from her, she tried to reach out but couldn’t because of the restraints on her wrists. She let out a whine of desperation and stuck out her tongue to try and get him.

‘Do you want to suck me, Raven?’ Luke chuckled, sliding a hand into her hair and tugging a little.

‘Please, Sir. I want to suck your cock.’ She begged. She could see the pre cum at the tip, making her lick her lips in anticipation.

Luke couldn’t resist anymore. He took one step closer and pressed his cock onto her awaiting tongue. She started sucking him off to the best of her ability, so eager to please him after the orgasm he gave her with his fingers. But she knew she was about to experience more orgasms, just from simply having him in her mouth.

She was so wrapped up, that she never heard the man behind her until it was too late. Firm hands landed on her hips and a cock was suddenly thrust into her, burying deep inside of her. She let out a moan as she came hard on the cock, even if her heart was pounding because of the scare she got.

There was no noise from the man that started to fuck her hard, his fingers digging harshly into her skin. She couldn’t focus as she was thrown into orgasm after orgasm, her training making her come from Luke’s cock on her tongue. The cock inside of her helped greatly too as she was filled up so nicely, the stroking sensation with every thrust was heavenly as she clamped down hard on it.

The added suspense of not knowing who was fucking her was so arousing. But she still tried to turn her head, part of her eager to see who was fucking her. But Luke wouldn’t allow it, keeping her mouth filled. He started to thrust too, in time with the man behind her. She relaxed her throat muscles and took him down her throat the best she could, glad her gag reflex was basically non-existent now, all while still coming on the cock until she felt the warmth of his seed flood into her.

Her stomach was swirling in excitement, wondering who it was. Was it Michael? Benedict? Chris? Or even her Master? She wasn’t sure who it was or who she wanted it to be, all she cared about was the pleasure that rippled through her. All of her nerve endings felt alight as her toes curled in pure delight.

When Luke came in her mouth, he had to pull away from her and give her hair a tug to try and focus her mind again.

‘Good girl.’ He purred and rubbed his thumb across her lower lip, smirking down at her.

‘If you can guess who just took you from behind, you shall get a reward. If you don’t guess right, then I think we will keep you tied up here for the night with all of us on constant rotation of fucking your lovely cunt.’ He said sadistically, trailing his fingers up and down her cheek.

Raven couldn’t lie to herself, as her cunt contracted at the thought of the _punishment_. The man that was still buried inside of her felt it and winked at Luke before pulling out with a pop. She could feel the sperm trickling down her inner thighs now it was no longer plugged in.

She was pretty sure it was Tom. From the way he came inside her, he always plunged himself as deep as he could and from the amount of sperm that was emptied into her she was almost certain. But part of her wanted the  _punishment_  more than a reward.

‘Uhm… Is it Chris, Sir?’ She asked.

Both Luke and the man knew she was deliberately saying the wrong man. From seeing Chris busy with Julie, they all knew the likelihood of it being him was very slim.

Raven felt a breath across the back of her neck, making her tremble. ‘Oh my little princess. I don’t know whether I should feel disappointed or not that you didn’t recognise it was me.’ Tom purred, licking her skin.

‘I… I’m sorry, Master.’ She whispered, closing her eyes to just feel as his lips worked down her spine to her lower back.

‘But I get the feeling my little slut wants the punishment more than anything. What do you think, Luke?’ Tom said teasingly.

‘I think she does.’ Luke nodded in agreement, grinning.

So Raven got her  _punishment_. She was left tied to the bench while all of the men took their turn with her. When there was no one taking advantage of her holes, they left a hitachi strapped against her clit, a fucking machine pistoning a dildo in and out of her cunt and one for her mouth too, so she was in a near constant state of coming.

Raven felt like she was in heaven. Her mind shut down, her body was on overdrive and she could no longer even think about what her name was.

She passed out long before Michael went to have another turn with her at about 1am. She woke up to him taking her in a slow and gentle manner, then when she came again she passed out. Tom decided she’d had more than enough when it hit 2am, not wanting her entirely broken. So he untied her and carried her limp body to her room.

He tucked her into bed and made sure she had water beside her, knowing she would need to drink plenty when she woke up. Then he left her and went to his own room, where he had Rita waiting for him naked and tied to his bed.

  
When Raven woke up she was slightly disorientated until she remembered what happened the previous night. She sat up to find Tom was in her room, sat at the bottom of her bed gently stroking her ankle.

‘Good morning, princess.’ He grinned.

‘Morning, Master… Thank you for last night.’ She blushed.

‘You’re very welcome, pet. Before we go for breakfast, I thought you could do with a nice bath to ease your muscles. You must be feeling it after last night.’

Raven nodded in agreement and took his hand as he led her into her en suite. He ran her a bath and she was so excited when she realised he was going to bathe her as he started to roll up his sleeves.

Once he’d washed her body softly, he took her chin and had her look at him.

‘Do you remember my friend Jason?’ He asked.

Raven felt her stomach drop. She nodded and tried to keep her face neutral.

‘He is coming to stay for the weekend. He enjoyed his time with you, so I told him that you would keep him company for one of the nights. So you be on your best behaviour for him and do as you’re told, ok?’ Tom gave her chin a little squeeze.

‘Yes, Master.’ Raven nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Raven was getting ready in her room and she was terrified. Tom had told her to go along to the study at 8pm to entertain him and Jason. She had no idea what it was going to entail, or what Jason was planning for the weekend.

Had what he said been a joke before? Or was he seriously working on getting her freedom? She wasn’t so sure if she wanted to find out or not.

A soft knock on her door startled her. She looked over to see it was Julie, her door was already open. They’d briefly conversed in the past, but not much as Julie was still being broken in by Chris.

‘May I come in?’ Julie asked quietly.

‘Sure.’ Raven nodded. ‘Are you ok?’

‘I have come up with a plan. To get us out of here!’ Julie said, a slight deranged look in her eye.

‘What?’ Raven asked, confused.

‘We wait until night, when all the men are sleeping. Then we all gather together and we get out of here. We can dig our way out under the wall. I’ve seen a shed where the gardener keeps the tools.’ She whispered.

‘Julie, you are delusional if you think that will work. You need to stop, just behave. Or you’ll get us all in trouble.’ Raven hissed at the girl.

‘No, it will work. But we all need to do it! I can’t do it alone.’

‘Julie, there is no way you’ll be able to dig under the wall. Just drop it. There is no escape from here. Why would you want to anyway? We are treated well here, the men care and love us.’ Raven went to the dresser to apply some make-up.

‘Are you delusional, Raven?’ Julie shrieked. ‘They don’t care about us. I am getting out of here, whether you are joining me or not! If it doesn’t work, then fuck it I will take my life. They are not owning me!’ She said with determination and stormed out.

Raven sighed and ran a hand down her face. She wasn’t entirely sure if she believed her own words or not. How could she put Julie down for trying to escape, when she had been in the same position before? Also with the Jason situation… But the difference with that, was Jason would have more chance of getting them out than Julie’s ridiculous plan would. She would get caught for sure and if any of the others were caught helping or just looking like they were with her, they would be in a lot of trouble too.

When Raven went along to the study, it was just Tom that was there in the meantime.

‘Ah, there you are Princess. Come, sit down.’ He motioned the space next to him on the sofa.

Raven smiled at her Master and crossed the room to sit next to him. He put his arm around her and kissed her temple, making her feel happy.

‘You seem troubled, Raven. What’s the matter?’ Tom stroked her hair, he could see right through her.

Raven toyed with the idea on telling him about her worries with Jason. But she decided not to, if that may be her only option to get out, even if it was a small chance, she decided it would perhaps be worth taking. But she knew Tom wouldn’t let it drop, as he knew there was something not right. So she had to think fast.

‘I… I just had Julie visit my room, Master. She is planning to try and escape tonight, by digging under the wall.’ She blurted out.

Tom’s hand froze as it was sliding through her hair. She felt her stomach twist, wondering if she said the right thing or not. She couldn’t bring herself to look up at him, scared in-case he was disappointed with her or upset. Angry even.

‘Now that  _is_  interesting.’ He hummed.

Raven glanced up when he started stroking her hair again. He didn’t look angry, which she was relieved at.

‘Good girl for telling me. I will need to alert Chris that his girl is attempting to escape. Or perhaps, an intervention may be fun.’ Tom slid his fingers down to the back of Raven’s neck and stroked her skin softly.

‘I am also worried about what she may do, Master.’ Raven said quietly.

‘What do you mean?’ Tom asked, his fingers stilling on her neck.

‘She said that if she didn’t escape, she would take her own life.’ Raven whispered.

‘Now  _that is_  serious. We cannot have that, not at all. Arrangements shall need to be made.’ He said firmly. ‘Go and fetch Chris for me Princess.’

‘Yes, Master.’ Raven nodded and went to get Chris.

She went straight to Chris’ room and found him there fucking Rebecca. Raven didn’t want to interrupt, but it was urgent as she knew that Tom wouldn’t want to wait. So she knocked and stepped in.

‘Sir, I am so sorry to disturb you… But Master requires your presence right away in his study.’ Raven said as she tried not to look at the way he was roughly pounding into Rebecca, who was moaning in pleasure underneath him.

‘Is it urgent?’ Chris grunted, balls slapping against the girl under him.

‘Yes, Sir.’ Raven gulped.

‘Ugh.’ Chris groaned, he quickened his pace and brutally fucked Rebecca, slapping her breasts in the process so he finished as quickly as possible.

Raven waited patiently while he put on some clothes and then went along with her to see Tom. She had to repeat what she told Tom so that Chris could hear.

‘I’ll have a word with her and make sure she doesn’t leave her room.’ Chris grumbled.

‘Might I suggest something else?’ Tom smirked, a wicked glint in his eye.

Raven was told to wait outside, which she did. She was waiting patiently outside the door when Jason arrived.

‘Hello, sweetheart. How are you?’ He asked with a smile.

Raven felt her stomach twist nervously. She’d forgotten between all the drama that Jason was visiting. So all the dread returned to her.

She couldn’t respond, under Tom’s rules she was not permitted to speak to any other men. Unless he told her otherwise. So she just put her head down and kept quiet.

‘Raven?’ Jason asked, stepping closer.

But she still didn’t say anything. Luckily for her, Tom came out at that moment.

‘Ah, Jason. Good timing.’ He smiled and gave him a man hug.

‘Is your girl alright? She’s not said a word.’ Jason said, concerned.

‘Ah. She is not permitted to speak to you unless I say so.’ Tom smirked and turned to Raven, placing his hand on her upper back. ‘You can speak to Jason, Princess. You have my explicit permission.’

‘Thank you, Master.’ Raven said and bowed her head forwards slightly. She then looked at Jason. ‘Good to see you again, Sir.’ She said politely.

‘You too, Raven.’ He smiled.

‘Why don’t you take Jason to your room, keep him occupied for a while and be a good girl. We have to discuss Julie with the other men.’ Tom said and kissed the top of Raven’s head.

‘Yes, Master.’ She squeaked.

She showed Jason the way to her room and when they entered, Jason shut the door behind them. He turned around to see Raven looking uncertain and nervous while she fiddled with her hands and looked down at the floor.

‘Is there anything I can do for you, Sir?’ She asked quietly, though she had a feeling she knew what the answer was.

‘No, sweetheart. I want you to know, I am still working on getting you out of here. It’s just going to take a little longer, can you hold out for a bit more?’

‘I… Of course. I still don’t understand why, or if I want to leave.’ Raven sat down on the edge of her bed.

Jason frowned and went to sit next to her. ‘I know that this has been your life for two years. But you will get accustomed to freedom again. You can write your sequel for your book, do what you want. Visit your friends, I am sure they’ve missed you.’

Raven didn’t respond to him. She was sure if her friends cared enough she would have heard if they’d been looking for her. But there had been no word. Tom was determined when he told her that there was no one looking for her. After what happened to Natasha, she realised that he was no doubt being truthful.

‘Here, I got you a few presents. Since we are going to be spending the night together, I thought you could do with something to pass the time.’ Jason reached into the duffel bag he’d taken with him and pulled out some magazines and a newspaper. ‘I thought you’d like to catch up on some outside world things.’ He said softly.

Raven took them from him and was surprised. She realised that she didn’t even know what the exact date was, as she lost track over a year ago. One of the magazines was a women’s mag and the rest were celebrity gossip ones. She wasn’t really sure if she wanted to read the newspaper, the news was always scary as it was. But being locked up in there she thought it was probably best not knowing what was going on outside.

Jason smiled as he watched the girl sit back on the bed and read through the magazines. He had a book with him so he read that to pass the time. He had a feeling that Tom or one of the other men would come and check on them soon, so he took off his top to make it more believable, not wanting to get caught out.

  
Julie managed to get out of the house and made her way down the garden. Everyone was asleep in the house so it was just as easy as she’d thought it would be. When she reached the gardeners shed, she was in even more luck as he’d forgotten to put the padlock on.

Sighing in relief, she opened it and squinted in the dark to look for a shovel. But she couldn’t see a thing in the small shed, so she stepped in and put her hand out, but that’s when she felt something… Or  _someone_. Her hand touched a chest and she let out a screech as suddenly she was grabbed by the person and dragged out of the shed. In the moonlight she could see Tom’s face glaring down at her.

‘Tsk, tsk. Trying to escape were we? I thought Chris and I had taught you by now, there is no way out, darling girl.’ Tom said in a condescending tone as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, making her flinch.

She heard footsteps and saw Chris and Michael come into view too. She was turned around in Tom’s arms so her back was flush against his front. Michael had a bunch of rope in his hands and Chris had his belt.

‘No! Please!’ She cried out and tried struggling in Tom’s arms.

‘Shhh, shhh.’ Tom hushed and tightened his grip as he pressed his cheek against hers. ‘You will yield to us, Julie. We have dealt with far more naughty girls than you. It won’t take long to break this pretty body of yours.’ Tom purred and kissed her cheek in a soft manner, making her feel sick.

Tom then pushed her forward and she went stumbling into Chris. He held her tight while Michael made short work of binding her wrists together behind her back and tying her ankles together so she wouldn’t be able to run anywhere. She was wrestled down onto the dewy grass on her stomach. Michael straddled over her back and pressed her face down into the grass while Chris broke all hell loose on her ass.

Tom watched with a smirk on his lips while the girl screamed in agony from Chris’ unrelenting swing. He tapped his lower lip with his finger and then lights flickering on from the house caught his eye. He chuckled, the screaming had gained the attention of the girls whose rooms were at the back of the house. Including Raven’s. He saw Raven looking out and Jason approach from behind, putting an arm round her and leading her away from the window.

Tom turned his gaze back to Julie. Her ass was red raw and there was large welts from Chris’ belt.

‘That’s enough, Chris. Do not break her entirely. After all, since she was so desperate to gain entry into the shed, we should allow her to spend some time in there. Don’t you think?’ Tom stepped up by her head and nudged her gently with his boot. She turned her face and glared up at him, but Tom could also see the pain and anguish in her tearful eyes.

‘You will learn your place here, girl. Or it will be a difficult life for you.’ He growled.

He nodded to Michael. Who grabbed her and dragged her screaming into the shed. Though as she was still tied up, she couldn’t even fight back or try to get out. All she could do was lie there when the men shut the door on her and locked her in.

‘Sleep well.’ Chris called in to her and laughed wickedly.


	11. Chapter 11

Raven woke up to find Jason had fallen asleep on the chair by the window. She still had an odd feeling about him. But she  _was_  starting to believe that she could trust him. The more she thought about it, the more she though that perhaps getting out would be in her best interests.

Though she was scared, wondering what it might be like to have her freedom again. To be self-reliant. After all, she only needed to obey here. She had everything she needed; food, a warm bed and a roof over her head. Friends and companions. And she couldn’t deny the great sex. As long as she obeyed and did as she was told.

The thought of leaving had her feeling sick and uncertain again. Her mind was at a constant battle with itself about what she wanted.

‘Are you alright?’ Jason asked, noticing Raven looking scared when she sat up on the bed.

‘Yes… Sir.’ She nodded and quickly moved away from him to go to the bathroom.

‘Raven.’ He called out, though Raven shut the door and locked him out.

Jason sighed, but he left her to it. Knowing there would be nothing he could say to help.

  
Jason stayed for another night, again in Raven’s room. But did nothing and allowed her to read more magazines he bought for her when he’d went out during the day.

Every time Jason was in the same room as her around others, such as during dinner, she was on edge. Tom didn’t fail to notice that something was up, more so than normal of late. When Jason left he took Raven into his office for a word.

‘Did you enjoy your night with Jason?’

‘Yes, Master.’ Raven nodded.

‘Were you a good girl for him, didn’t give him any problems?’ Tom took her chin and tilted her face up.

‘No, Master. I was good.’ Raven said quietly.

‘Good girl. What did you two do together? There seems to have been something you disliked, considering your body language whenever he was in the room.’ Tom’s eyes were piercing into hers as he spoke, making her feel incredibly nervous.

‘I… He… He only did anal with me, Master.’ Raven lied quickly.

‘Ah. That explains it then.’ Tom chuckled and smoothed his fingers up along her cheek.

He knew that she only enjoyed anal if she was also getting penetration in her cunt too. Otherwise, she found it uncomfortable and didn’t particularly enjoy it.

‘Did he not penetrate your lovely cunt at all?’ He asked, trailing the tips of his fingers down from her cheek to her neck, then he trailed lower and circled her nipple. He saw it hardening through the thin gown she was wearing.

‘No, Master. He didn’t.’ She squeaked.

Tom smirked and rubbed his thumb firmly across it, then he repeated the action to her other nipple. She let out a whimper and closed her eyes to concentrate on the feeling her Master was giving her.

He leaned in, so his breath was warm across her neck as he spoke. ‘So, you mean to tell me…’ He paused to press a kiss on her neck. ‘That you have went all weekend without having your wonderful quim plundered.’

Tom slid his hands down her body, squeezing her hips and moving lower still. He slid a hand beneath her gown and cupped her while he pressed another kiss on her neck.

‘Yes, Master.’ Raven whimpered, grinding herself against his hand to try and get some friction.

Tom smirked against her skin and gave her what she wanted. He slid his long fingers through her folds and across her clit. He only had to circle it a few times before she started to come, hyper sensitive for her Master.

‘My poor little Princess. Do you miss having a cock inside you?’ He whispered, sliding his finger back to slip inside of her.

‘Yes!’ She gasped, reaching up to grip his shoulders.

‘Yes, what?’ He growled, pausing his movements.

‘Yes, Master. Please.’ She cried, pushing down on his finger.

Tom chuckled and nibbled against her neck as he thrust his lone finger in as far as it would go, then he slowly pulled all the way out, to then push in again. She was getting more and more frustrated as she wanted something bigger,  _much_  bigger. His finger felt heavenly, but it wasn’t enough.

When her knees started to tremble, Tom put his arm around her middle and carried her to his desk. He sat her on it and pushed himself between her legs to replace his finger with his cock instead. As soon as he slid into her, she was a goner.

  
Raven and Rita went for a walk in the gardens. It was nice to get a rest from the screaming that was going on inside. Julie was still being defiant and the men were concerned that she would try to take her life if she was left alone or not left tied to her bed, for her own safety. But in the meantime, Chris and Benedict were  _teaching her another lesson_. Since she bit Chris.

‘That Julie is going to get us all in trouble if she keeps up her ridiculous antics. She almost got Anya in trouble last night with another of her attempts. If I hadn’t witnessed it myself, poor girl would have been in a lot of trouble.’

‘Why, what happened?’ Raven frowned.

‘Julie had been on her best behaviour yesterday, so Chris allowed her to stay in the living room with Anya for a small amount of freedom. Julie then used a piece of rag she found and wrapped it around Anya’s throat and dragged her out of the room. I was on my way to the kitchen when I saw her dragging her towards the front door. She threatened Anya and said that if they got caught, Julie would put all of the blame on her. So she had no choice but to go with her. They were caught outside, of course. Julie tried to blame it all on Anya, until I went to Chris and told him what I saw and heard.’

‘Oh god, poor Anya. It’s one thing if Julie wants to leave, but another thing dragging someone else down with her.’ Raven sighed.

‘Exactly.’

Raven bit her lip. She had been wanting to speak to Rita about her dilemma with Jason. But now she wasn’t so sure. If things went pear-shaped, she didn’t want Rita getting into any trouble on her account.

‘Are you ok?’ Rita asked, noticing that Raven wasn’t her usual self.

‘Yeah. Just had a rough weekend with Jason… Do you know much about him?’ Raven asked cautiously.

‘Not really. I know he’s known Tom for years and that he used to be a policeman.’ Rita shrugged.

Raven nodded. That wasn’t really anything she didn’t already know.

When the two girls went back inside, Julie had given up with the screaming. They saw her being dragged along behind Chris by a chain around her neck. As they passed by, Julie gave them both a glare that would have killed them both instantly if looks could kill.

‘Why is she hating on you? I can understand for me after helping Anya.’ Rita whispered.

‘I told Master about her first escape attempt. And that she threatened to kill herself.’

‘Ah. That explains it then. We will have to be careful around her.’

Raven nodded in agreement. Normally the girls all stuck together, but Julie was something else entirely.

Raven felt her heart race when she looked ahead to see Tom walking down the corridor towards them, a big smile on his face.

‘Ah, my two favourite girls.’ He purred and kissed them both on the forehead.

‘Hello, Master.’ They both said in unison as they bowed their head down politely.

‘Such good girls.’ Tom tickled under their chins. He was in an oddly good mood and Raven couldn’t help wonder why. It was very unusual for him to be so joyous.

‘You both need to pack a bag. Tomorrow, we are going visiting for a few days.’ Tom grinned and clasped his hands together.

Raven felt like she’d been kicked in the gut. Last time she went _visiting_  was to Jason’s. And that had not been a pleasant experience.

‘Michel and Mercedes along with Rebecca will be joining us. So make sure they are ready too. We leave at 7am sharp. Meet in the garage and don’t be late.’ Tom waited until the two girls nodded in understanding, then he went to leave. But he stopped and looked over his shoulder at them both. ‘Oh, and pack warm coats. As we are going to visit Alexander in Russia.’

Raven and Rita looked at one another with wide eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Raven was terrified about the visit to Russia for many reasons.

One, Jason had said he would visit again soon and start to put the plan into action for getting her freedom back. But now she was going to be away when he was due to visit again.

Two, she wasn’t sure about Alexander. She got the creeps from him when he came to visit the last time.

Three, chances were she would see Natasha again. She knew that Natasha had no idea it was Raven’s fault she was there in the first place, but the guilt was creeping back up inside of her again and she wasn’t sure how she was going to cope.

Four, the girls knew that Mercedes was going because Michael was. Since she belonged to him. Same went for Raven, because she was Tom’s. They could understand Rita going as she was just a girl of the house and belonged to all of them really. But it was obvious that Tom enjoyed having two girls around at all times for his needs when he so desired. But they were worried for Rebecca. It didn’t make sense that she was going, since she belonged to Chris… Who  _wasn’t_  going.  
  


Raven, Rita and Rebecca were first to the garage, nice and early. They all shared the same uneasy look, wondering what was going to happen on the trip.

Rebecca too was feeling especially vulnerable not having her Master with her. It didn’t ease much when Michael, Mercedes and Tom arrived.

Tom took Rebecca’s chin and gave her a light squeeze. ‘Don’t look so worried, love. Michael and I will take care of you.’ He purred.

‘Thank you, Sir.’ She smiled.

They got into the car that was waiting to take them to the private runway. Tom sat with Raven and Rita at either side of him, while Michael sat opposite with Rebecca and Mercedes at his sides.

‘You girls are all awfully quiet. Aren’t you looking forward to your trip abroad?’ Tom asked as he looked between them all.

The girls also looked at one another, unsure on what to say.

‘We are, Master. Just a bit nervous going to someone else’s home for the weekend.’ Raven said quietly.

‘Understandable. The rules still apply there, along with their household rules. However, I suggest you all stick with us or stay in your rooms. Alexander’s ways and home is…  _Different,_  to mine.’ Tom looked to Michael, who was smirking.

Raven said nothing else, just sat back in the seat and looked out of the window. Her stomach was in knots, she felt like she was going to throw up. It didn’t get any better when they reached the private runway. Tom’s jet was waiting for them, ready to go.

As soon as everyone was boarded and in their seats, they took off. Tom and Michael were sat at their own table at the front of the jet while the girls were at another table together nearer the back.

‘Do you… Do you think I am being sold since I am here without Chris?’ Rebecca whispered to them.

They all looked between each other nervously.

‘I don’t know.’ Raven whispered back.

‘Or me. Since I am just a house slave, I am more disposable than any of you.’ Rita whispered.

Raven felt her heart hurting at the thought of losing any of her friends. The girls all reached out under the table to hold hands and gave each other reassuring squeezes.

They were allowed something to eat and drink on the journey there. When they landed in Russia, there was another car waiting for them. It was around two hours’ drive to Alexanders. When they got there, it was heavily guarded with security men carrying guns with large Caucasian shepherds that were barking at the car.

Raven shifted closer to Tom and put her arms around his, feeling even more scared than before. He placed his hand onto her thigh and gave her a squeeze.

The driver told one of the guards a password, then the gates opened and the car carried on through.

The girls all looked out the window, shocked at what they saw. It was like a massive farm. There were multiple barns located around the grounds as they drove up a 3 mile long track to the main house that was even larger than Tom’s mansion. But hanging around at the barns, were groups of women and men, naked. They were all in their own sex groups within each barn’s perimeter.

Many men marched around the grounds too, carrying guns and some had the dogs. All of them had walkie-talkies and looked like they weren’t taking any crap from anyone.

When they stopped in the courtyard of the mansion, there was even more guards there to greet them. The car doors were opened and the men got out first, then the girls followed meekly behind them.

The doors of the mansion opened and Alexander came down the steps to greet them.

‘Tom. My friend. So good to see you again. Welcome to my home.’ He gave Tom a pat on the shoulder and shook his hand, then he greeted Michael. The Russian took a step back and looked confusingly at the four girls.

‘What is this? You brought four girls between just two of you?’ He motioned at the girls.

‘Yes?’ Michael questioned.

‘What if they try any funny business, hm? Here, we always allocate at least one Master per slave if we are on trips.’

‘Ah, we do not need to worry. These are our best girls, they’re very well behaved.’ Tom assured him.

‘If you need, I can always speak to my guards and have two of them take two off your hands for the weekend.’ Alexander offered.

Tom looked to the group of girls in thought. But when he saw the looks on their faces of pure fear, he decided he didn’t need to worry. ‘Thank you for the offer, but we will manage just fine.’ Tom smiled.

‘If you say so.’ Alexander laughed. ‘Stefan here will show you to your rooms, then I will give you the grand tour.’

Tom and Michael thanked Alexander and followed Stefan into the mansion. They were shown to three rooms between them. The girls were all sharing a room, two beds between them. Tom told them that was the best he could get for them, considering Alexander firstly was going to put them out in one of the barns.

One thing that Raven noticed when they were making their way to the rooms, was that the only few women in the house was those that were heavily pregnant or carrying new born babies.

‘This place is giving me the creeps.’ Mercedes went to the window to look outside.

‘Me too.’ Raven sighed and joined her.

They let out a gasp of horror, causing the other two girls to join them. Outside, in one of the barns nearby they could see around five girls in the outside pen being locked into stocks so they couldn’t move. There was then five males led into the pen on a collar and lead, they were unclipped and let loose on the girls, fucking all of them. They took turns with each of them, not caring about the other man’s sperm dripping out of them.

‘What the fuck is this place?’ Rita cried.

Rebecca gulped and answered the question that they all knew the answer to, but were just too scared to say it out loud.

‘I think… I think it’s a breeding farm.’


	13. Chapter 13

The four girls were deeply disturbed when they realised what Alexander’s place was. But they were glad that all of them had not long had their monthly injection from Michael, so they knew there was no risk of them being used for breeding purposes for the weekend.

But they knew it was going to be a long weekend.

The girls went with Tom and Michael for a tour of the place. They were shown the main rooms and also around the grounds. They couldn’t believe how the place was ran. All of the barns held either a group of males or females, as Alexander had male slaves as well as females.

‘All of our stock is of high fertility.’ Alexander said proudly.

It made Raven feel sick the way he was speaking about them as  _stock._  At least Tom called them  _his girls._

‘What do you do with the babies?’ Michael asked.

‘We raise them in the cottages at the edge of the property. We have our females who are too old to reproduce look after them until the children are of age. Then they are tested and if they are useful, we add them to the barns. If they are not good for breeding, we sell them. Or I keep if they are girls for myself and my men or we use as maids.’ Alexander said proudly.

Raven couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

‘When the girls are 6 months along in the pregnancy, we move them into the house until birth.’

‘What happens then?’ Tom asked.

‘We allow them to move into one of the cottages for the first few months, then they leave the child and go back to the barns.’

Tom noticed Raven and his other three girls looking mortified and like they were going to spew. But he said nothing as they continued on the tour.

Raven saw the poor women and men on the farm looking completely miserable and broken. There was no light in their eyes at all. They were all so trained and set on their routine of being bred daily that there was nothing left of them, no personality, nothing.

When passing by one barn, Raven looked over and a girl caught her eye… It was Natasha.

Tom saw Raven stop walking and followed where she was looking, smiling when he saw Natasha. She was locked in a stock and there was a guy fucking her from behind. Natasha’s face was emotionless, just taking what was being given to her.

‘Raven.’ Tom said to gain her attention again, but Raven was frozen in place, horrified.

‘Come, Raven.’ Tom said more firmly, walking over and putting his hand on the back of her neck to get her moving again.

Raven’s breathing was shaky as she tried not to cry. She couldn’t believe the life they had here, it was truly awful.

After the tour, Tom and Michael went for dinner with Alexander and some of his men. The girls were to stay in their room and got sent up some basic dinners, nothing like what they got at home.

‘We’re really lucky with Tom.’ Rita said as she moved her food around her plate, staring at it in disgust.

‘I know. I have never wanted to go home so badly before.’ Mercedes sighed.

‘I dread to think what we will be doing tomorrow. You don’t think Tom will want to breed with us? Why did he even want to come here in the first place?’ Raven said in a slight panic.

‘I don’t know… We have had the injections though, so I doubt they will want to breed us. They can’t. Not unless we were left here until the injection has worn out.’ Rita said.

‘Did you see poor Natasha? I feel so bad for her.’ Rebecca said sadly.

The girls nodded, not wanting to say anything else.

Michael went in to see them after he and Tom finished dinner. He saw that the girls had barely touched their food.

‘Not hungry?’ He asked them.

‘No, Sir.’ Rita said quietly.

‘I know this place is strange in comparison to home, but you all still need to eat. I will be back in ten minutes and expect to see you all finished.’ He said firmly and left again.

The girls all groaned as they forced themselves to eat. Not wanting to disobey him anyway, but certainly not with where they were, unsure on what was going on.

When their door opened ten minutes later, they expected just Michael. But Tom was with him too. No doubt in-case they hadn’t eaten, but they had.

‘Good girls.’ Michael praised after checking all the plates were empty.

‘Michael and I have been invited to a party tonight. So you all have the evening to yourselves. Do not leave this room, or we might come back to find you all being bred in one of the barns.’ Tom said half-jokingly, but the girls were not going to take any chances.

‘Master?’ Raven squeaked and rushed forwards to Tom just before he left.

‘Yes, Princess?’ He cupped her chin and rubbed his thumb across her lower lip that was trembling.

‘You will return for us, won’t you Master?’ She asked, her voice shaky.

Tom frowned and smoothed his hand through her hair. ‘Of course I will. You don’t have to worry.’ He assured her.

He pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving.

The girls didn’t know what to do for the night. There wasn’t much they  _could_  do. Hearing screams coming from somewhere down the corridor didn’t help their nerves. It was clear it was a woman giving birth.

The four girls all huddled together on the one double bed, not wanting to be separate. They felt slightly safer being together and were able to comfort one another as they tried to sleep.

  
Tom and Michael had a good time at the party. There were plenty of fun girls around to keep them entertained. Most of them didn’t understand English, so they were allowed to be forceful and just make them do what they wanted.

‘There is something fun about foreign girls, not knowing what you are saying.’ Michael grinned sadistically while one was on her knees between his legs, sucking him off.

Tom chuckled and agreed from the other end of the sofa. He had one bouncing up and down on his cock, she was talking in Russian the entire time. Tom had no clue what she was saying, but he didn’t care.

‘Perhaps we are in the wrong business and should set up our own breeding farm.’ Tom moaned as he thrust his hips upwards, dug his nails into the girls’ hips and came inside her. ‘Could you imagine Raven with her belly swelling, breasts getting full of milk… God, what a thought.’ He relaxed back on the sofa while the girl climbed off of him and scurried away to get fucked by another man.

‘You could have your own stock of Raven’s if you got girls from her. When Raven gets old, you’d have a new younger version. If you got the right man to breed with her.’ Michael said as he gripped the girls’ hair tight in his hand and tugged hard to urge her on more.

‘At the same time, it is good having the only Raven.’ Tom tucked his cock back into his trousers, having had enough pleasure for the meantime.

Michael followed suit after he came down the girls’ throat, making her swallow all of him before sending her away.

‘I wonder what our girls are up to just now.’ Michael hummed when a maid came with more drinks for the two.

‘Probably nothing. I think they’re rather scared being here.’ Tom chuckled.

‘I can see why. We best hope Alexander doesn’t try to keep  _us_.’ Michael joked.

‘At least this trip will let the girls realise how well we do care for them, and how lucky they are in comparison.’

‘We should have taken Julie with us. That might have brought her to heel quicker.’ Michael muttered.

‘Well, I shall make sure the girls tell her of what they saw here. It’s going to be good having the threat of selling them to Alexander to scare them into submission if they fall out of line.’ Tom said darkly.

  
The rest of the weekend was torturous for the girls. Though they were lucky that it was just Tom and Michael who used them. Even if Alexander did keep suggesting that they breed them or have his men use them, Tom kept declining.

But on the last night, Tom and Michael got an offer from Alexander that they didn’t want to turn down. It was an offer that had not been expected.

‘That’s a very generous offer. She is one of my best girls though. Letting her go, I am not so sure about.’ Tom said in thought as he tapped his lower lip with his finger.

‘So think about all the money that she will bring you. Having 50% earnings from all of her offspring is a big opportunity. Along with £40,000 in your pocket right now. I have buyers all around the world that want the features she has. If she has boys, they will go on to be breeding bulls here or to other associates of mine.’

‘What’s the turnaround rate, how often are your girls pregnant?’ Tom asked.

‘We aim to impregnate them again as soon as they have finished with the first baby. Some high fertility girls we have become pregnant straight after.’ Alexander said proudly. ‘Your last girl I bought, Natasha, is already pregnant. She will be coming into the house soon.’

‘But she was in the stocks?’ Michael asked.

‘Yes, we keep them there until they are ready to come in. The males enjoy fucking the already pregnant ones just as much.’

Tom looked at Michael. ‘What do you think?’

‘You’re the boss. Whatever you want to do.’ Michael shrugged.

Tom looked back at Alexander. He said nothing for a moment, still thinking. Then he leaned forward and put his hand out.

‘You have yourself a deal.’


	14. Chapter 14

Tom and Michael went into the girls’ room the following morning. The girls had packed their bags and were so happy and eager to leave and go home.

‘We have something to tell you girls.’ Michael said and the girls all stood in a line on front of them, waiting to hear what it was.

‘I have made a deal with Alexander. To sell one of you, for a big amount of money and for 50% in whatever earnings he makes from your offspring.’ Tom said with a half smirk.

The girls eyes all widened and they looked at one another in pure horror. Raven let out a small sob as she covered her mouth, terrified.

‘Please, Master. Please no.’ Raven sobbed.

‘Silence, Raven.’ Tom said firmly, giving her a  _look_ that made her back down. ‘It was not an easy decision to make. But Alexander assured me that this girl has perfect features that are sought out highly…’ Tom’s eyes then landed firmly on Rebecca. ‘This is your new home, Rebecca.’

‘NO! PLEASE. I BEG YOU. TAKE ME HOME WITH YOU PLEASE!’ Rebecca screamed hysterically and rushed to beg at his feet. She grabbed his foot as she cried and pleaded with him, in a blind panic.

The other three girls started to cry and beg him too.

Tom crouched down and stroked Rebecca’s hair, then he tugged her up to her feet. ‘I am sorry, pet. You’ve been a wonderful girl for us. But this is your destiny. I know you will do me so proud by producing wonderful children.’ Tom purred and kissed the top of her head.

Two guards along with Alexander walked into the room, ready to take Rebecca.

Raven rushed to Tom and grabbed his arm. ‘Please, Master. Please don’t do this. Please.’ She cried.

‘Enough, Raven. You girls say your goodbyes. Then we are leaving.’ He growled.

The girls all grabbed Rebecca and they all cried. They apologised to their friend, saying it should be them instead. It felt like their hearts were being torn, especially Raven. As Rebecca was her closest friend.

Rebecca felt like she was going to pass out at the mere thought of having to stay.

‘Alright, enough.’ Alexander said impatiently. He was eager to get Rebecca into her barn.

The guards grabbed her and started to drag her away. Raven tried to keep hold of her arm, to hold her back. Once more begging and pleading. Tom grabbed Raven around the middle and yanked her back from her friend.

‘Enough. Or I will leave you here with her since you’ll miss her so much.’ He snarled in her ear.

Raven went limp in his arm and cried as she watched her friend being dragged away out of the room.

  
On the journey to the airport the car was silent. Raven couldn’t bring herself to look at Tom or Michael, she kept her eyes to the window, tears falling down her face constantly.

The girls were herded onto the jet like sheep, still saying nothing. Raven went to sit at the back with Mercedes and Rita like on the journey there, but Tom grabbed her arm and had her sit next to him at the table with him and Michael instead.

She felt super nervous as she took her seat. Tom put a firm hand on her thigh during take-off and kept it there for a while. She stayed quiet and just looked out the window while Tom and Michael talked about business and other things, frankly she had zoned out pretty much straight away. That was until she felt Tom’s fingers lightly brushing her hair back behind her ear.

‘Princess.’

She turned to look at him, her stomach churning when she made eye contact with him. She both hated and loved him at the same time. The latter she so desperately wished she could get rid of. She still felt sickened at what he did to poor Rebecca. The torture she was no doubt going through already.

‘Come here, pet.’ Tom patted his thigh.

Raven felt a tug in her stomach. But she refused. She shook her head and turned away from him. But Tom gripped her chin and roughly forced her to look at him.

‘Don’t disobey me, Princess. Just because we are in the air, doesn’t mean I won’t punish you.’ He growled in warning.

Raven let out a small whimper, tears rolled down her cheeks. Tom ignored them and patted his thigh again, but she still didn’t move. She tried to move away from him, to cower away. Growing impatient, Tom grabbed her hair and physically dragged her across his lap on her stomach. She tried to struggle and get away, but he grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her, restraining her so she could do nothing but lie there helplessly across his lap.

Flipping up her dress to reveal her ass, he unleashed hell on it with his bare hand. His swing was powerful and had her crying out in agony straight away.

‘I did warn you, Raven. You should know by now that I will  _not_ tolerate disobedience.’ His voice was eerily calm, but had that hint of danger in it too that all the girls feared.

Rita and Mercedes cringed every time they heard Tom’s hand hitting Raven’s bum. They were glad it wasn’t them, even though they knew they were going to struggle submitting happily to Tom after what he did to Rebecca.

‘I’m sorry, Master! Please. I’m so sorry!’ Raven cried out.

Tom didn’t stop though, not until he was satisfied with the colour of her ass and how broken she felt. She went completely limp on his lap, no longer struggled and he could just hear whimpering from her as she cried in defeat.

He manoeuvred her round and sat her up on his lap. She let out a hiss of pain from the way his jeans scraped across her heated skin. Tom curled an arm around her, holding her tightly on his lap as he gripped her chin again so she was to look at him.

‘Now, what do you say?’

‘I’m sorry, Master.’ She said quietly, defeated.

‘What for?’

‘For… For being disobedient and rude, Master.’

‘That’s better. If you had did as you were told, you would have had a nice orgasm instead of a spanking.’ He tsked at her. ‘Where has this behaviour come from?’

‘I just hate that you left Rebecca there, Master.’ She said quietly, hating the way he was still gripping her chin. His gaze was too intense.

‘Says the girl who sent Natasha there.’ Tom said softly, toying with a strand of her hair at the side of her face. Raven’s eyes widened as she looked at him. ‘You are just as much to blame, darling. If you hadn’t picked out Natasha for us to take, she wouldn’t be there now. At least now, she has a familiar face in Rebecca. I know you were both close, but you don’t need her. You’re _my_  good girl. Don’t let it slip.’

Tom’s words cut through Raven like a knife. She felt sick all over again as she now thought about Natasha as well. The thought of the whole place made her shudder. She leaned in to Tom when he released her chin and she hid her face into his neck.

‘Please never send me there, Master. I beg of you.’ She sobbed quietly.

Tom’s hand came up to stroke her hair. ‘Shh, shh. You’re my best girl, Raven. Don’t let that slip and you won’t have to worry about a thing.’

  
When they returned home, Raven went to go straight to her room. She planned on having a long bath and then going to bed early. Wanting to just be alone. But her luck wasn’t in. When she made her way down the corridor, Tom called on her.

‘Raven.’

She froze for a second before turning around to look at him. ‘Yes, Master?’

‘Once you’ve unpacked and showered, I expect you to be in my room waiting for me.’

‘Yes, Master.’


	15. Chapter 15

Raven looked at herself in the mirror of her bathroom. She barely recognised herself anymore. In the last two years of being here, she hadn’t taken the time to  _actually look_  at herself.

Not only had her personality changed drastically, but she was surprised to see physical changes as well. Her eyes being the biggest change, she no longer had the brightness in them that she once did. When she was free and writing her own book, taking long jogs in the park at night.

She splashed some cold water on her face and sighed. She knew that Jason was due back for a few days. Whether he had any more plans or not, she wasn’t sure. But she decided in that moment, that she wanted to escape. She wanted to get her life back.

After the trip to Russia two weeks ago, it had unsettled her entirely. She realised that even she could be disposable in Tom’s eyes. No matter how well behaved she was, what would happen when she got too old? She would be sent away like Sue had been. And she was no longer certain that it wouldn’t be to somewhere like Alexander’s place.

And she would be damned if she was going to end up somewhere like that.

  
Jason arrived later that day. Tom had set him up with Rita for the first night. Raven wondered if he had told all the girls about his plan. She sure hoped so. She wasn’t sure if she would cope with herself if she was the only one who was able to escape.

She walked into the living room to find most of them there. Rita was sat next to Jason, Mercedes was with Michael, Nicola with Benedict, Jenna with Luke and then Anya and Julie at either side of Chris. He had finally managed to get Julie to heel, she was obedient and timid now. The difference in her in the last week was astounding. It was like a switch had been flicked, she had been broken.

Tom motioned Raven over to sit on his lap. She had a slight blush on her cheeks as she crossed the room and got comfy with him. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Jason, worried in-case she would snap. She had talked herself into doing it, whatever Jason’s plan would be. She couldn’t back out. She’d had enough of her mind constantly changing and being at a war with herself.

Everyone was chatting and drinking, having a good evening. But Tom was also attentive to Raven and felt she seemed a bit off that night. ‘You seem tense, Princess. Let’s ease that.’ He murmured into her ear, making her tremble.

His hand slid up her thigh under her dress. He nudged her thighs apart and she obeyed, spreading them more for him so his hand could reach where he wanted. He slid his fingers through her folds, teasing across her delicate skin.

Tom answered a question from Benedict while he continued to tease Raven, working her until she started to get aroused. Which to her embarrassment didn’t take long. It never did with Tom.

His fingers slid over her clit in slow yet firm motions, making her moan and lull her head to the side against his shoulder. His movements remained slow and calculated, driving her crazy. It felt so damn good, yet he wasn’t quick enough to give her an orgasm. But she found that better, keeping her riding that wave of pleasure while he continued to converse with everyone around them, as if nothing was happening between her legs.

‘When’s the next party, Tom?’ Michael asked.

Tom took a sip of his drink before answering, while still lazily stroking Raven’s clit. ‘I think we will have one on Saturday night, before the auction on Sunday. Hugh has expressed an interest in purchasing a new girl this time. It will give him a chance to meet them all and try them out.’

‘Sounds good. It’s been a while since we’ve had a party.’ Michael grinned and the men all agreed.

Tom looked over at Jason. ‘Will you be staying for the party and auction?’

‘Unfortunately not, I will have to go home Saturday morning. I was thinking about going out tomorrow, I’d like to treat all the girls and take them with me. With your permission?’ Jason asked.

‘I’ll need most of the girls here tomorrow and Julie isn’t permitted to go out. But you can take Raven with you, if you want. She’s a good girl.’ Tom purred, putting more pressure on her clit for a few strokes before resuming the slow, light touching, making her mewl on his lap.

‘Thanks, Tom.’ Jason nodded and looked to Raven, but she was too wrapped up in her pleasure to take in what the men were saying.

After another ten minutes, Tom slid his free hand up into Raven’s hair and pulled her away from him slightly so he could look into her eyes. ‘Do you want to come, Princess?’

‘Please, Master.’ She whimpered, her grip tightening on his shirt.

He granted her wish and put more pressure on her little sensitive nub, making her come in a matter of seconds. Everyone had went silent and was watching, her whole body trembled as little moans and whimpers spilled from her lips. Tom smirked, sliding his fingers down to feel her wetness.

She couldn’t stop shaking when he brought his fingers up to her lips. ‘Suck them clean.’ He told her, and she obeyed. His fingers slipped into her mouth and his eyes darkened as he watched her suck them clean.

‘Good girl.’ He praised, kissing her temple. Then he looked to the rest of the men. ‘Isn’t she cute when she comes?’

He grinned when Raven blushed and hid her face into his neck, feeling vulnerable and shy. Her body was still sensitive, she often took a while to calm down after a strong orgasm.

‘She is indeed. Let me have a turn.’ Benedict growled, licking his lips.

Tom happily handed her over to Benedict. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to where he was sitting. He placed her down and got on his knees on front of her, burying his face straight between her thighs as he forced her wide open.

A big orgy then broke out from them all. Aside from Jason, who just watched the scene unfolding on front of him until Tom told him to take Rita to a private room, so he could have some fun too. Knowing he didn’t like to get down and dirty on front of others, he respected his choice.

Chris was busy with Anya, leaving Julie looking sheepish and nervous about where to look. But her eyes landed on Tom, which she regretted instantly. As he gave her a come hither motion with his finger and an intent look in his eyes.

She swallowed a lump in her throat as she got up and crossed the room to him. He still terrified her to the core.

Tom pulled the girl onto his lap and had her straddle over him. He gripped her hips tightly. ‘Kiss me.’ He demanded.

Julie had a short mental battle with herself, but she knew it was best to just submit. So she leaned in and kissed him. His busy hands wandered over her body, squeezing her breasts and down to her arse.

She had hoped he was just going to fondle her, maybe have her give him a blowjob. But no, Tom pulled his zipper down and pulled out his cock. He lined up with her and controlling her by holding her hips, he forced her down onto him.

Tom groaned as he felt her body sink onto him. She was so tight, not as wet as Raven normally was though. Though he knew that Julie despised him, but that only made it more fun. Making her come on his cock would make it even better. He did love causing the girls confusion and distress.

While Tom was fucking Julie, Raven was passed around the rest of the men along with the other girls. Luke had her ride his face, while Mercedes rode his cock. Then Raven was fucked doggy style by Michael. Then she took double penetration from both Chris and Benedict.

By the time the night finished, she was exhausted and her body was feeling achey all over. But the night wasn’t finished for Raven. Tom took her back to his room, to have her all to himself for a while. He tied her to his bed and fucked her over and over, staying buried inside her until he grew hard again. He was insatiable that night.

Once he was finally finished with her, he held her in his arms and lazily trailed his fingers up and down her back.

‘I want you to be a good girl for Jason tomorrow when he takes you out. No misbehaving and do exactly what he says. Ok?’

‘Yes, Master.’ Raven nodded.

But she felt a mixture of sadness and excitement. Was Jason going to set her free? Or was he building up more trust between himself and Tom? She had no idea what to expect for the following day…


	16. Chapter 16

Benedict walked into Raven’s room the following morning, she was just back from being in Tom’s room for the night.

‘Hello, darling. Recovered from last night?’ He asked with a grin, stroking her cheek when she blushed.

‘Yes, Sir.’ She nodded.

‘Jason is leaving in an hour, he is meeting you in the garage. I thought I could help you shower.’ He winked at her.

Raven smiled as Benedict led her into the bathroom. He got the shower running and undressed himself while Raven took off her gown. The two got into the shower and let the water run over them.

Benedict washed her hair for her, being gentle as he massaged the shampoo into her hair. He took his time rinsing it out and then soaped his hands up to wash her body. He took extra time between her legs, arousing her and leaving her horny.

She was permitted to wash him in return, she couldn’t help but grin when she felt his cock hardening in her hands. Even when she was rinsing him, she couldn’t keep her hands off it and gave him a hand job.

Just before he was about to come, he smacked her wrists away, grabbed her hips and turned her around to bend her over. She put her hands against the tiled wall at the side for support while Benedict lined himself up with her.

‘You always feel so good, Raven.’ He growled, tightening his grip on her hips as he plowed into her.

He took her rough and fast. He loved the feeling of her soft walls contracting against him when she came. He had to tighten his hold on her, as she almost gave way and fell forwards when her hands slipped down the wall and her knees turned to jelly.

After a few more deep thrusts, Benedict pulled out and forced her down to her knees. He stroked himself while she got into position. ‘I want to finish in your mouth.’ He demanded.

Raven didn’t need to be told twice, she took him in her mouth and soon felt the familiar pulsing on her tongue right before he spilled down her throat. She came at the same time from feeling him on her tongue, moaning around him.

‘Good girl.’ Benedict purred and stroked her hair while she continued to softly suck him.

He let her have more fun, considering he got another orgasm out of it too. Then he had to pull her off of him, since he had to make sure she was ready in time to meet Jason for her day out with him.

Benedict aided her in getting dressed, then he walked her down to the garage where he handed her over to Jason.

Jason and Raven said nothing until they got into the car.

‘Are you doing ok?’ He asked, concerned.

‘No.’ Raven said truthfully, her eyes welling up with tears.

‘What is it?’

‘The trip to Russia. It was awful. I don’t want to end up there. Please, let me go.’ Raven looked at Jason, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Jason’s brow creased as he looked at the poor, scared girl. He reached out and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. ‘I will. It can’t be today, unfortunately. Tom will know and I need to make sure I can get all of you out. Or as many of you as possible. But, on Saturday morning I know Tom, Michael, Chris and Benedict are all going out to get supplies for the party. So when Luke goes downstairs to the basement, I will get you out of there.’

‘Thank you. Thank you!’ Raven cried again, but of relief too.

She looked out the window as Jason drove into the city. She couldn’t stop herself from feeling excited now, Jason seemed pretty confident with his plan for getting her out. She kept thinking about what she would do first when she got her newfound freedom back.

‘Where are we going?’ Raven asked, curious where he was taking her.

‘I have a home lined up for you and the other girls, just for the meantime until you all get back on your feet again.’

‘I… I didn’t even think about that. My flat will have someone else living there now.’ Raven said sadly.

‘And that is the first place Tom would look.’ Jason added.

Raven felt a little sad. She wouldn’t be able to go back completely to her old life. But at least she would have her freedom. And she supposed being with the other girls would be good to start with. They all knew what one another had been through and would be able to support each other.

‘So we are going shopping, you can buy a bunch of clothes and whatever else you want. I’ll put it to the house, so it’s there for you. Pick out some things you might think the other girls would like. I had been hoping to take most of you out today for this.’

‘So, the girls know about the plan?’

‘Yes. Well, Rita knows when I am planning to get you all out. I haven’t been able to tell the others the update yet. But they know I am working on it. Aside from Julie, she is too unstable to tell until it’s time to get you out. Have you not spoken to them about it?’ Jason frowned.

‘No. I wasn’t sure what they knew.’ Raven looked down and fiddled with her hands nervously.

‘Just be careful Julie doesn’t over hear. She might end up blabbing to the guys and then the plan will be blown.’

‘I will… Thank you, for doing this. For getting us out.’ Raven smiled, the first genuine smile from her in a long time.

  
Jason took Raven shopping. It was nice as she was able to pick out whatever she wanted. Normally she had Tom with her, deciding for her mainly unless she had been extra good. Then she got to pick out a few things that she wanted.

But the main thing that Raven enjoyed on the shopping trip with Jason, was that she was able to pick out underwear as well. Something she hadn’t had the pleasure of wearing for over two years. She’d almost forgotten how it would feel. She couldn’t wait to wear a bra and knickers again.

Jason took Raven for lunch too, letting her have whatever she wanted.

‘I’m going to get you all fake passports, as I think you should all change your identities. Start completely fresh. That way it’s more difficult for Tom to track you down.’ Jason told Raven on the drive back to the house.

‘Will that really be necessary?’

‘It’s up to you, of course. But the option is there. It would be safer.’

‘Ok.’ Raven sighed. She realised he was right, it probably would be safest.

When she returned into the house, Tom was there to greet her.

‘Hello, Princess. Did you have a good day with Jason?’ He slid his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

‘Yes, Master. Thank you.’ Raven smiled.

‘She behaved very well. She’s a credit to you, Tom.’ Jason said, patting him on the shoulder.

‘Oh I know.’ Tom smirked and put his hand on Raven’s head. ‘Go along and get your dinner. It should be ready now.’

‘Thank you, Master.’ Raven rushed off to the dining room.

Raven was relieved to find Rita, Jenny and Anya there too. Alone.

‘Jason says that you are all aware of his plan to get us out of here.’ She whispered to them.

‘You know too?’ Jenny gasped, all the girls looked confused yet relieved.

‘I didn’t realise he had spoken to us all.’ Said Anya.

‘Apart from Julie. He said she is too unstable to tell, until it’s time to go.’ Raven told them.

‘He is getting us out of here, Saturday morning when the others go to get the supplies for the party. It will just be Luke. Even if he doesn’t go down to the basement, between us all, we can easily take him out.’ Rita said.

‘It’s going to be so weird, but so wonderful.’ Jenny sighed happily.

‘Jason has sorted a house for us too, across the city until we get back on our feet. He took me shopping today to buy a bunch of clothes. Including underwear!’ Raven said excitedly.

‘No more cold fannies in winter.’ Rita said jokingly.

They stopped talking when they heard someone coming to the dining room, it was Benedict, Luke and Michael. The girls all acted normal while they ate. Raven excused herself once she was finished and went upstairs to her room.


	17. Chapter 17

It was finally the day. 

Raven was almost beside herself with excitement, yet she also felt a little dread too. Tom had been extra affectionate and playful with her yesterday. She wasn’t sure why, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. He had taken her in so many different positions, sometimes roughly and other times in a more gentle manner.

It did make things more difficult for her though. Her mind almost started to battle with itself again. But she put a stop to it, remembering about what happened in Russia. How she could end up being sold and sent there too.

She was just in her room, waiting till it was time. She knew that Jason was waiting for Tom and the others to leave. She could only pray that they didn’t change their mind.

‘Raven.’

The voice made her jump, she had been in her own world. She looked over at the door to see Tom stood there, smiling.

‘I’m heading out with the guys now. Luke is staying and will look after you all if there’s any issues. We won’t be long though. I want you waiting for me in my study when I return, Luke will tell you when we are on our way back. Oh, and make sure you say goodbye to Jason. He is leaving in the next hour or so.’  

‘Yes, Master.’ Raven nodded.

Tom walked over and gripped her chin so he could kiss her. ‘That’s my good girl. What would I do without you, hmm?’ He smiled.

She smiled fondly up at him, he gave her one more kiss on the lips then left. Raven let out a breath and looked at her hands, they were shaking. She mentally slapped herself, she had to keep it together. She was  _so_  close now.

Walking over to the window, she saw one of the jeeps leaving the garage and heading off down the drive. That would be Tom and the guys. Maybe Jason would be ready now.

She made her way downstairs. The house seemed quiet, eerily quiet. Looking around, she couldn’t find anyone. Until she heard the door from the garage. It was Jason.

‘There you are, Raven. Come on, quickly. The girls are waiting in the car for you. Luke is downstairs, we don’t have much time. Quick!’ He said in a rush and motioned for her to go.

Her heart beat quickened as she rushed with Jason to the garage. There was a car waiting, with tinted windows. That was good, she thought. It meant that even if they passed by Tom and the others they wouldn’t be able to see the girls in the car, giving them longer to get away.

‘The girls are in the back. Come on, let’s get you to your freedom.’ Jason opened the door for her.

‘Thank you.’ She said to Jason as she hurried to climb in.

The door was slammed shut behind her before her ass even hit the seat. Her stomach sank as she looked at the person sitting opposite her, the girls nowhere in sight.

‘I must say, I am  _very_ disappointed in you Princess.’


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Brief mention of incest.

Raven panicked, it had been a set up all along. She couldn’t believe it.

Tom saw her about to try and flee out the door, but he was too quick for her and shot out like a snake to grab her hair tightly in his hand. She let out a cry as Tom hauled her out of the car by the hair.

She saw Jason and the girls standing behind him, along with the other men. The girls all looked at her with pity and sorrow on their faces. That’s when Raven realised that they had _all_  been in on it. How could they? _Why_?

Raven begged and cried hysterically as Tom took her to her room. He threw her on the bed and she went sprawling across it while he slammed the door shut and locked it.

His eyes were dark, his features firm yet his demeanour was still eerily calm.

‘Oh, Princess. I was  _so_  disappointed to find you running eagerly to Jason, to get away. If only you had come to me, told me about his plans. Even last minute, I might have granted you more lenience. You’ve  _deeply_  disappointed me.’ He growled.

‘All that years of training, for nothing. Just means we shall have to start over, hmm?’ When he moved towards her, she crawled away from him, scared. He grabbed her ankle and dragged her down towards him.

She tried kicking out, but he easily over powered her. And whilst she cried for his forgiveness, he had her limbs tied to each corner of the bed. She was going nowhere.

Tom sat on the edge of the bed by her middle. He placed his hand on her stomach, making her body jump. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down, but her entire body was shaking in fear. Unsure on what he was going to do to her.

‘What to do with you, girl... I thought you were doing so well. You were my best girl. I treat you well, do I not?’ His voice was edgy and terrifying.

When Raven said nothing, Tom reached up and grabbed her face, his fingers digging painfully into her cheeks. ‘Answer me girl.’ He snarled.

‘You do.’ Raven said quickly, her voice not much louder than a mouse.

‘You have to be punished for this disgusting act of disobedience. I should send you to Russia.’ Tom threatened, standing up and pacing back and fore at the bottom of the bed.

Raven felt her stomach lurch. ‘NO! PLEASE, MASTER. DON’T SEND ME THERE. PLEASE. I’M SORRY!’ She cried hysterically.

Tom moved up the side of the bed slightly and wrapped his hand around her ankle, squeezing tightly.

‘I would get a lot of money out of you. Every man I know has told me of their want for you.’ He slid his hand up her leg, stopping at her knee. ‘Or maybe I’ll breed you myself. Hopefully get a little girl out of you. Then when she’s of age, I’ll ship you off and keep her for myself in your place.’ He said spitefully, squeezing painfully on her knee, making her cry.

‘Please, Master… I beg you, please don’t.’ She continued sobbing.

Tom had a stern and terrifying look on his face when he knelt on the bed at her side and loomed over her. His hands suddenly flew towards her head, making her yelp in fear, but his hands landed at either side of her head. She opened her eyes, tears streaming down her face, his own face was hovering directly above hers.

‘You have quite the nerve, calling me Master. Considering you just attempted to escape. Don’t you think, pet?’ He narrowed his eyes at her.

Raven didn’t know what to say or do. She let out a small whimper and closed her eyes, trying to stop her tears even though they were flowing freely. But her eyes shot open when Tom grabbed her face and squeezed.

‘Have you forgotten that when you cry, it only turns me on?’

Raven swallowed hard and shook her head, the best she could with his iron grip. 

‘I wanted to tell you… Master. I really did.’ She cried.

Tom paused and loosened his grip slightly. ‘Go on.’ He hissed.

‘But… The trip to Russia. I just, I really don’t want to end up there.’

Tom narrowed his eyes at her. ‘I already told you on the flight home, if you behave and don’t give me a reason to send you there, then you don’t have to worry. But you have blown that, so you  _do_  have to worry. You have a _lot_  of making up to do.’

To Raven’s relief, Tom got up from the bed and left her restrained there. She broke down in tears again, she felt even more trapped than ever. Jason had deceived her. So had the rest of the girls… She wondered how long they’d known for.

Tom’s threat about breeding her himself was still stabbing into her like a knife. Surely even Tom wouldn’t do such a sick thing to his own daughter? He wouldn’t even go ahead with breeding her, would he? She wasn’t so sure anymore. But she was pretty sure that he was capable of anything.

  
Tom went to speak to Jason and the rest of the guys in the study, while he left Raven tied up.

‘Was she always keen to leave?’ He asked Jason.

‘No. She was against it to start with, then really torn. But it was after the trip to Russia that turned her. She was scared about being sent there.’

Tom chuckled. ‘I guess that trip worked a little  _too_  well.’

‘Even Rita and Mercedes have been a little different since returning.’ Michael commented. ‘Much more submissive and compliant.’

‘I should take Julie there. Or even send her there for a year, teach her a lesson.’ Chris said.

‘Are you still having trouble with her?’ Tom frowned.

‘A little. She was going well, but seems to have slipped again.’ Chris sighed.

‘I would offer to help, but it seems I am going to have to break Raven in all over again.’ Tom said as he made to leave, he motioned for Jason to go with him.

When he and Jason returned to Raven, she was still sobbing quietly. When she saw Jason appear with Tom, her eyes widened and she turned her head away from them.

‘Now, Raven. That’s no way to be around a guest.’ Tom chastised.

Raven hesitantly turned her head back around. She knew she was going to have to work hard to get back into Tom’s good books. But she felt so betrayed and disgusted by them both, especially Jason. She had put her trust into him. Her life.

‘You can start making it up to me by being good for Jason. He is far overdue a trial run with you.’ Tom’s eyes darkened as he spoke and he gave Jason a pat on the back.

Jason grinned at Raven and started to unbuckle his belt. Raven flinched and her entire body tensed up as he pulled it out through the hoops. But when he threw it down, she relaxed a little.

Tom walked over to the seat by the window and sat down, his eyes locked on Raven as he put a finger to his lower lip in thought.

Jason finished undressing and Raven couldn’t deny how hot he was. His body was… Incredible. And he was certainly packing a rather  _large_  package.

Raven found she couldn’t look at him for much longer, but when she looked at Tom, he was looking at her so intently she couldn’t look at him either. So she looked up at the roof and concentrated on one spot.

Jason got on the bed and knelt between her spread open legs. He touched her between her thighs, and found she wasn’t wet at all. But that wasn’t a surprise, since he knew she would have been terrified more than anything. But knowing the training all of Tom’s girls got, he simply reached up and shoved two fingers into her mouth. He pressed down firmly on the back of her tongue and laughed when her body spasmed in pleasure.

‘That is quite something.’ He glanced over his shoulder to look at Tom, who still had his eyes firmly on Raven.

‘Indeed. It’s a handy trick to teach them.’ Tom said, still not taking his eyes off her.

Jason removed his fingers from her mouth and then reached down to test if she was aroused now, and she was. He didn’t want to waste any time, considering he’d been wanting to fuck her for months now. It had been difficult to hold off for so long.

Lining the tip of his cock against her, he looked into her eyes for a moment. But when she closed them, not wanting to look at him, that’s when he thrust in roughly.

‘Holy shit.’ Jason gasped as he rutted into her. ‘Tom, man. I hate you for making me wait so long for this lovely cunt.’

Raven let out a small whimper, that wasn’t the Jason she thought she knew. It was clear to her now, that he had been playing a big act. It made her feel sick. She wanted it to be over as soon as possible, even if it did start to feel good. The angle at which he was fucking her made his cock drag against her clit, making it more pleasurable for her.

She wasn’t sure why, but she opened her eyes and looked across the room to Tom. She saw a look on his face that she didn’t see often. He was definitely disappointed in her. That made her feel bad,  _really_  bad.

Tom saw the longing look in her eyes. He could tell she was sorry, confused, scared. Jason was quite rough with her, but Tom was glad for that. As she  _was_ supposed to be being punished after all. He stayed where he was, just staring at her. He smirked when she looked away from him, not able to maintain the eye contact anymore.

Raven was relieved when Jason finally came inside her. He pulled out and went to get himself dressed. Raven hadn’t felt that feeling of being used in a while. It was horrible. She could feel his sticky mess that he left behind leaking out of her. 

‘She was worth the wait. I hope you can get her back under control again mate.’ Jason nodded at Tom.

‘Oh I will. Thanks again, Jason. See you soon.’ Tom got up and gave Jason a pat on the back as he left.

Raven looked at Tom again, he looked at her and slowly walked back towards her. He stopped at the side of the bed, towering over her. He scratched his beard then started to untie her. Raven was confused, not sure what was happening next.

‘I have work to do in my office.’ He said as he made her stand up. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them behind her back, tying them together. ‘But I can’t trust you to be alone now, so you’re coming with me. Do you need the toilet before we go?’ He asked.

Raven gulped and nodded. ‘Yes… Please, Master.’ She said quietly.

Raven thought he would untie her to allow her to go, but no. If she thought things were already bad, he did something he’d never done before. He marched her into her bathroom and lowered her down onto the toilet.

She looked up at him with wide eyes when she realised she wouldn’t be able to wipe herself with her hands stuck behind her back. And the fact that Tom just stood on front of her, arms folded over his chest as he stared at her.

‘Hurry up, Raven. We do not have all day.’ He said in a patronising tone.

Raven knew there would be no point arguing. She didn’t want to anger him any more than she already had. So she took a deep breath and concentrated, it took a moment before she could actually pee with an audience. When she was finished, Tom forced her knees apart and grabbed some toilet roll. He reached down and wiped her, the shame and humiliation was evident on her face. That made Tom smirk.

‘You best get used to it, girl. Because I am going to be keeping a _very_  close eye on you.’


	19. Chapter 19

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. Tom certainly hadn’t been lying when he said he was going to keep a close eye on Raven.

She was at his side almost the entire time. Her hands constantly tied behind her back, or she was tied to the bed during the night. He constantly watched over her while she was on the toilet, something she still wasn’t used to no matter how often it happened.

He took the belt to her most days, causing her ass to hurt almost constantly. On days he was feeling more lenient he only used his hands. But they could be just as ruthless as the leather.

What hurt Raven the most, was that Tom wasn’t affectionate with her, ever. He was strict, harsh and cold towards her. No matter how good she was, no matter how hard she tried to please him it wasn’t enough. She just wanted to hear him call her his good girl again…

She’d blown it. She knew she should’ve told Tom about Jason. It tore her up every day.

But she did fall into the comfort of routine again, it was all she had left. There had been no more mention of Alexander’s awful place, she hoped it would stay that way.

Eventually, Raven was given a little more freedom. Tom told her she was still to check in with him every hour on the hour. But aside from that, she could go about as normal during the day. But she was still tied up at night, just in-case.

Though they all knew that even if she wanted to try and escape again, it would be useless. Tom had even more guards than usual around the perimeter of the grounds. At every gate and every long stretch of fencing.

Raven went outside, happy to feel the sun on her face again after being stuck inside for the last 4 months. She was definitely not going to risk getting in Tom’s bad books again, ever. She resigned herself to the fact that there was no escaping him so she just had to make the most of it.

‘Raven? It’s good to see you not tied up.’ Rita greeted as she went outside to see her.

Raven looked down and muttered a thanks. Then she went to walk away, she was still feeling hurt about the girls all going behind her back too. It was one thing the men doing it, making her slip up, but another thing your supposed friends doing it.

‘Raven, please. You have no idea how sorry we all are. We were given no option. We were told by Tom if we told you, we’d get sold.’ Rita said, her voice hurting.

Raven turned back to look at Rita. She could see the regret on her face. Sighing, she gave Rita a hug. Knowing it wasn’t her fault.

‘I know.’ She said quietly, happy when Rita hugged her back. It was the first hug she’d had in so long.

‘Is Tom still being…  _difficult_  with you?’

‘Yeah. I thought he was scary before, he’s down right terrifying now.’ Raven shuddered and folded her arms around herself when she stepped back from Rita.

‘Well, now you’re back to normal in the house, there’s someone I want to introduce you to.’ Rita motioned for Raven to go with her.

Raven frowned, confused. But she followed her friend down to the bottom of the garden, by the large oak tree that was near a gate. There was a new security guard there that Raven hadn’t seen before.

Rita took Raven over near the gate and they stopped by it.

‘Hey, Mick.’ Rita said, but she kept looking at Raven to make it look like the two girls were just chatting.

Mick moved slightly along the fence line so he was closer to the girls. ‘Are you alright, Rita?’ He asked.

‘Yes. This is Raven, who I was telling you about. Raven, this is Mick. He’s going to get us out of here, for real this time.’

Raven’s eyes widened and she took a step back from Rita.

‘No, Raven. It’s true this time. I promise you.’ Rita assured her.

Raven felt her stomach twist in nerves. Was this another trap? A trick? Did Tom set this up without the other girls knowing this time? Or was Rita deceiving her again?

‘Tomorrow at 7am, before the men wake up, we are all to meet here. Mick is going to get help and meet us here, to get us out.’ Rita smiled and took Raven’s hands in hers. ‘We are going to get out, Raven.’

‘Why? I thought… I thought you were happy here?’ Raven squeaked.

‘After the trip to Russia, it’s opened our eyes. We can’t let our lives be on the line, we are not going to end up somewhere like that.’

Raven felt like she was going to be sick.

‘Be careful girls. We only have one chance at this tomorrow, we can’t slip up.’ Mick said to them, keeping his back to them as he stayed on guard.

Rita led Raven away and they walked around, talking.

‘How can you trust him?’ Raven asked.

‘He started speaking to me one day a few weeks ago, he didn’t realise about what goes on here. All they are told is that Tom is rich, has a bunch of willing girls living for him. But that no one is allowed in or out without permission. They have no idea about what goes on. The kidnapping, trafficking, auctions. Once I told him, he said he would help me and the rest of us escape.’

‘What if this is a trap from Tom?’ Raven was worried, really worried.

‘He hasn’t spoken to any of the girls about it. And I don’t know, I believe Mick.’ Rita shrugged. ‘So, are you in? Yes?’

Raven looked at Rita, unsure. Before she could reply, she heard Michael calling from the house. She had to check in with Tom.

‘If you are, meet us at the front door in the morning just before 7. We will all head down together.’ Rita said quickly, Raven nodded numbly.

She went straight to Tom’s office to check in with him.

‘Behaving?’ He asked in his steel tone voice that Raven was slowly becoming accustomed to.

‘Yes, Master.’ She nodded, looking to the floor as he only glanced up briefly at her from his desk.

‘Very well. Off you go.’ He dismissed. But when she didn’t move, he looked up again. This time his harsh eyes stayed on her, making her shiver. Not in the good way. ‘What is it, girl?’ He snapped impatiently.

Raven hesitated. Unsure on what to do. Should she tell Tom or not? Was it another trap?


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I left it on a mean cliffhanger yesterday. Here ya go!

Raven decided she wasn’t taking any more chances. She couldn’t cope with her lack of freedom again, not now she was just starting to get it back.

‘I… the… the girls are going to attempt to escape tomorrow morning, Master. The security guard at the gate by the oak tree, he’s helping them. He’s going to help them escape.’ Raven blurted our quickly before she could change her mind.

She was almost certain it was another test from Tom. But from the way his brows creased and the way he stood up from his desk rather abruptly made her start to wonder…

‘What time?’ He demanded as he walked over towards her.

‘Se… Seven AM, Master.’ Raven said, her lower lip trembling as he approached her with his intimidating height.

When Tom raised his hand up, Raven flinched and closed her eyes, thinking he was going to strike her. Not that he ever had, not like that. But instead she felt a gentle caress on her cheek from the back of his hand.

‘Good girl for telling me, Raven.’ He purred, his voice like velvet. He hadn’t spoken so softly like that to her since the incident. It felt like a warm fluffy blanket being wrapped around her in all this madness.

She opened her eyes to look at him.

‘Was… was it another test, Master?’ She squeaked.

‘No, Raven. No it was not. Which is why I am  _very_  pleased that you’ve told me. I knew you were a good girl really, you just needed more reinforcement to bring it out.’ He slid his hand up into her hair and stroked her soothingly.

On the inside, Raven felt a mess. She’d just blown it. A real chance to escape, and the other girls… Their chance of escape too. She felt sick all over again. She had been  _so_ sure it was another of Tom’s tricks.

‘I want you to go along with this…  _plan_ of theirs. Let me and the guys sort it out. Ok?’ He said firmly, gripping her chin this time but gently.

‘Yes, Master.’

  
Raven couldn’t sleep that night. Even though Tom had allowed her to sleep in her own bed without restraints. She kept thinking about what she’d done. If the girls found out, she was sure they would never forgive her. She wasn’t even sure if she could ever forgive herself.

But if Tom hadn’t tricked her before, then she wouldn’t be in this mess. She would have been more than happy to try to escape.

Eventually morning came and it was time to meet the girls. She had no idea what Tom had planned. She was just going to have to go along with it and see.

It was still dark outside, with it being winter time. She went downstairs and the rest of the girls were all there waiting for her, apart from two of the girls.

‘Where’s Jenna and Nicola?’ She whispered to Rita.

‘They don’t want to leave. They’re happy here.’ Rita shrugged.

The girls all got out of the house and quietly went down towards the big oak tree. As it was so dark, they could just make out shapes. But when they neared the tree, they could all sense and see there was something not right. There was an odd shape hanging from one of the thick branches of the tree.

Suddenly a large floodlight turned on, shining directly at said tree branch. The girls all let out a scream of horror. There was a body hanging from the tree.

It was Mick. He’d been hanged.

The girls, aside from Raven, went into a panic and started crying. Scared.

‘Let’s still try the gate.’ Rita suggested, gathering herself together again.

But before they could even take another step, they heard footsteps behind them. Turning around, Tom, Benedict, Luke, Chris and Michael all came into view. Neither of them looking happy.

Tom held his hand up and swirled the key around his finger. ‘No need to even attempt it, girls. I have the key right here.’

The girls all looked between one another, sobbing. Their game was up.

Michael grabbed Mercedes, Chris pounced for Anya, Luke snatched Rita, Benedict took Julie and Tom put his hand on the back of Raven’s neck, to guide her along with everyone back inside.

Even though Raven knew that she wouldn’t be in trouble, or she certainly  _hoped_  not since Tom told her to go along with the girls plan, she still felt terrified.

The girls were all herded like sheep into the living room. Tom turned to face them and he unbuckled his belt, slipped it out through the loops and wrapped it around his fist after flexing it. His face was stern and all the girls whimpered in fear.

‘Mercedes. You’re first.’ He snarled, motioning her to him with a finger.

Mercedes begged and pleaded with him, but Michael grabbed her and dragged her along after Tom. She was taken out of the room and next door into Tom’s study. The rest of the girls were left alone as the men all left the room, but the door was locked as they heard the key turn.

They could hear Mercedes screaming and crying from the next room, making their stomachs churn.

‘How did they find out?’ Rita cried.

Julie looked at Raven and saw an odd look on her face. She moved closer towards her. ‘It was you, wasn’t it? You told Tom about the plan!’ She accused.

Raven’s eyes widened and she started to cry.

‘I’m so sorry. I had no idea. I thought it was another test. These last few months have been hell for me. I couldn’t take it again, I didn’t realise it was genuine!’ Raven cried hysterically.

The girls all gasped in shock and upset. But Julie… she was furious.

‘YOU BITCH!’ Julie screamed and launched at Raven.

Julie grabbed her hair and threw her to the floor. Where she then proceeded to kick her in the ribs and then straddled over her and began punching her face.

The rest of the girls all screamed and cried for help as they banged on the door to get the men’s attention.

Raven couldn’t fight Julie off, she was too weak in comparison. Rita rushed over and attempted to get Julie off, but Julie elbowed Rita in the face.

The door burst open, the men all went rushing in. Benedict and Chris managed to grab Julie and dragged her kicking and screaming off of Raven.

Luke saw to Rita, whose mouth was bleeding. Michael scooped Raven up in his arms and carried her quickly to his room and into the bathroom. He ran her a warm bath and sat her on the floor with her back against the wall.

Raven was slightly out of it, from the pain and hard punches. Michael injected her with some painkillers and he opened her eyes, to get her to focus.

‘Stay with me, Raven. You’re alright.’ He said and patted her cheek, getting her to focus more.

  
Tom walked in to Michael’s en suite to see Raven in the bath an hour later. She had a black eye, her jaw was swollen and she had bruises forming on her stomach and chest.

Raven saw the look in Tom’s eyes. She was terrified, because she knew how much he hated it when any of his girls were  _damaged_. She knew instantly that he would get rid of her. She would take too long to heal.

Tom looked to Michael and motioned for him to step out of the bathroom, without saying anything to Raven.

‘It looks like she’s been in a fucking bar fight, not a scrap with another girl.’ Tom snarled.

‘Julie is a big, strong girl in comparison to Raven.’ Michael said sadly.

‘Is she going to be ok?’

‘Yes. Mainly bruising and her jaw is swollen.’ Michael sighed.

Tom clenched his jaw and his hands balled up into fists.

He growled angrily. ‘This is not on. I will  _not_  stand for this happening in my house. It’s time to get everyone back under control again.’


	21. Chapter 21

Later that day, once Raven had recovered and had plenty of fluids in her and Michael deemed her ok, Tom called for everyone to meet at the pool.

Raven hadn’t seen Tom again since he saw her in the bath. She was so worried and scared, she was so damaged physically now. Even she was shocked at how much damage Julie did to her.

Michael escorted her to the pool. When she arrived alongside the other girls, Rita moved beside her and took her hand, giving her a squeeze.

‘It’s not your fault. I understand.’ She said softly.

‘Thank you.’ Raven whispered back, almost crying with relief that the rest of the girls weren’t going to hold a grudge against her for her mistake.

There was a large mat held up between the girls and the pool by Luke and Chris, so they couldn’t see the pool until the men moved it out of the way. What they saw in the pool had them all gasping in fright.

Tom was in the pool, stomach deep, in his clothes with his shirt sleeves rolled up his forearms. But what was worse, he had Julie in with him. He was holding her face down in the water with a hand fisted in her hair, she struggled and flailed around like a fish.

He brought her up for air, she gasped and gulped down as much as she could get. Her hair was hanging down over her face, covering her from the others.

Tom’s face was clenched angrily, but he was still in control and calculated as he looked over at the girls.

‘I WILL NOT, TOLERATE, DISOBEDIENCE.’ He snarled and pushed Julie’s face under water again. Her hands were tied behind her back so she could barely do anything.

He brought her back up for air after ten seconds. ‘I will NOT stand for violence between my girls. The harm that Julie has caused to Raven and Rita will NOT be tolerated! It is my duty to keep my girls safe and healthy. I cannot do that with you attacking one another!’

With that said, he forced Julie’s head under the water again. But this time, he didn’t let her up for air…

The rest of the girls were downright terrified, frozen to the spot while they watched with wide eyes. Julie’s body slowly started to give up the fight, until she went completely limp, floating in the water next to Tom as he let her go.

Even Raven was in complete shock.

Tom started to move towards the end of the pool, towards the girls. He walked up the steps and out of the water. The water dripped from his clothing as he took menacingly large steps towards them all, until he stopped directly on front of Raven.

‘I am very disappointed with the act of treason this morning. But you have all been punished accordingly.’ Mercedes, Rita and Anya all rubbed their bottoms, they had the proof of that on them. Jenna and Nicola were just in complete shock at everything that had gone on.

‘We are going to forget about today. But if any of you, EVER, dare to harm another in my household you shall be in that pool quicker than you can say sorry. And that is a  _promise_.’ Tom’s tone was deep and commanding, everyone knew not to dare mess with him.

‘Yes, Master.’ Everyone muttered in unison, including Raven.

Tom looked over all the girls with his steel gaze, then he turned to Chris and Luke. ‘Get that despicable body out of my pool.’ He ordered them.

Tom dismissed everyone, apart from Raven. She felt even more vulnerable and scared once she was alone with Tom. She hadn’t been alone with him since the previous night, when she told him about the girls plan and dropped them all in it.

‘Why so scared, Princess?’ He asked in a gentle tone and he surprised her by pulling her into his body. His clothes were still wet after being in the pool, but Raven found that oddly arousing as she was held against his body.

He started to stroke her hair soothingly and she completely melted into him. That was all she wanted the last four months, to get his affection again. He hadn’t called her Princess in ages either.

‘I… I was worried you were going to get rid of me because I’m damaged, Master.’ She squeaked.

Tom paused and leaned back slightly, cradling the back of her head so she was to look up at him. He frowned at her, but his eyes were soft.

‘That won’t happen. You’re my best girl. You will heal, in time. It wasn’t your fault. You were just being my good girl and letting me know about the plan. Which I am  _so_  very proud of you for.’ He purred.

‘Thank you, Master.’ She couldn’t stop herself from sobbing in relief.

She knew that escaping him was never going to happen. So she was going to resign herself to the fact that she was  _home._  That she belonged to Tom and always would belong to him. He would keep her safe, she hoped.

‘Shh, shh. Come, pet. Let’s go inside, I need to get into dry clothes.’ He kissed the top of her head then took her hand and led her inside.

‘I’m still not happy that you killed one of my girls.’ Chris grumbled when Tom walked into his study, where the rest of his men were waiting.

‘So you’d rather she remained here and continued to put everyone’s lives at risk? You saw what she did to Raven.’ Tom growled.

Chris sighed and nodded. ‘No, you’re right. She was definitely unstable. But you owe me another girl.’

‘You can have first pick from the fresh batch coming in next week. Just try and pick a non-crazy bitch this time. And from now on, we have a limit on the build of girls we keep here.’ Tom smirked.

‘Will try, boss. You know I love the curves and I just seem to attract crazy.’ Chris laughed.

‘That’s not a good thing.’ Luke said as he clipped Chris across the back of the head playfully.

‘You’re just boasting over the fact that your girl didn’t want to go running away from you.’ Chris swiveled around on his chair to glare at him.

‘Not my fault I’m a better master than you.’ Luke teased.

‘You let them get away with too much, that’s the problem.’

‘You’re the one with the crazy cunt that attacked Raven, not me!’

‘Enough, guys.’ Tom said firmly to get everything under control again. ‘We are all different with our ways. But we need to make sure they all stay in line. No more trying to escape, no more fights.’

‘I think after that _lesson_  the girls claws will never come out to play again.’ Benedict chuckled. ‘Just how often has incidents like this happened?’

‘Including Julie? Three times. Seven years ago, before any of the girls that are here now came into my possession. Two girls got into a huge scrap, both as bad as the other. So I had to dispose of them both. Like Julie, it would be too risky selling them, they may end up injuring someone else with the buyer. It’s not worth the risk.’ Tom shrugged.

‘Well, let’s hope the house goes back to normal now. There’s been enough drama this year to last a lifetime.’ Michael said and everyone agreed.

Raven was sat on her bed, knees tucked up under her chin. She wasn’t sure what to think about the previous 24 hours. Her mind was reeling with so many different emotions. One minute, she had the chance to escape. Then she blew it. But she now had Tom’s affection and trust back. But then he killed Julie… She knew deep down all along that he would be capable of murder, it didn’t come as much of a surprise. But what did surprise her, was the fact it was one of his girls that he killed.

She touched her jaw and let out a whimper as it hurt badly. It was swollen and she wondered how on earth she was going to be able to eat. Then she had a small panic, worrying in-case Tom wanted a blowjob anytime soon.

She jumped slightly as her door opened. It was Tom. He was carrying a tray of food. She stayed where she was as he crossed the room to join her on the bed.

‘Here, you must be hungry.’ He slid the tray carefully onto her lap as she straightened her legs out.

It looked delicious, it was tomato and chicken pasta. When she took a forkful, she couldn’t hold in a small whine of pain as she tried to chew.

‘Oh, Princess. What did she do to you?’ Tom reached out and gently stroked her hair.

Raven let out a small sniffle. ‘It’s really sore, Master.’ She sobbed.

‘I know, I know. Come here.’ He slid his arm carefully around her and pulled her in against his chest, making sure not to spill the food. He cradled her softly against him as she cried into his chest.

‘There, there. It’s alright. She can’t hurt you again.’ He soothed.

After comforting her, Tom made her eat some more food. Even though it was painful, he told her she had to eat to get her strength back. She knew better than to disobey him, so forced herself to eat most of it.

Tom then lay down with her in bed and he held her in his arms. He stroked her hair softly as he cooed to her.

‘Good girl, Raven. It’s all going to be ok now.’


	22. Chapter 22

Every day Tom saw to Raven’s battle wounds over the following few weeks. He kept a close eye on her bruising, rubbed on some cream that would help her skin to heal properly too. She wasn’t sure why he was being so nurturing towards her, but she lapped it all up eagerly. He hadn’t made a move on her at all, neither had the rest of the men either. Giving her time to heal properly.

But she was mainly glad that he wasn’t disappointed and angry with her anymore.

Though she couldn’t deny that she was still scared of him. How could she not be? After witnessing him kill Julie… Raven always thought that he was capable of murder, but now she’d seen it first-hand it was all too real for her.

‘There we go, Princess. It’s all starting to heal up nicely now.’ Tom said with a smile as he looked intently at her face. ‘How does your jaw feel?’

‘It’s a bit better. Thank you, Master.’ Raven smiled back at him.

‘Good to hear. I do hope you will be fully recovered for next week, for the big party.’

‘Party?’ She asked quietly as he moved off his bed to put everything through in his en-suite.

‘Yes, pet. The annual party, remember last years?’ He grinned at her before disappearing momentarily into the bathroom.

Raven felt her stomach lurch. The annual party, of course. How could she forget something like _that_? It was something that she didn’t particularly like. None of the girls did…

‘I remember, Master.’ She said quietly, looking down at her hands in her lap when he re-entered the bedroom.

He gently gripped her chin and tilted her head up, so she had to look into those beautiful eyes of his.

‘It’s always so much fun, isn’t it?’ He grinned.

Raven swallowed hard before answering. ‘Yes, Master.’

  
_Raven was forced down to the ground on her hands and knees. She looked round over her shoulder to see Jason still fully clothed in his suit, but his hard cock was sticking out from his trousers. She attempted to scramble away on the cold stone floor, but his large hands grabbed her hips and held her still while he lined himself up with her cunt._

_‘Be a good girl, Raven. I might even let you come if you behave.’ He whispered harshly before ramming his entire length into her._

_She let out a scream of pain as she wasn’t prepared for him. He folded his body over her back, one hand reaching round to hold her neck as the other slid down between her legs to fondle her clit as he rocked his hips against her._

_Jason enjoyed the whimpering and crying that came from Raven. Conflicted over the way her body was starting to bend to him unwillingly. He felt her becoming aroused as she grew wetter over his cock._

_‘That’s a good girl.’ He praised, slamming himself against her roughly, making her cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure._

_His finger kept rubbing over her clit, in time with his thrusts. He pulled almost all of the way out, then slammed back in again. His hand tightened around her neck, taking away her oxygen was it for her. She came hard and her body clamped around his cock, squeezing him against her walls so deliciously that Jason nearly lost all control. He bit down on her shoulder, trying to give himself something else to do to save him from coming too soon._

_‘Please…. Stop.’ She begged, it was too much for her over sensitive body._

_But Jason ignored her and kept rubbing her clit, he could feel the little nub throbbing under his touch. She tried squirming away from him, but he tightened his hand around her throat again in warning. He managed to force her into a few more orgasms before he was too far gone himself._

_When he started to pulse hotly inside her, he quickly pulled out. Raven was confused in her post orgasmic state, but she just allowed Jason to manhandle her body to where he wanted her. She was too weak and far gone to complain or move herself._

_She was turned onto her back, flat on the cold ground. Jason knelt over her and gripped his throbbing cock in his hand. All it took for him to come was one firm stroke, then his sperm shot out from the tip of his cock and covered her._

_Raven whimpered in defeat as Jason’s sperm splashed against her face, breasts and stomach. She felt disgusting, used, humiliated, violated… Those were feelings she was used to feeling now. But it felt worse with Jason, because he had betrayed her._

_  
_Raven shot up in bed again, crying after her nightmare. But she was mortified to find that her body was aroused.

‘Hey, shhh. It’s alright. What’s wrong?’ Tom’s soothing voice came from beside her as he sat up and put an arm around her.

‘M… Master.’ She whimpered, turning into him and basking in his comfort as he embraced her.

‘Hush, princess. It was just a nightmare. You’re safe with me.’ He soothed.

No, I’m not. She thought, but said nothing. If it wasn’t for Tom tricking her in the first place she wouldn’t be having these nightmares about Jason.

‘Tell me, what was it?’ Tom wanted to know and cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

‘I… Uhm. I keep having nightmares about Jason kidnapping me from you, Master.’ She said quietly, feeling intimidated from the way Tom locked eyes with her.

‘Oh, do you now? And what happens in these nightmares where he takes you away from me?’ he frowned, but his hand slid down from her chin to cradle her neck. He rubbed his thumb up and down at the side, setting her skin alight.

‘It’s… He hurts me, Master.’ She spoke softly, her voice only just audible.

‘Well, don’t worry, pet. It’s only nightmares. No one is taking you away from here without my permission.’ Tom growled and slid his hand down her body, to fondle her breasts.

Raven let her head fall back, closing her eyes as she concentrated on the feeling Tom’s hands were bringing her. He stroked across her nipples, sending sparks straight down between her legs.

‘Lie down.’ Tom’s voice changed to his firm, no nonsense tone.

She lay back down, head on the pillow. Butterflies flitted her stomach in the usual mixture of nerves and excitement.

‘Good girl.’ Tom purred, his praise going right through her and making her body tremble.

Tom swung his leg over and straddled across her mid-section. He reached up and pulled out the leather restraints that were always attached to his bed, she raised her hands up before he even asked her to. That earned her more praise while he tightened the leather straps around her wrists and made sure they were secure.

He moved up more, so he was resting over her chest. He had a smirk on his lips as he pulled his boxers down to pull out his cock.

‘Let’s go gently now, see how your jaw goes.’ He smiled down at her and ran his thumb along her bottom lip, before replacing it with the tip of his cock.

Raven flicked her tongue out against the tip of him, tasting him. It had been a while since she last gave a blowjob, she felt really nervous for some reason. But it soon eased off when he started to force himself into her mouth.

‘Oh, yes. I’ve missed this lovely mouth of yours, pet.’ Tom purred and let himself rest against her tongue for a moment before pushing further against the back of her tongue.

Raven gasped around him as she felt the familiar pulsing shoot down her body to her clit, strong enough to make her come.

‘And good to see the training hasn’t worn off. It’s like riding a bike, you never forget.’ Tom said, slightly strained as he wanted to take his time with her. Mainly to check that her jaw was indeed healed up.

He gently rocked his hips against her, fucking her mouth slowly. He reached down and slid his hand into her hair, keeping her still even as she started coming repeatedly at having him pressing on the back of her tongue.

Raven managed to focus and looked up at Tom, his nose was scrunched up and his eyes darkened. That was always the tell-tale sign that he was about to come. 

‘Swallow it all, Princess.’ Tom grunted and tightened his grip on her hair as he came.

Raven swallowed it all, like a good girl. Though her jaw was aching quite badly when he finished. Even in his post orgasm, he saw she was in discomfort. More than normal when the guys had overused her mouth.

‘Sore?’ He asked, trailing a finger down her cheek.

‘Yes… Master.’ She squeaked out quietly. She was extremely aroused after giving him a blowjob. Even though she had come too, it was never quite as fulfilling.

‘Hmm. Perhaps using your mouth at the party tomorrow is not the best of ideas. It shall be off limits for use… But at least you have other holes that are just as fun to use.’ He smirked, sliding a hand down her body until he reached between her thighs, cupping her.

She automatically spread her legs further open for him, earning a deep growl from him in approval as he slid his fingers through her folds. She was so wet it didn’t take much for him to glide with ease over her clit while inserting two fingers into her.

‘Not sore here though, are we?’ He cooed, wiggling his fingers.

‘Oh god… No, Master.’ She arched herself upwards, to try and press more against his hand.

‘Such a wanton little whore you are. Look at you, trying to get my fingers deeper inside you.’ His voice was complete sin, right in her ear giving her delightful shivers all over.

He twisted and curled his fingers, until he heard that delightful whimper come from Raven.

‘Ah, there’s the familiar spot.’ Tom chuckled and concentrated on that one special spot.

‘Mmm… Master, please.’ She whimpered.

‘What do you want, Princess?’ He teased, circling her clit at the same time as stroking firmly on her g spot.

‘Please make me come, Master.’ She begged.

She hated it when Tom reduced her to a begging mess. It was one thing being taken against her will by the men, it was always worse when they made her enjoy it and beg for more. Even if she had resigned herself to her fate.

‘Hmmm. No, not today, pet. Save your orgasms for the party tomorrow.’ Tom grinned evilly, removing his fingers from her.

Raven let out a frustrated cry and thrashed her body around, but Tom just laughed. He lay down next to her after untying her and kept a hold of her wrists until she calmed down. Not taking a chance of her going to touch herself.

Giving her wrists a squeeze, he pulled her in closer to him and kissed her temple. ‘You… are going to be my star attraction at the party.’ Tom purred.

Raven suddenly felt sick at the thought. Her arousal and need for more stimulation vanished almost instantly. But she knew better than to let it show or to argue back.

‘Thank you, Master.’ She said quietly, hiding her face into the crook of his neck.

Tom smiled knowingly and cradled the back of her head against him.

‘My good girl.’


	23. Chapter 23

Raven was incredibly nervous for the entire day leading up to the party that night. She barely ate anything and the rest of the girls were the same. Though they all knew they were going to have it easier than Raven would, with her being the  _star_  girl.

She had been given a dress to wear, not that she would be wearing it for long. And Tom put a collar on her, so everyone knew that she was one of _his_  girls. The rest of his girls got one too.

Raven went downstairs where the girls were waiting. The men soon arrived, all looking extremely fancy in suits. They took the girls through to the back of the house and into the large hall where Tom held the parties. It was always locked, aside from when it was party time.

‘Do be a good girl, make sure you please my guests.’ Tom said huskily to Raven, caressing the back of her neck in the process.

‘Yes, Master.’ Raven nodded and kept her eyes forwards.

There was already a lot of people there, mingling around, eating at the buffet table. It was mainly men, there were some other woman there that were accompanying their Master’s. Raven looked over her shoulder at Rita who was just behind her, looking just as worried as Raven was.

Through the crowd, Raven spotted Tom’s regular elite members. Jeremy, Hugh, Idris, Matt, Chris and Jason… Her heart sank when she saw Jason. She hadn’t seen him since that day. Aside from in her nightmares, but she had hoped she wouldn’t have to see him ever again.

‘Let’s get you settled in for your lovely display.’ Tom motioned for Raven to follow him, which she did, albeit reluctantly.

In one part of the hall, there was a Sybian machine set up. Tom led Raven right over to it, so she knew exactly what was going to happen before Tom even had a chance to explain to her.

‘Since you were begging for an orgasm last night, I thought you’d enjoy a ride on this.’ Tom grinned like the cat that got the cream.

Raven knew it was just for the men’s amusement.

‘Thank you, Master.’ She nodded and gave him a half smile.

A few gathered around already to watch as Tom took off Raven’s dress, then positioned her onto the Sybian. He restrained her wrists behind her back, tied her legs at the sides of the machine so she couldn’t get off, and then pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

‘Look at the crowd gathering already, pet. They all love you.’ Tom chuckled and reached round to grip her chin, forcing her to look up and ahead.

He wasn’t wrong. A lot of eyes were on her already. Jeremy, Jason, Benedict, Michael and Chris H was at the front, watching most intently. Jason gave her a cheeky wave when she glanced at him, but she quickly looked away again. Instead looking at Jeremy who was directly on front of her.

Tom made sure that Raven was spread nicely over the Sybian and that the vibrations would be directly against her clit. Then he turned it on.

The vibrations were so intense straight away. She almost came instantly. It was covering every single part of her clit, like nothing she had ever felt before. As if it was gripping her sensitive little nub.

Tom slid his hands down her body, squeezing her breasts and sliding smoothly over her abdomen.

‘Beautiful.’ He murmured, then stepped back to watch.

She gathered quite a crowd once she started moaning and crying in pleasure. She wasn’t sure how many times Tom was going to make her come, but she had a pretty good idea she was going to be stuck there for a while after her third orgasm ripped through her and he still didn’t turn the Sybian off.

She thought Tom was in control of the remote still, but when she managed to look up, there was no sign of him. She was surrounded by around 4 strange men she’d never seen before, along with Jason and Jeremy. Jeremy was the one with the controller.

‘Lovely to see you again, Raven.’ He purred and stroked her hair back from her sweaty face.

‘H… Hi, Sir… Aaaaaaaaah!’ She screamed as he turned the machine on higher, making her come again. Her entire body was thrashing around on the machine, the restraints on her legs only just keeping her in place.

Jeremy fondled her breasts before passing the remote to Jason, who did the same. She didn’t acknowledge him. Pretending she was too far gone for her mind to even focus properly, which was not far wrong.

‘Such a pretty little thing you are indeed. I shall have to pay another visit soon, see if Tom will give me you for the night all to myself.’ Jason whispered in her ear, laughing wickedly when he made her orgasm again.

When the machine was turned down to a light hum, she was relieved. But it was frustrating at the same time, as it vibrated gently against her sensitive bits. Like a pleasurable massage keeping her teetering on the edge.

The men she didn’t know all copped a feel of her body too. Laughing at the way she would squeal and jerk around when the vibrations were suddenly turned higher again. Pinching her nipples, making her squirm.

She felt so humiliated and sick, even through the throes of her pleasure. It wouldn’t have been quite so bad if it was just the men she knew, but with total strangers…

After about an hour and a half of being the entertainment, Tom finally went and relieved her of her duty on the Sybian. But it wasn’t over for her, oh no. There was a large orgy going on, all the girls being used in many different ways.

Raven was thrown straight into it. Everyone was told not to use her mouth. But she certainly made up for it with her cunt, ass and hands. She was almost constantly filled with a cock or two, the stench of sperm covered her entire body as man after man came on her, or _in_  her. She was glad when it was one she knew, but hated it when it was one she didn’t know.

At the end of it, she was found on Jeremy’s lap. He was stroking between her thighs, gently making her come again while he whispered dirty words into her ear. She had her arms around his neck and hid her face against him, glad it was him and not a man she didn’t know. Glad it wasn’t Jason either.

‘Such a good whore, Raven. God, I’d give anything to buy you.’ Jeremy purred, smoothing her hair back once he finished playing with her. ‘I would never share you with anyone else. I would keep you all for myself.’ He pressed a kiss to her forehead, making her smile through her hazy mind that was completely gone.

Tom was looking for Raven amongst all the sweaty, naked bodies that were rolling around on the floor or fucking on the various sofas or against the walls. Then his eyes landed on her with Jeremy. He went over and nodded at his friend.

‘Enjoying her?’ He smirked.

‘As always.’ Jeremy chuckled, stroking her naked back softly.

‘Good… Are you being a good girl for Jeremy?’ Tom asked Raven.

She opened her eyes, Tom could see she was so far gone into subspace by the look in them.

‘Yes, Master.’ She said dreamily.

‘That’s a good girl.’ He looked back at Jeremy. ‘Once you’re finished with her, Jason wants a shot.’ He winked at him.

‘Sure thing.’ Jeremy nodded.

That snapped Raven slightly out of it, she attempted to get off Jeremy’s lap to stand but her legs were too weak. She fell to the floor but crawled to Tom just before he moved away. She grabbed his leg and held on tightly.

‘Please, Master. Not him.’ She begged quietly.

Tom crouched down and gripped her chin. He forced her to look up at him. ‘Don’t make a scene, Raven. You will do as you’re told. If Jason wants you, he will have you. If you’re lucky, Jeremy might accompany you and join in too.’ Tom said firmly, then glanced up at Jeremy who nodded eagerly.

Raven closed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears as she nodded meekly. ‘Yes, Master.’ She squeaked.

She wasn’t sure what was worse. When she was used by a stranger or used by Jason. She was just glad that Tom granted her some lenience and was allowing Jeremy to join in the fun too.

Tom left them when Jeremy scooped Raven into his arms. She buried her face into the crook of his neck as he carried her over to where Jason was, in the corner of the hall on another sofa. Jason had been watching Rita bouncing up and down on a man’s cock, her breasts jiggling temptingly with her movements.

‘Ah, Raven.’ Jason grinned when Jeremy placed her down and sat down by her. ‘Let’s have some fun.’

Jason lay down on the sofa and grabbed Raven, tugging her over him. ‘Come on, girl. Time for the ride of your life.’ He coaxed a reluctant Raven to straddle over his face. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down on him.

Raven let out a cry when she felt his tongue lick her. She tried to move up, off him, but his grip on her hips was too strong. She was held in place on his face and could do nothing but take it. She soon got into it though, enjoying the way his wet, soft tongue licked up and down her cunt and over her clit. He even pushed his tongue inside her as far as possible, making her squeak and squirm around on his face.

Jeremy watched the scene happening next to him on the sofa, while it was happening he took his cock out and stroked it in a languid manner, waiting patiently.

When Jason made Raven come on his tongue, he lapped her up hungrily. Humming in approval at her taste. Then she was flipped over on the sofa.

‘Here.’ Jeremy said, patting his lap. His cock still standing hard at attention.

Jason helped manoeuvre her into the right position. She straddled over Jeremy and sank down onto his awaiting cock, then Jason lubed up his own and entered her from behind, into her ass.

‘Fuck!’ Raven cried out, her head falling forward on Jeremy’s shoulder as the men’s hips moved together in unison, filling her up.

  
When the party finished, all of Tom’s girls had been thoroughly used and were absolutely exhausted. Tom carried Raven back into the main part of the house and put her to bed. She was completely out of it, and Tom couldn’t resist taking her body one last time before going to bed himself.


	24. Chapter 24

**3 Months later**

**  
** Raven had settled back into life well. All of the girls had actually. There was no more trying to escape, no more fighting or disobedience.

Tom had complete order in the house once again.

Chris had a new girl, Hannah. There was also another new girl called Zoe who was like Rita and just one of Tom’s girls for everyone.

Tom was busy downstairs breaking in some of the new girls, while Raven was upstairs having some fun with Michael, Luke and Benedict.

She was stuck between Luke and Michael. Luke up the arse and Michael deep in her cunt. They were standing up and had her between them, just being held up by their cocks, which were impaled inside her while her legs were wrapped around Michael’s waist. She was wailing loudly in pleasure as they bounced her up and down. She felt so full, she wasn’t sure how she hadn’t passed out from all the pleasure yet.

Benedict was at the side, watching while he jerked himself off. He was also recording the scene on front of him. That was something new they’d started doing, taking videos of some of the antics. It was Tom’s idea. So that they could sell the videos online to porn sites. A way to earn even  _more_ money.

Raven had been subjected to many roleplaying scenes. Where all the guys were policemen and gangbanged her. Where she was an innocent school girl and Tom was her teacher who gave her a good spanking bent over his desk with a ruler. Then there was one where they went outside to film, chasing her and _raping_  her out on the wet grass in the rain. The guys also got a few of the girls for some girl on girl action, which was always a big hit.

When Michael and Luke both started to come, Benedict went in closer to get a close up of their sperm dripping out of Raven’s cunt and ass. Even more so when they pulled out, essentially pulling the plug and allowing it all to leak down her thighs.

‘Ohhh, yes.’ Benedict moaned.

Michael kept hold of Raven, holding her up high while Benedict spread her cunt open, allowing more to drip out of her. Then he did the same with her asshole.

Raven just buried her face into Michael’s neck, whimpering softly as she came down from her high, feeling vulnerable. But with Benedict’s fingers busying themselves down _there_ , she was struggling to not get all aroused again.

  
Tom walked into the room in the basement, smirking at Chris who was ready to take down notes. There was a new girl lying on the table, spread eagle with her feet up and wide apart in stirrups, terrified about what was going on after being kidnapped.

‘Well, what do we have here then?’ Tom purred as he eyed up the young girl, whose eyes widened when he stepped into her view.

Tom snapped on his gloves, smirking at the fear that flitted into her eyes. He reached out and cupped her cheek.

‘No need to be scared, darling. Simply giving you a proper check over before deciding what to do with you.’ He patted her cheek, causing her to sob.

‘Name?’

Chris answered him. ‘Chrissy. She’s only just turned 16, Sir. 5ft 3. Just finished secondary school and was about to leave for college.’ Chris said.

‘Excellent. Fresh meat. Is she pure?’ Tom’s eyes raked across the girls’ body, making her squirm in her restraints. But Tom didn’t fail to notice the blush that appeared on her cheeks as she tried to turn her head away from him.

‘We think so. But aren’t certain.’ Chris confirmed.

Tom started by taking measurements of her. Taking his time around her breasts and telling the results to Chris who wrote them down.

Tom put the measuring tape away and started to fondle the girls’ breasts. ‘Well, would you look at that.’ Tom said gleefully. ‘Very responsive to touch. Lovely nipples standing to attention.’ Tom purred and pinched both nipples, making the girl cry out.

He moved up to her face and looked into her eyes, spreading them open to look clearly. Then he forced her mouth open and slid his fingers inside, pressing on her tongue. She didn’t gag until he went to the very back of her tongue.

‘Not too bad reflexes. But will still need work.’ He murmured, smiling at her.

Tom scrutinised her entire body, then he went down and placed himself between her spread open legs.

‘Needs shaved. But these curls make her seem so innocent.’ Tom said approvingly as he tugged on her pubic hair, making her cry.

‘Please, stop.’ She begged. But neither of the men paid her any attention.

Tom was about to use some lube on his fingers, but he noticed her glistening slightly already.

‘Ohh, what is this? Aroused already?’ He mocked as he leaned down closer and spread her lips wide open, grinning in delight with his findings.

‘My my. Chris, come take a look. The little slut is already aroused.’

Chris went over to take a look over Tom’s shoulder, laughing when he saw that Tom was right.

‘Hmm, very good.’ Tom purred and slid his finger down her cunt, earning a gasp from the girl. He trailed his finger back up and over her clit that started to peek out from its hiding place. He rubbed over it in slow circles until she was panting and begging for him to stop.

‘Are you sure you want me to stop, little one?’ He slowed right down with his movements, making it feel like torture.

‘P… Please.’ She sobbed.

‘Please, what? Do you want me to stop or continue?’ Tom asked firmly.

‘Please… Continue.’ Chrissy said, not quite believing what she had said herself.

Tom looked over at Chris and winked at him. ‘It seems we have a willing slut here, Chris. How unusual.’ He used his thumb to caress her clit and slid a finger inside of her, groaning loudly at how tight she was around his finger. ‘Holy shit. Virgin indeed. Isn’t this a delight?’

Tom was practically buzzing with delight and excitement. He hadn’t had a virgin since Raven. In-fact, Chrissy reminded him a lot of Raven. Her body figure was very similar, height, sensitivity too. Hmm, yes. She could be worth a lot of money, just like his Raven was.

Tom pulled his finger out and he concentrated on her clit again, giving her enough stimulation to make her come. Since he was feeling in a generous mood.

Then he walked up the side of the table and gripped her face in his hands, squeezing her cheeks.

‘Tell me, girl. Would you like to stay with me? Or take your chance and have me sell you on to one of my associates?’ He asked, his voice dripping with pure evil intent.

Chrissy was scared, aroused, completely conflicted. She had no idea who he was or what he was capable of. Then she also had no idea who his associates were or what they would be capable of. At least he was handsome, so was Chris, she thought. And he did allow her to come. Perhaps if she behaved, he wouldn’t be so bad towards her?

‘I… Can I stay with you?’ She asked quietly, her voice like a mouse.

Tom grinned and looked over at Chris, then back to the girl. He felt his cock twitch in his trousers, he couldn’t wait to deflower her.

‘Correct answer, pet. You’re mine now.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: 16 is the age limit where I live. So she’s legal.


	25. Chapter 25

Over the following few months the new girl, Chrissy, settled in well.

Tom and the men were really surprised with how obedient she was. She hadn’t put a foot wrong, doing exactly as she was told straight away. Tom hadn’t taken her virginity yet, he was holding off like he did with Raven.

At first, Raven liked the girl. But then she became confused to why she was so eager to please and hadn’t stepped out of line at all. All the girls always took a while before they were broken. But Chrissy was constantly being praised and doing well. She wasn’t going to lie, she was a little bit jealous with all the attention she was getting from the men, especially Tom.

She managed to get some alone time with Chrissy one afternoon out in the gardens.

‘How are you finding it here?’ Raven asked the young girl.

‘Good. They treat us well, feed us. At least I have a roof over my head now, a proper one. And men that actually want me.’ The girl said with a big smile.

‘What do you mean?’ Raven frowned, confused.

‘I’ve never felt wanted before. My parents were useless. When I was at school, no guy ever looked my way. Always looking for the taller, prettier girls. But Master and the others, they see me for me. They actually want _me_.’ Chrissy said excitedly.

Raven actually felt sorry for the poor girl. She thought they loved her. While Raven knew that they all would love her to an extent, she knew it wasn’t  _real_.

‘Raven!’ Tom called from the house, making her head shoot up.

She excused herself from Chrissy and rushed over to Tom. ‘Yes, Master?’ She asked, bowing her head slightly in respect.

‘I’m going out, I want you to come with me.’ He reached out and tickled under her chin.

‘Yes, Master.’ She nodded, confused to his good mood. That was _never_  a good thing for her, she’d learnt.

And she was right to be concerned. As he took her to go visit Jason. But instead of staying, he just dropped her off.

‘Please, Master. I beg you!’

‘I will return for you on Sunday. Be a good girl for Jason, ok?’ Tom kissed her forehead softly, then backed away to the car.

Jason came up and put his arm around Raven. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. ‘Welcome home for the weekend, pet.’ He purred.

Raven felt her stomach drop. She’d thought it was too good to be true, that she hadn’t seen Jason in months. Why couldn’t Tom have taken her to anyone but Jason’s? She’d happily have spent time at Jeremy’s, or Chris, Hugh or Matt’s place. Why Jason?

The weekend was filled with Raven constantly being fucked. Jason had her in every position imaginable. Her cunt ached more than normal, she had no idea how one man could have  _so much_  stamina.

He did feed her well, like at Tom’s place, which was a plus. But it still didn’t make it easier for her.

She really did despise Jason, not just for dropping her in it before. But for how he was with her. He barely spoke to her, just _used_ her. The only words he did tell her were dirty ones. At least with Tom and the other men they spoke to her like a human being a lot of the time.

One morning Raven woke up to Jason grinding against her from behind, sliding his cock up and down between her ass cheeks. One of his hands wrapped around her neck, the other slid down between her legs and he started roughly fingering her.

‘Oh god!’ She moaned and tried to roll away but Jason wouldn’t allow her to.

‘Don’t move away from me, girl.’ He warned, fingering her faster and faster until she lost her breath completely and gushed over his fingers. He then moved his cock into position and pushed into her, filling her up nicely again.

She was still aching and sore from the previous days, but she knew she had no option but to take it. She had to try and stop complaining, knowing it wouldn’t do her any favours. But she desperately wished she was back in Tom’s bed. Anywhere but here.

‘Even after all that fucking, you still feel so good around my cock.’ Jason whispered into her ear, making her tremble involuntarily. She could feel the strength of his chest against her back, it felt  _so good_. No matter how much she tried  _not_ to enjoy it.

Jason’s hips became relentless, he rolled them over so she was pinned face down on the bed as he rutted into her. The bed was squeaky and moved with every thrust, it felt like he was trying to split her in two with how deep he was driving himself into her.

She gripped the sheets tightly, her knuckles turning white as the wind was knocked out of her when Jason got rougher with her. His hips snapped against her, the sound of skin on skin filled the room until moans and grunts replaced it when Jason spilled into her, not caring that she hadn’t come again.

  
Raven had never been so relieved to see Tom’s jaguar pull up the drive on Sunday afternoon. When he entered the house, she rushed to him and hugged him tightly.

‘I missed you, Master.’ She whispered.

‘Aww. I missed you too, Princess. I hope you behaved for Jason?’ Tom kissed the top of her head, then looked up at Jason.

‘She was  _very_ good.’ Jason grinned, licking his lips.

‘That’s good to hear. See you next weekend?’ Tom raised an eyebrow.

‘Of course. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.’ Jason smirked.

Raven frowned, wondering what Tom was meaning. She hadn’t heard about any parties or anything. She waited until they were in the car before asking.

‘What’s happening next weekend, Master?’ She asked quietly, fiddling with her fingers in her lap.

‘Nothing to concern you, pet.’ Tom assured her, reaching out to rest his hand on her thigh.

She had missed Tom’s touch. He slowly stroked her thigh, setting her skin alight. In comparison to Jason, he was nice and gentle.

‘Did you enjoy your weekend?’ Tom asked, glancing to her.

Raven paused before answering. ‘Yes, Master.’ She lied.

‘Hmm.’ Tom gave her thigh a squeeze but didn’t press on the matter, knowing she disliked Jason.

‘Did you, Master?’

‘I did indeed, thank you pet. Chrissy has finally been deflowered.’ He chuckled. ‘It was delightful.’ He growled, eyes darkening as he thought back to plundering into her for the first time. He’d forgotten how tight virgins were.

It also made him realise how un-tight Raven actually was after being used for so many years. But Chrissy, she was young and fresh. It would be a while before she became loose.

Raven gritted her teeth. ‘That’s good, Master.’ She said bitterly.

Tom picked up on that and smirked. But he said nothing.

  
When they returned home, Chrissy was in her room and Raven saw her when she passed by. She stopped and looked in at the young girl.

‘Hey, Chrissy.’ Raven said with a forced smile. ‘Good weekend?’

‘Oh, hey Raven. Oh my god, it was amazing! Tom took my virginity.’ She giggled, cheeks going red.

‘That’s… Nice.’ Raven nodded, deciding she didn’t want to hear anything else. But Chrissy in her innocence continued rambling on.

‘He was so gentle and attentive. His hands, his tongue… And my god  _that cock_. He is certainly something, isn’t he? He made me come so many times. I’m still tingling thinking about it.’ She gushed.

‘Yes… He can be very attentive when he wants to be.’ Raven nodded and forced a smile.

‘What do you mean, when he  _wants_  to be?’ Chrissy frowned.

‘Have you not heard? Don’t you know about what he does?’ Raven raised an eyebrow at her and leaned against the door frame.

‘What? No?’

‘He’s killed a few of his past girls. And he’s sold some on to a breeding farm in Russia. Terrible place. He is also rather ruthless with that belt of his too if you step out of line.’ Raven had to bite her tongue to stop from smirking at the way Chrissy’s face dropped.

‘R… Really? But he’s so nice. I wouldn’t ever disobey him, so I don’t have to worry.’ Chrissy said in defence.

‘For now. Wait until he starts taking you to the parties. Lending you out to other men. Making you fuck a bunch of them while he watches. If you dare to complain, you’ll get your ass beaten.’ Raven said flippantly and walked away, leaving Chrissy to her thoughts with a horrified look on her face.


	26. Chapter 26

Tom, his men and all the girls were relaxing one evening in the living room. They were all watching a film together on the big screen.

Tom had Raven at one side of him and Chrissy on the other, his arms around both his girls.

Raven noticed when Chrissy’s hand started to roam over Tom’s body. She slid her hand inside his shirt and started stroking over his chest. Noticing the slight sigh from Tom, Raven felt irritated.

So Raven slid her hand slowly onto his thigh, feeling the strong muscles made her clench her own thighs together. She took her time and slowly slid further up, until she was palming at his cock through his trousers.

Tom let his head fall back slightly as the two girls stroked his body. He knew what was going on, he was far from stupid. But he thought it might work to his benefit if he let them continue their little jealousy game.

Raven felt Tom’s cock hardening under her touch, which made her grin. She glanced up at Chrissy, who was glaring back at her. Chrissy was teasing Tom’s nipples and stroking over the sparse hairs on his chest.

Raven decided to up it a notch. She took it upon herself to unbuckle his belt, pull his zipper down and reach inside. Tom let out a groan that caused some of the others to look around to see the scene unfolding. Luke grinned, knowing what was going on.

Raven gripped his cock in her hand and continued to fondle him, making sure to stroke his balls as well as he grew harder. Then she tugged his cock out and leaned down to gobble him up straight away. Tom’s hand flew into her hair, holding tightly as he bobbed her head up and down.

He felt her body tremble as she came from having something pressing down on her tongue. His other hand reached out and he gave her ass a smack, it was too tempting not to as it was sticking up in the air at his side.

Chrissy was super pissed off. She slid off the sofa and onto the floor between his legs. She pushed at Raven, moving her away just enough so that Chrissy could take him in her mouth, giving him the same actions.

Tom watched in amusement and great arousal as the two girls kept pushing in and grabbing at his cock, sucking him as much as they could while they glared at one another. The others were watching in amusement too, listening to the slurping noises coming from the girls mouths.

‘Now, now, girls. There is plenty of me to go around.’ Tom chuckled, petting both their heads while they licked and suckled on his cock at the same time.

Raven got the slight upper hand as she moved down to the base of his cock then to his balls, giving them some attention she lavished them with her tongue. While Chrissy concentrated on the tip, sucking and swirling her tongue around him.

Then when Raven felt him starting to come, from the way his balls started to pulse and tighten, she nudged Chrissy out of the way completely and took him as far down her throat as possible just as he came. She swallowed all of him, while Chrissy grumbled in annoyance.

‘Ohhh, good girl swallowing it all.’ Tom purred, pulling Raven off his cock by her hair. A trickle of his seed dribbled down her chin, she wiped it up with her finger and sucked it clean. Making sure she hadn’t wasted any of it.

The sight of her doing that had Tom remaining hard. He licked his lips and pulled her up onto his lap, to straddle over him. His mouth crashed onto hers as he kept a tight hold of her hair in one hand and with the other her grabbed her hip and positioned her over his cock. He didn’t have to do anything else as Raven slid her arms around his neck and pushed down, sinking onto his cock.

  
‘It seems that your girls aren’t getting along too well.’ Benedict chuckled. He and Tom were in Tom’s study that evening, having a drink.

‘No, they aren’t. Though I must admit, that was rather _fun_.’ Tom winked at his friend, who laughed.

‘As long as they don’t end up fighting. I know how much they both mean to you, it would be a shame if you had to kill one of them.’ Benedict sighed, thinking about Julie.

‘I know. But that won’t happen. Raven knows better than to fight, since she witnessed what happened. And Chrissy is too much of a good girl to do that. But, this weekend the little problem will be over.’ Tom sipped on his drink, enjoying the way he could feel the warm burn as it slid down his throat.

‘Oh? Why?’

‘I am selling one of them at the auction.’ Tom grinned, Benedict could almost see the money signs popping up in his eyes.

  
Things were eerie in the house as the weekend drew nearer. Rumours amongst the girls spread that someone was being sold at a special auction on Saturday. Everyone was on edge, worried. For some of the girls, the worry about being sold to Russia rose up again.

It wasn’t unusual for the men to all wake up to find their girls giving them a blowjob, all of them being extra attentive and obedient on the days leading up to it. Tom woke up constantly to both Raven and Chrissy fighting over his cock.

The girls fears were all confirmed when guests for the auction started arriving on the Friday. Alexander being one of them.

‘Fuck. I can’t get sent there, I just can’t.’ Rita said in a panic as she paced back and fore outside, the girls had all gathered there for some fresh air.

‘It might not be you, it will be ok.’ Raven tried to soothe her friend.

‘Who is Alexander?’ Hannah asked.

‘He’s the Russian that owns the breeding farm. The most awful place in the world. I’d rather die than go there.’ Rita said as she looked at Hannah, whose face turned to dread.

‘We don’t even know who’s being sold yet. It might not be any of us, it could just be girls from the basement.’ Raven said optimistically.

‘I hope so.’ Mercedes said, her voice shaky.

Raven looked over when she heard more cars arriving. This time a few men got out. Hugh, Jeremy, Idris and Chris being some of them. But she felt dread when Jason got out of the second car too, along with other men she barely recognised from previous parties.

Raven wasn’t so sure what would be worse, being bought by Alexander or Jason. But she shook her head, Alexander was the worst for sure.

She sure hoped that it wasn’t going to be her. If anything, she was hoping and praying if the rumours were true that it would be Chrissy. She was really pissing her off with how innocent she was acting. She was in a panic about the auction and kept trying to suck up to Raven all of a sudden, trying to get information about what to do to avoid it.

The girls were all called inside for dinner, to join their guests.

‘This is going to be a long night.’ Zoe muttered as they all begrudgingly went inside.


	27. Chapter 27

Raven felt more assured that night because Tom took her to sleep in his room. He tied her to the bed and had his wicked way with her multiple times before allowing her to fall asleep in his arms.

In the middle of the night, she was woken to him sliding inside of her again. He couldn’t resist his darling Princess. Her body so pliant, warm and always ready for him. That was one of the things he adored about her the most. No matter when or where, she was almost always ready for him to take her.

He slid into her from behind and gently rocked his hips against her, turning her head to him so he could kiss her, swallowing her moans. She loved feeling his beard scratching against her chin. His pace soon quickened and he turned her face around so he could bite the back of her neck as he fucked her harder and harder.

When she came, he followed suit. But this time, he didn’t bother pulling out. He kept his softening cock inside of her warmth and the two fell asleep again.

Raven woke up the next morning to find him still inside her. He’d become slightly hard again during their sleep. When she moved her leg just ever so slightly, it caused just the right movement to make her pussy clench around him.

That woke Tom up, feeling delicious pressure on his cock. He rocked his hips slightly into her, making her whimper. Even after all these years, he still filled her so wonderfully.

‘Mmm. You know you’re always my good girl, don’t you? You’ll always be my princess.’ He whispered to her, angling his cock just right so that he grazed along her g spot with every slow and gentle thrust.

‘Mmph, yes, Master.’ She gasped, pushing back onto him as far as she could, wanting him deeper than was even possible.

‘Come for me, Raven. Let me feel that lovely cunt of yours milk me.’ He growled, reaching round her to roll her nipples between his thumb and finger.

That set her off like a rocket. Her body did just as he said and milked him for everything he had.

‘Good girl. I know you’ll do me proud.’ Tom whispered and kissed her temple, pulling out.

Raven’s eyes flew open at his words. What did he mean by that? But she didn’t ask, thinking he meant with all the guests here that she would perhaps have to please some of them. But when he carried her to the bathroom and bathed with her, she was more suspicious. He never bathed with her. Sometimes he would kneel outside of it and wash her, but he never actually got _in_  the tub with her.

When they were finished washing, Tom dried himself and got dressed, then he wrapped a towel around her and dried her off. That was the last straw for Raven. She had to know.

‘Master… What’s going on?’ She asked quietly, nervous.

Tom gave her a smile and cupped her face in his large hands.

‘You are going on to a new home today, Raven. It’s time for you to move on and make me some cash. You’ve been a wonderful girl for me and will always have a special place in my heart. But it’s time.’ He said softly.

Raven’s eyes filled with tears and they flowed freely down her face. Her lower lip trembled and she started crying hysterically as she begged him not to sell her.

‘Please, please don’t! Master, I beg you. Please! I won’t be jealous of Chrissy again, I promise. I’ll be good, please! Please!’ She sobbed, grabbing his clean shirt.

‘Shhh, shhh. Be a good girl, Raven. It’s happening. I’ve made sure only the best are here for the auction, you won’t go to a bad home.’ Tom said softly, and kissed her forehead.

‘PLEASE, NO! Alexander is here!’ She cried and fell to her knees when he let go of her face. She wrapped her arms around his leg and clutched him tightly, continuing to beg and cry.

‘And he will treat you with the utmost care and respect if he wins the auction.’ Tom reached down and petted her hair, then he tugged her away but she was being difficult and refused to let go of his leg.

‘MASTER! PLEASE!’ She screamed.

‘Raven, let go of my leg. Be a brave girl now, come on.’ He growled warningly, but Raven still didn’t let go.

Tom sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He then grabbed his phone from his pocket and called for back-up. Within minutes, Michael entered with Luke.

‘NO! PLEASE! NO!’ She screamed and tried kicking and punching out when Michael crouched down by the naked girl, injecting something into her arm.

‘Hush, Raven. It’s alright, just relax.’ Tom cooed and watched as her eyes started to flutter closed, her head went droopy as her body felt heavy. She tried to keep awake though, to keep begging. But she couldn’t fight it.

‘Come on, baby girl. Let’s get you presentable.’ Luke scooped up the passed out girl into his arms.

‘Make sure she looks her best. I need to get a good amount for her.’

Luke nodded. ‘Sure thing, boss.’

  
When Raven came round again, she was on a small stage with a spotlight on her. Her wrists were shackled up above her, that’s all that was keeping her standing. She was completely naked, which wasn’t really anything new to her, and completely freshly shaven for the occasion.

Her mind was still fuzzy and she struggled to focus. All she could see were faces in the crowd on front of her. Along with Tom’s voice to her side, calling out what the bids were. She saw lots of people raising paddles in the air, calling out bids. But she couldn’t focus on any of the voices or faces, unable to get her bearings properly or register exactly what was going on.

She kept flitting in and out of consciousness. Everything going black, until she heard a loud banging noise.

‘SOLD! For £570 000.’ She heard Tom call out, but she couldn’t focus on who was the winner, who had bought her for that ridiculous amount of money.

She went blank again, falling deep into unconsciousness.  


	28. Chapter 28

‘Come on, Princess. Time to wake up, you need to go with your new Master.’ Tom gently patted Raven’s cheek to get her awake.

Her eyes fluttered open and it took her a minute to focus on her surroundings and remember what happened. She shot up in a panic, chest heaving and she grabbed onto Tom’s arm.

‘No! Please, Master. Please!’ She started crying again, the dread in her stomach made her feel like she was going to throw up.

‘Shhh. It’s alright. Your new Master will take such good care of you.’ Tom said softly.

‘No…’ Raven whimpered, her clutch on Tom loosening as she realised there was no use. Tom had his money, he didn’t really give a shit anymore.

She knew it would be Alexander. Who else would it be? He was no doubt the richest. She wasn’t going to cope going there, she wasn’t sure what to do.

‘Ready?’ Michael asked, walking in.

‘Come on, Raven. Time to go.’ Tom said, grabbing her wrist and tugging her to her feet off the bed.

She stood up on shaky legs, but they slowly came back to her and she walked out the door. She saw Alexander, Jason, Jeremy, Chris and a few others there out in the hall. She dug her heels in to try and stop, turning to Tom she shook her head and begged once more. But Tom kept her moving forwards.

Raven couldn’t stop shaking violently and crying as Tom led her over towards Alexander. Her fears becoming confirmed. But then, Alexander bowed slightly and stepped to the side.

Jeremy was next to him and opened his arms wide to her.

‘Your new Master, pet.’ Tom whispered and pushed her into Jeremy’s arms.

She was so confused, conflicted. Jeremy wrapped his arms around his new sex slave and buried his face into her hair. He took in a deep breath and groaned happily. He had wanted her for years, now she was finally his.

Raven looked up through her teary eyes and looked at Jeremy. ‘You… You bought me, Sir?’ She squeaked, not quite believing it.

‘Yes, little one. I did. You’re mine now and I will keep you safe, I promise.’ He smiled and smoothed her hair back from her face.

Raven looked round slightly at Tom, who was just smiling like the cat that got the cream. Happy with his substantial amount of money that Jeremy paid him.

Raven turned back to look at Jeremy. She knew she was lucky, that he’d bought her and not Alexander or Jason. Out of all the men, Jeremy would be the one she’d have picked. If she had a choice. He always treated her well when she was with him.

So she hid her face into his chest and clutched to his shirt, crying softly as the adrenaline started to calm down within her. She was so relieved, yet still scared as well. Her forced life was about to start all over again, just with a different Master.

But at least it was with Jeremy.

He cupped the back of her head and nodded at Tom.

‘Thanks again, mate. I will take care of her, I promise.’

‘I know you will. I should be thanking you. You certainly surprised all of us with your bidding.’ Tom chuckled.

Alexander had been in the lead with the bidding, till Jeremy jumped in and racked up the price by thousands. And it didn’t seem like he was going to back down any time soon, so Alexander gave up.

The rest of the men were disappointed, but hadn’t stood a chance with the bidding war between Jeremy and Alexander.

Tom accompanied Jeremy and Raven to the car that was waiting outside for them. Tom gave Raven one last hug and kiss to the top of her head. She felt numb, completely numb. Not sure how she was supposed to feel.

‘Be a good girl and do me proud.’ He told her. She nodded meekly at him, then was led by Jeremy into the back of the car.

Jeremy sat next to her and held her against him. She looked out of the window and watched as the house she’d known for the last two plus years, with the girls and men there, slowly got further and further away until they were out of view.

Then she passed out purely from exhaustion. She was emotionally drained.

  
When she came round, they had arrived at Jeremy’s home in Wales six hours later. She’d slept for the entire journey.

‘Sorry, Sir… I mean, Master. For sleeping the entire way.’ She said, sitting up quickly.

‘No need to apologise, darling. You were sleepy.’ Jeremy smiled and led her out of the car.

He gave her a quick tour of his home. She was so shocked to find it was a small house, nice and cosy. There was no one else living there apart from Jeremy. He had a maid that went in on a daily basis and a gardener, but that was it.

She was going to be sleeping with him in his room. But had unlimited access to the rest of the house and the garden. She was allowed to cook herself if she wanted, but he did also have a cook come in weekly to make up meals and freeze them. He showed her how the television worked and the games console.

Oddly, she would have more freedom there with Jeremy than she’d ever had at Tom’s. And it felt more,  _normal_.

Jeremy let her get settled and have another nap in his large comfy bed. Then he put on dinner and allowed her to put on some clothes, but no underwear still. She stood stock still in the kitchen when Jeremy motioned to a tray of food.

‘Come on, we’re going to eat in the living room by the fire. Watch some telly.’ He said softly, but she still made no attempt to move.

He walked over to her and rubbed her arms. Then he reached up and cupped her chin, rubbing his thumb across her lower lip that trembled.

‘You’re not scared anymore, are you?’ He asked, raising an eyebrow up at her.

‘No, Si… Master. Thank you, for buying me.’ She whispered.

‘It was my pleasure. Now I have you all to myself.’ He grinned and leaned in to kiss her on the lips, taking her breath away. It was a gentle kiss, one of the gentlest kisses she’d ever had.

Perhaps living with Jeremy wasn’t going to be so bad after all, she thought.


	29. Chapter 29

**9 Months later**

**  
**Raven definitely could have ended up in worse places. She actually found herself settling in really well with Jeremy in his home.

She still dreamed about getting free, but that dwindled away more and more every day.

Jeremy had her on his lap one morning, sitting on his cock with her back against his chest. She had her arms wrapped up behind his neck as he thrust up into her. She couldn’t stop moaning from the speed and angle he was driving into her.

He had one hand wrapped around her neck and the other slid down her front to tease her clit furiously as he continued to fuck her. She let out a cry as her orgasm crashed down over her, melting further back into him.

Jeremy moved backwards, pulling her with him so he was lying down with her draped over him. He planted his feet firmly on the bed and used that as leverage to piston up into her with speed that even surprised Raven.

She completely collapsed over him, unable to move or even think straight as another orgasm coursed through her. He followed suit quickly after, finishing inside her.

The hand around her neck slid down her chest and over her stomach.

‘Good girl, Raven.’ He purred.

Raven was in her post orgasmic state when he rolled her off him and pulled out. He made sure she was comfortable, then lay down at her side and trailed his fingers across her body. Enjoying the way her body twitched and squirmed under his touch, still extremely sensitive.

He still couldn’t understand how Tom could bore of her. He knew he would never get bored with her lovely body.

Once Raven recovered more, she turned around to face him. He smiled at her sweetly and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

‘Are you happy here?’ He asked quietly.

Raven paused for a moment before answering. ‘Yes, Master. Thank you.’ She said honestly.

Jeremy’s smile grew even larger. He cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was just getting heated when suddenly there was a loud bang from the front and back door. The doors were kicked in and suddenly a bunch of people in police uniforms with guns and armour came storming into the bedroom.

Raven panicked but she barely had the chance to do anything when Jeremy was grabbed by one of the men and put into cuffs then led out straight away. Raven looked around, scared. A woman in armour picked up a dressing gown that was at the side of the room and held it out to Raven.

‘It’s alright. You’re safe now. Here, put this on.’ She said gently.

Raven was in shock, she couldn’t move. The woman had to physically help her up to her feet out of bed and wrap the dressing gown around her. She was then led downstairs and out of the house. She looked over to one of the large vans that was parked outside and saw Jeremy being shoved inside.

The rest was like a whirlwind as she was transported to the police station. She was first sent into the doctors’ room.

‘Please, lie down. We just want to check you’re ok.’

Raven was so numb and confused, she just did as the woman asked. The woman was rather invasive, taking a swab from inside her, but it was nothing like what Raven had already been through. They also took a swab from the inside of her mouth.

‘It’s alright, you’re safe now. Here, you can shower and get dressed.’ The doctor said kindly as she handed Raven a pile of clothing and motioned to a shower room at the back.

Raven still said nothing when she went and showered, taking her time as she tried to process everything that just happened. Was this it? Was she really safe and free this time?

When she put on the pair of knickers she’d been given, she burst into tears. It had been years since she’d last had that luxury. She could barely believe it.

She was given some food and water, then taken into an interview room a few hours later. Before she could speak to a detective, a man she’d never seen before went in to have a word with her first. He was short, bald head, glasses and looked business like.

‘Hi, Raven. I’m Mr Simpson. Tom’s lawyer. I have message to pass on to you and the other girls…’ He sat down opposite Raven and put his suitcase on the table between them.

Raven looked around the room, scared and confused. She was sure this wasn’t proper protocol at all.

‘No point worrying, Raven. Tom has special contacts in every station.’ The lawyer said so calmly as if he was just commenting on the weather. ‘If you don’t press charges and forget everything that has happened, Tom will grant you your freedom and also give you a substantial amount of money to set you up for life. He will also make sure you have protection too.’ The lawyer smiled cockily.

Raven’s eyes widened. She knew that meant if none of the girls testified against Tom and the guys, that they would all get away free.

She ran a hand down her face, still feeling scared and conflicted. Unsure on what to do, what would be best…

But then the door opened, a detective along with two police officers walked in and when they saw Mr Simpson, they didn’t look happy at all.

‘You shouldn’t be in here!’ One of the officers said firmly and held the door open, glaring at the lawyer.

Mr Simpson said nothing, just got up and left the room after giving Raven a  _look_.

The interview with Raven started. She was so incredibly nervous, not knowing what to do for the best. She had a feeling if she did press charges that Tom would find out and would have contacts, who would no doubt be able to find her and god knows what they would do.

But on the other hand, she didn’t want Tom and the men to get away with it. Worried they would continue doing it, hurting other girls. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if that happened. Then again, she had no idea what the other girls were going to do, if Mr Simpson got to them as well.

‘Raven. Were you taken against your will by Tom and his men?’ Was the first question she was asked after some basics such as confirming her name, date of birth etc.

Raven looked between the detective and officers, pausing big time before making her decision about what to say and do…


	30. Chapter 30

Raven bit the bullet and she told the police everything. Right from the start about being kidnapped. Then about her escaping and being taken away again by Tom. But there was no CCTV of that happening as Tom paid off some cops to delete it.

She told them about everyone, including Jason and the rest of the men. Especially about Alexander in Russia. She begged them to help the girls there, the police said they would try but it was very slim considering she couldn’t give any details on locations and it would have to be referred to the Russian police.

They gave her a safe house with a policeman on guard at her door 24/7. They gave her money as well so she was able to start building her life again. She luckily was still getting some income from the sales of her book, which she was surprised to see was still doing well. She had more money in her bank than she thought she would have.

One day she met up with Rita and Mercedes in a small café not far from her safe house.

‘What happened, how did the police find out?’ She asked them. 

‘Apparently there was a man undercover who attended the parties recently. Then there was a full blown raid at Tom’s place.’ Rita told her.

‘Well, thank god for that. Hopefully they will get sent down for a long time.’ 

Rita and Mercedes shared a worried look with one another.

‘You should retract your statement, Raven. Take the money from Tom. I’m heading to Australia next week with the money he’s given me. You’re the only one who’s taking it further against him.’ Rita said as she reached over the table and took her friends hand.

‘I can’t just let them get away with it. They will keep doing it, to other innocent girls. How can you both live with yourselves?’

Mercedes sighed. ‘We’ve been through so much, Raven. It’s horrible what happened to us. And of course I don’t want it happening to others, but we need to think about our own safety first. Do you really think Tom won’t have people on the outside, able to get to us?’

Raven ran her hand down her face.

‘I’m not taking back my statement. I’m going to take this as far as I can.’ Raven said determinedly.

‘Just… Be careful, Raven. Please.’ Rita begged her and Raven nodded.

She was a mixture of sadness and relief when she said goodbye to Rita and Mercedes. Knowing she wouldn’t see them, ever again no doubt. Was almost like closing a chapter of her life. They’d shared a terrible experience together, something they would never forget. Yet at the same time, Raven hoped they would be safe and live a happy life. They’d been through something that only they would understand amongst one another.

She wasn’t so sure what was in store for herself, knowing how risky it was going ahead with what she was doing. But she felt like she had to. If not for herself, for other girls out there that might be on Tom’s radar.

  
Raven wasn’t sure how it happened, but she managed to get it taken to court and that date soon came rolling round.

It was difficult, really difficult. There was no concrete evidence aside from her word against everyone else’s. Considering none of the other girls were on her side, it didn’t make it easier.

‘You have no proof. The only proof you have, is Jeremy’s sperm inside you when you were found. But his house is small, a simple home. No barricades on the door, no guards. You could have easily got up and left of your own free will. Can you really tell the judge and jury that you were being held there against your will?’ Tom’s lawyer said as he paced back and fore, Raven was in the box feeling completely defeated.

Tom just stood there, looking very smug.

‘I… He would have found me. You don’t understand and you’re twisting it.’ Raven’s voice was wavering.

The lawyer then went to show the judge CCTV footage where Raven was on ‘outings’ the previous years with the various men, including Jeremy in the past few months. Shopping, cinema, ice skating. All like  _normal_.

Looking at the jury, who were whispering between themselves, she knew she had no hope. There was no way she was going to win.

And she was right.

At the end of it, the jury announced that they found Tom and all his men not guilty. Raven felt like she’d been punched in the gut. But she decided she wasn’t going to let it go so easily.

‘I am not going to give up! I will keep fighting this, until justice is served.  _That man_.’ She pointed at Tom. ‘Is an evil, despicable monster. Who raped and tortured me for near three years. I will keep fighting this until my very last breath. I will  _not_  let him win!’ She shouted out to everyone, causing a bit of a stir in the court room.

Tom said nothing, just looked innocent. But he did look at Raven just before leaving the court room, it was a look that only she would recognise. One that sent shivers down her spine and sent terror through her veins.

She gulped. Realising she should have listened to the girls. She should have taken his money and moved abroad, like Rita did.

‘Shit.’ She hissed to herself, hands shaking as she put her face in them.

‘An officer will take you home, Raven.’ Said a policewoman who guided her out of the courtroom.

When she was escorted from the court, she saw Tom outside along with Luke, Chris, Benedict, Jeremy and Michael. They all looked at her and narrowed their eyes at her, she quickly averted her gaze and rushed into the police car that took her back to her safe house.

She was told that she could stay in the safe house for as long as she needed, until she changed her identity for safety. Some of the police were very supportive, wanting to help her as much as they possibly could.

But the sinking feeling inside of her was still there, she felt sick constantly.

When she turned up home, there was still a policeman there, guarding her door. That made her feel a little better. But she realised she couldn’t stay forever.

She turned to the police woman that had taken her home, and had been really supportive for her over the last few weeks leading up to the trial.

‘I don’t think I can stay here. I need to leave, get as far away as possible.’ Raven said shakily.

‘I can organise for you to go to another safe house elsewhere, if that is what you wish. We have houses up in Scotland?’ The officer suggested.

‘Please.’ Raven nodded, wiping a tear away.

‘Don’t worry, Raven. I will get that organised and send someone back to collect you within a few hours. Tom can’t get to you. It would be stupid if he did, considering that would blow his conditions of getting off guilt free. Go pack your stuff, we won’t be too long.’

‘Thank you!’

Raven rushed inside and started packing. She didn’t have a lot of items, so it all fitted into one suitcase. She had just finished getting herself sorted when there was a knock on the door.

‘That was quick.’ She said to herself, feeling relief flood through her that she was getting away so quickly.

She rushed to the door and opened it. But her heart sank and terror rushed through her veins.

‘Hello, Princess.’


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Since everyone was desperate, I thought I'd just post it now....

Raven noticed the policeman that was supposed to be guarding the house was just standing there, doing nothing at all. It was clear Tom had paid him a hefty sum to keep quiet.

She went to slam the door on Tom, but he put his foot in the door and pushed it wide open again. She started to back up, scared, but Tom kept in line with her taking large steps.

‘Now, that’s no way to treat a guest. I thought I taught you better than that?’ He smirked, enjoying the look of pure fear on her face.

Once he’d backed her further into the house, he opened his arms out. ‘What, not giving your old Master a hug?’ He said teasingly, raising an eyebrow up.

Raven folded her arms around herself and backed right up until she could go no further because of a wall.

Tom sighed and let his arms fall back down to his sides. ‘Aww, Princess it doesn’t have to be like this.’ He closed the distance between them and gripped her chin, forcing her to look up at him.  

‘I trained you. I gave you everything. A home, a warm bed to lie in at night, good food and water. Not to mention the thousands of orgasms you have received. You seem to have forgotten all of that, going against me. Even when I gave you such a gracious offer.’

Raven let out a whimper and closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks. It was one thing feeling brave when in the court room, having officers there between them. But now, there was nothing. It was just him and her. 

Tom used his thumb to wipe away her tears as he leaned in towards her. ‘You will always belong to me.’ He whispered harshly.

She attempted to flee, but she stood no chance against Tom and his impossibly long arms that she was swiftly grabbed in.

‘Shhh, shhh, shhh. You’ve brought this on yourself, pet.’ He grabbed her hair and dragged her crying and shouting into the living room and threw her down onto the sofa, face down. Then he was on top of her, a knee against her back to immobilise her while he kept a firm hand on the back of her head.

He leaned down over her, enjoying hearing her muffled crying and whimpering. His breath was hot against her ear as he whispered to her. ‘Now I just need to decide on what to do with you. You naughty girl.’ He snarled.

Raven flailed underneath him, even though she knew it was useless. She had no idea what he was going to plan for her. She dreaded to think.

Tom nuzzled his nose against the back of her neck and moved his body down to straddle over her legs, then he tore at her skirt, ripping it clean off despite her protests. He chuckled when he saw her wearing underwear.

‘Not enjoying the freedom of no underwear anymore I see.’ He sneered and tore them off as well, like they were just made of paper.

She tried lifting her head, but he still held it down against the sofa. She was starting to struggle to breathe.

Tom forced her legs open and slid his hand down, he wasn’t particularly surprised to find her a little wet already. It was her body’s natural reaction after being used to all the manhandling that usually comes along with orgasms.

‘See, you can’t deny your attraction for me.’ He purred, stroking gently between her thighs, making sure to give attention to her clit.

She tried to say no, but it was muffled. Tom slowed his movements down, stroking very slowly.

‘What was that, pet?’ Tom chuckled and kept stroking her, but he released the back of her head and slid it round to her front, wrapping around her neck and raising her up enough so she could talk.

‘Please.’ She cried. ‘Please, don’t do this. I’ll go away. I won’t do anything else. I promise. Please.’ She begged.

‘Oh, Raven, Raven, Raven. If only I could believe you. I gave you a chance already and you blew it. Then that little outburst in court? I know you, Raven. I know you well. I know that you won’t stop, not truly. You’re too stubborn for your own good.’

‘I won’t. I aaaaaaaaaah!’ She yelped when he roughly thrust two fingers into her. 

Tom curled his fingers against her g spot and started to finger fuck her quickly. He knew the exact spot to make her go off like a rocket. And he did. He made her come, not just once, but twice. Then he flipped her over onto her back and moved on top of her, her wrists pinned down above her in one of his hands.

‘Stop.’ She cried out weakly, her body tired from the forced orgasms.

‘Ohh it’s been a while since you’ve tried to resist me.’ He chuckled, groping her breasts in turn with his free hand. ‘Such a pity… That your body is going to such a waste. Jeremy will be so disappointed too. He did enjoy having you as his pet.’ Tom sighed.

Raven frowned, wondering what he was meaning.

‘Don’t look so confused, Princess. You are a clever girl, after all.’ He gave her cheek a pat. ‘You know I cannot just let you go. I also can’t take you back home with me or sell you on. Since you are too much of a liability now.’ Tom said, regretfully.

He slid his hand down her body and trailed his fingers across her abdomen.

Raven’s fear peaked again, she looked up at Tom with wide eyes.

‘I am sorry. It’s been a fun ride. But it ends here for you, Princess.’ Tom let go of her wrists and wrapped both hands around her neck.

‘NO! PLEASE! TOM! PLEASE DON’T! MASTER! TAKE ME BACK WITH YOU! I’LL BE GOOD! I’LL BE GOOD!’ She screamed and cried, begging for her life as she clutched his forearms, digging her nails in but it didn’t affect him.

Tom just gave her the wickedest smirk she had ever seen on a man.

‘Sorry, pet. This is the only way. But first, I am going fuck you one last time. For old times’ sake.’

Keeping one hand firmly around her throat, only  _just_  allowing her to breathe, with his now free hand he quickly whipped out his cock and forced himself between her legs and pressed into her. He started grunting and moaning as he fucked her, while she just cried hysterically, knowing that her life was going to end as soon as he was finished.

She tried struggling again, but that seemed to excite Tom more as he would buck his hips against her sharply, hurting her inside with how rough he was being. She wasn’t so sure whether she wanted him to hurry up or not, get it over with.

But she kept begging him, trying to say everything under the sun that she could think of. Even if she knew deep down it was pointless, once Tom made up his mind about something there was never any chance of changing it.

Tom wrapped both hands around her neck again and started squeezing while his hips kept pushing against her, nose scrunched up and jaw clenched as he concentrated.

Raven tried one last time, begging him as she tried tapping out against his arms. Calling him Master. Trying to just get him to stop… But her oxygen was starting to lessen, she could feel her body slip into a panic, trying to breathe. Her body being brutalised in the process and her cunt contracted around his cock.

Tom started pulsing from the way her body clamped down around him and how the light was starting to fade from her eyes. She let out one last whimper, just as he shot his load into her and squeezed as hard as he possibly could…

  
**3 Days later.**

Tom was lying in bed, his lovely girl giving him head under the covers while he watched TV. He struggled to concentrate when he felt her warm mouth take him as far down as possible, swallowing around him.

‘Ohh, yes. Lovely, Princess. Just wonderful.’ He growled in approval.

The news caught his eye. He smirked slightly as the reporter spoke about a young girl that committed suicide while under police protection, in a safe house. She was found in the bathroom, she’d  _hung_  herself.

Tom turned the TV off and tossed the remote to the side just as he thrust his hips up and came down his pets’ throat. He let out a growl when he felt her tongue lick all around his cock, making sure she had every last drop.

He pulled the blanket up slightly to see her crawling over his body, smirking up at him.

‘Mmm, such a good girl, Chrissy.  _My_ good girl.’ He praised, stroking her hair. 

It was no surprise to him when he turned up on Chrissy’s door that she would go crawling back to him, instead of taking the money and fleeing. Falling right back into his trap, forever.

‘I’d say you’re ready to pleasure my elite guests at the party tomorrow.’ He grinned wickedly.

Chrissy’s smile faded instantly and her eyes widened.


End file.
